The One With Mom's Secret Friends
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Christy wanted a new life but keeps being drawn back to the group of Friends who treated her so well when she was known as Erica, the woman who gave away the twins. What would they think of her now? Can Monica, Chandler, and the gang still be there for her? Meanwhile, the Friends are having parenting issues of their own, especially Ross and Rachel. Will Emma be lost forever?
1. A Group of Friends & a Secret Birth Mom

**So I've always wanted to do this story. My apologies for any confusion. I had this out as a crossover a month ago, and out had no hits, so I posted it as Friends.**

 **Christy**

Christy was watching the boy and girl interact with their mother. She did this every year. She snuck back into New York and found them. She just wanted to see. They looked so happy and carefree. She knew she had picked the right family. The sun beamed down on her car, making her sweat. She never stayed long, and she never, ever let anyone see her, but today she just wanted a closer look. She got out and crept across the street. She stayed far behind them for a while. She doubted the mother would even recognize her now. Who would? Gone was the idiotic simpleton of a teenage girl who handed over her twin babies just like that. That was replaced with a recovering alcoholic with two growing kids and one hell of an annoying mother. The kids were laughing ahead about something. Christy craned her ears to hear more. They were 18 years old. Her own daughter was 17 and knocked up. Just like she had been. Violet did not know she had other siblings. That was a secret. A BIG secret. Her own mother didn't even know. Yes, Christy had made very sure of that. She looked at the twins. They were so happy. She really had made the right choice. She turned to go. She had gotten her fill. Then, the unspeakable happened.

"Erica?"

Christy jumped. She spun around, seeing Joey standing there looking at her curiously.

"Erica!" he cried joyfully. "Hi!"

"I'm sorry," Christy said quickly. "You've mistaken me for someone else." Then she ran.

 **Monica**

"Jack, Erica!" Monica called. "Come on! It's time to meet everyone."

"Coming!" they cried. She smiled to herself. They were at least being decent to one another today. Some days they acted like they wanted to kill each other. They entered Central Perk and into the air conditioning. It was unusually hot today.

"Uncle Ross!" Jack called, rushing over to him. The boy had gotten into dinosaurs much to Monica's dismay and Ross's gloating delight. She think he swayed Jack on purpose.

"You look nice today," Rachel said, smiling at her.

"Thanks! So do you," Monica smiled back. Emma was sitting beside her on her phone, frowning into it.

"Emma, put that away," Rachel commanded. "There are people here."

"There are people _here_ ," Emma emphasized, gesturing at her phone. At almost 20, Rachel was feeling like she was losing her daughter. She looked gratefully at Grace, their 15 year old daughter. She hadn't yet dived into the world of friends and boys. It was nice. Grace looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey!" Joey said, coming in and sitting down beside Monica. "You'll never guess who I saw today."

"Who?"

"Hey everyone!" Phoebe's voice interrupted. She and Mike came with their son, Paul. He was also 15, and he liked Grace. Rachel knew this. It was very cute. As if on cue, Paul sat next to Grace, and they both started talking animatedly.

"Sorry I'm late," Chandler said, bustling in. He gave Monica a quick kiss. "Work was insane. Insane I tell you."

"We're all here now," Monica smiled. It was their weekly visit. They all did their best to meet up at least once a week, but sometimes life got in the way. Today was one of the fortunate ones.

"So anyway," Joey continued after everyone was settled. "I saw Erica!"

"Erica!" Monica and Chandler both practically shouted. Jack and Erica looked at them curiously. They knew they were adopted (Chandler let it slip of course), and they knew their birth mom's name. They had been disappointed when Monica had tried and failed to locate Erica so they could meet her.

"Yea!" Joey said excitedly. "But she denied it was her and ran away."

"Joey!" Monica said. "Are you sure it was her? She wouldn't have done that."

"I'm telling you! It was her!" Joey argued. "She looked almost scared."

"Well that's weird," Rachel said. She had liked Erica.

"I know, right?" Joey agreed.

"Maybe she was undercover or something," Phoebe suggested. Mike loved that his wife had such outlandish ideas about people. It kept life interesting.

"I doubt that," Monica said, shaking her head. "Well, if it was her, I wonder if she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Chandler said. "Maybe she doesn't want to be burdened with teenagers now that their cuteness and cuddliness has disappeared."

"Dad!" Erica said, indignant.

"You're still cute," Chandler said quickly.

"Nice save," Ross laughed. Before too long, Erica was gone from their minds as they all busily chatted about their lives. Everyone's mind but Joey's that is. He couldn't get the fear in her eyes out of his mind.

 **Christy**

"Too close. Waaay too close," Christy muttered to herself. She drove to the airport kicking herself for following them. And Joey? Of all of them it had to be him. She had always thought he was cute. She shoved all thoughts of those wonderful friends out of her mind. This was her life now. Erica's life was a long time ago. She had needed a fake identity to get away from Butch and dispose of his babies, but it was all for naught because once again he got her pregnant when she had returned, and everything had fallen apart. This was why she moved far away. She needed to get on with her life. Christy's life. She wondered if her mother ever knew the truth. Probably not because then her mother was too busy drinking herself off her rocker to care where her daughter even was half the time.

 _Don't go there again_ , her mind ordered bossily. Christy shook her head. She had forgiven her mother. She only hoped Violet would forgive her too. She really was trying. By the time she returned home, she was exhausted. She slipped inside without waking anyone up. The twins were beautiful. She fell asleep dreaming about them being hers. It was an unconscious desire within her to have kept them after all. The only problem was they were the secret she'd never revealed and couldn't ever in the future. The dreams became a nightmare as they were ripped from her and she was left searching for them forever. When the morning came, Christy was still exhausted. Thank goodness this only happened once a year.

 **Bonnie**

She had heard Christy come in late. She had known her daughter had flown somewhere. She had seen the ticket. New York was it? What on Earth was there that she had to keep secret? It intrigued her. She decided not to confront her at two a.m. as it wouldn't have gotten her anywhere. She'd bring it up another time. Bonnie worried about her daughter. It seemed she was on edge lately and extra nervous for no reason. Had she fallen off her wagon again? She made a mental note to ask her in the morning. All she knew was that if Christy fell off again, Violet would be gone forever.

 **I know some of the details may not be exactly right, but I just had to write this. It just seemed too good to not to. Hope it's received well! Will update once someone reviews it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mom or Friends!**


	2. A Real Trooper & a Blind Chinese Man

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope to keep up the good work.**

 **The Next Day**

 **Erica Bing**

"Do you really think Uncle Joey saw our birth mom?" Erica asked her brother. Jack shrugged. He was focused on the breakfast he was making.

"I mean," Erica went on, "if it was her, why hide? Has she always spied on us or was it her first time?"

"Ai dwn't knoe," Jack said through his food, making Erica sigh. Her twin was completely annoying at times. She waited for him to swallow.

"Why is it that important to you?" he asked after swigging down his juice. Erica didn't have an immediate response. Why did she care? It had irked her that her Mom couldn't locate her before, so perhaps it was just the fact that her birth mom knew where she was all along and had secretly watched them grow up. Jack let out a belch that resounded around the kitchen.

"Jack!" Erica shrieked the same time Monica came in.

"That was very well brought up," Monica said to him, "but try to remember you're in civilization next time, okay?" She patted her son on the shoulder before opening the fridge.

"Late, late, late," Chandler was chanting as he hurried into the kitchen. "So, so late. How DOES it happen?!"

"I don't know," Monica said. "Maybe slapping the snooze button three times too many had something to do with it."

"Ahuhyuh," Chandler said with a scrunched face. Erica laughed. Her father's antics were better than any comedy show at times. He ran around frantically throwing his work papers into his briefcase. Erica winced at the disorganization. He was going to have trouble finding anything in that later she knew. He kissed Monica and hugged both her and Jack simultaneously.

"Bye!" The door slammed.

"Well," Monica said. "What do you kids want to do today?"

 **Chandler**

He felt bad leaving in such a rush all the time. You'd think that living with an OCD neat freak who was almost military-like would have rubbed off on him by now. No such luck. Not that she didn't try. God, he loved his wife. She truly was amazing. He couldn't believe they were almost 52. 52! Where did the time go? He drove with a smile on his face thinking about memories. Erica and Jack were 18 now. It seemed like yesterday they were handed over in the hospital with Erica lying there exhausted from it all. _Erica._ He kept thinking about what Joey said about her running away. Had she really been here? Why didn't she come say hello? It confused him. He hoped everything was all right.

 **Bonnie & Christy **

"You came in late last night," Bonnie casually said. She was at the table, flipping through a magazine while Christy was running around getting Roscoe's breakfast ready. Violet hadn't emerged yet. The girl could be a bear in the morning sometimes even before she was pregnant.

"Yes, and?" Christy asked, hastily slapping a sandwich together for Roscoe as he was going to be spending the day with his father, Baxter. She didn't trust he'd remember to get him lunch let alone pack one for him.

"I'm just saying," Bonnie went on, "that a woman who comes in that late was either having sex or doing something she shouldn't have been doing."

"Mom!" Christy shouted. She glared at Bonnie, who looked at her innocently.

"Were you out drinking?"

"NO! God! Why do you keep hounding me! I'm not you!" Christy spat. She winced internally at the last comment. Despite her reluctance at having her mother force her way back into her life, she knew Bonnie really was trying. If the comment hurt Bonnie at all, she didn't show it.

"Good. So who was he?" Bonnie carried on like Christy's outburst didn't happen.

"No one. I was with a friend. Why do I have to report to you anyway?" Christy asked. "It's none of your business."

"Must be a special friend to go all the way to New York for..." Bonnie trailed off. She waited for the blow up. It didn't come. She finally looked over at Christy, who was very pale suddenly. "You all right?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the ticket..."

"You snoop through my stuff now?!"

"It was there to see plain as day." A lie. She had rooted a little. Something was making her daughter crusty, and she wanted to know why.

"I highly doubt that. Mom, how could you?" Christy asked.

"I was curious!"

"Hey Mom," Roscoe said cheerfully. He plunked himself down at the table. Christy gave her mother the "Drop it now" look. Bonnie knew better than to press the issue with Roscoe present.

"Hi sweetie," Christy said. "You hungry? I made toast."

"Toast is good," Roscoe said seriously. "Is Dad taking me today?"

"Yes, and I have everything you'll need," Christy said. "And don't let him smoke his special cigarettes okay? Call me if he does."

"Okay."

Christy sighed. Baxter wasn't the greatest human being, but he did care about their son, so she figured she should let them spend time together despite Baxter being stoned off his head a lot.

"What's Violet doing today?" Bonnie asked.

"No idea. She's been really moody lately. I pity Luke," Christy replied.

"Mmm. Me too. He's a real trooper I must say," Bonnie agreed. She knew her chance at digging for more information from Christy was gone...for now.

 **Joey**

He stood there frowning at his lines. They were blurry unless he held them far away, and the director wasn't keen on that.

"Joey, is there a problem?" the director asked him now, sighing.

"No, no!" Joey said hastily. "I'm just...trying something."

"The blind man's look again? Joey, I told you that doesn't work with the character. Do you need glasses?" the director prodded.

"No!" Joey yelped, outraged. Glasses? That was Chandler's thing. He was fine. The director sighed again, leaning her chin on her palm and looking at Joey intently.

"You sure about that?" she asked. Joey didn't reply right away. He pulled his script closer, squinting really hard at it, his face puckering as he did so. There! It was clear now.

"Now you look like a Chinese man with something bad in his mouth," the director pointed out.

"I can be Chinese," Joey argued. "That would work."

"Joey!"

"All right, all right," he caved. "I'll look into getting some glasses."

"Good. For now, let's call it quits for today shall we?"

"See you tomorrow," Joey said, grabbing his backpack and heading out without a backwards glance. Glasses! He was feeling embarrassed. Only old people needed glasses to see...right? He thought hard. Maybe not. Oh well. He still didn't believe he needed them. He went to Central Perk to see if any of his friends were there to agree with him.

 **Phoebe**

She was wrapping up her gig when Joey arrived. She immediately noticed he was looking sour. She finished tidying up before approaching him.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"My director thinks I need glasses," Joey said crossly. "I disagree." Phoebe watched as he held his phone out way in front of him to check his messages.

"Rat bastard," Phoebe said. "How dare he?!"

"She," Joey corrected. "She said it."

"She's a bitch," Phoebe amended her statement. "But, I think she might be right."

"What?!" Joey said, affronted. He turned to look at Phoebe, his arm and phone still miles away from his face.

"Look at yourself!" she laughed. "You can't even see your phone!" His face showed almost surprise that she noticed this fact, and he brought it closer to his face.

"I can so," he said, squinting furiously at the screen. Everything blended together. He tapped random buttons to show Phoebe he could indeed see it just fine.

"Aaand send," Joey said. "See? Just fine."

"All right then," Phoebe said, hiding a smirk. She pitied the recipient of that text he just sent.

 **Rachel & Ross**

"Honey?" Rachel asked Ross, who was at the kitchen table prepping his speech. "Why would Joey send me a text that says, 'Ikainseajistfind'?"

"Beats me," Ross said without looking up. "Joey does weird things."

"This just seems weirder than normal," Rachel said. She tapped back **What?** to Joey.

 **NVM** , she got back quickly. She shook her head with a laugh and set her phone down.

"I'm going to work!" Emma called as she slammed the door behind her. Rachel met Ross's eyes. He shrugged. He was at a loss for how to interpret Emma's behavior just as much as Rachel was.

"Dad!" Grace called, sprinting in to the room. "Can I hang out with Paul today?"

"Sure sweetie. Ask Mom to take you there," Ross said, ruffling her hair.

"Why me?" Rachel asked.

"You know Mike and I can barely say three sentences together," Ross pointed out.

"Still?" Rachel asked. "I thought you two got over that."

"Not really," Ross replied. He flicked his paper to show he was going back to prepping. Grace bounced over to Rachel.

"Can we go now?" she asked. "Pleeaase?"

"Okay," Rachel said. "Grab your coat."

"But it's hot outside!"

"I don't care. It could get cold and then you'll wish you had it," Rachel said. Grace huffed slightly and grabbed it. Rachel felt a quick stab of fear. They weren't going to have two Emmas on their hands were they? But then Grace gave her a big smile.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she cried, tugging. Rachel gave Ross a wave and they were out the door.

"Slow down!" Rachel called as Grace skipped ahead. She still enjoyed these times with Grace. She hoped they would last forever.

 **Dinner?** her phone buzzed. She smiled. Monica.

 **Sure.**

 **See you at 6:30!**

 **:)**

 **Christy**

Why would her mother snoop? Christy was furious. She didn't snoop on her mother! Curse this whole "let's try to be mother and daughter again" experiment they were doing. She was sitting in the bathroom at work avoiding everyone. Her boss, Gabriel, was being particularly annoying today. She still wondered why she was bothering to sleep with him. He was a huge idiot most of the time. She guessed it was better than being alone. Her mind wandered back to Erica and Jack. They were so beautiful. She didn't regret her decision at all to hide them from Butch. Everyone had told her she looked older than she was, so it wasn't hard to pretend to be older than her almost 16 years. She remembered being angry at Monica and Chandler for lying. It had reminded her of her own mother who lied to her all the time about her drinking and activities. In the end, she recognized desperation when she saw it, and they had no idea just how desperate she was herself to find a family and fast. She could forgive a momentary lapse in judgment. They were clearly fantastic parents according to what she had witnessed throughout the years. Christy sighed. Then Violet happened. She didn't regret it at all, but she had to get away from Butch for good. It was the best decision she had ever made. If only her daughter would recognize that.

 _But she has no idea_ , her brain lectured. Christy knew this was true. She couldn't bear to tell Violet the truth just yet. He was the reason for her spiral into drinking. He was the reason Violet was so disappointed with her despite her efforts to stay sober. It was half a year. She felt she was doing well.

"Christy!" Gabriel's voice reached her. Damn it. "We need you!"

"Coming!" She unfolded herself from on top of the toilet and headed out. She was good at plastering a smile on her face for the customers of the restaurant, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. She just hoped her mother wasn't still snooping in her things. Hidden among her things very, very well was a photograph of her with the twins and Monica and Chandler. If her mother ever found that, she'd be shot.


	3. Growth Spurts & a Nice Walk

**I had to do a little editing. I had the ages wrong, so I fixed them. In order for everything to work, everyone is two years older than I originally said. Sorry! Thank you for the kind reviews so far :) please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Monica**

"So where's Emma tonight?" Monica asked, pouring some wine for Rachel.

"Honestly? I don't know," Rachel mused. Monica set the bottle down a little harder than she intended. "What?"

"Nothing," Monica said quickly. She knew better than to go down the parenting lane with Rachel. She just got offended.

"I mean, she went to work, but that was this afternoon. I suppose she's hanging out with her friends," Rachel offered. "She doesn't really tell me even when I ask."

"Has she mentioned why she's not going to college or university?" Monica asked.

"No. She gets really mad when we bring it up too. I wish she'd just talk to me like she used to," Rachel said, sighing.

"How's Grace?" Monica changed the subject.

"She's great! I love her. I mean, I love Emma, but I looove Grace. She still acts as though she loves us. It's nice."

"Well, at least you've got her," Monica nodded.

"Yours graduate in four months eh?" Rachel gestured. "They must be so excited."

"They are," Monica agreed. "Both have mentioned they want to go travel for the summer before figuring out their life, but I keep reminding them that if they want to start college in the fall, they need to start applying now."

"You realize putting brochures on their beds isn't a good reminder," Rachel pointed out.

"I talk to them too!" Monica replied defensively. She hadn't. She kept reminding herself to, but then something always came up. She half expected Chandler to talk to them about school, but he forgot all the time too. She made a mental note to discuss college with the twins the next moment she had.

"If you say so," Rachel smirked. She had talked the big college talk with Emma at 17, and she was all excited to go, but then something happened and Emma had since become this dark, moody person that hated the world and everyone in it. She and Ross were at a complete loss. She looked over at Ross who was sitting with Chandler and discussing something that appeared to be interesting. The twins and Grace were playing XBox.

"Helloooo!" Joey called, coming in. "Something smells good in here!"

"Did you drive all the way out here just for food?" Monica asked, crossing her arms.

"Noo," Joey denied. "I had a date, but she bailed, so I figured I'd come here."

"You had a date around here?" Chandler asked, curious.

"Yea. I can date outside of the city," Joey replied a little crossly.

"We know, Joe. I just didn't realize you had met someone," Chandler said.

"I did. She was practising her golf swing in her backyard the other day, and I gave her some tips," Joey said, winking at Ross and Chandler.

"Joey!" Monica yelped, pointing at the kids.

"What? I'm good at golf," Joey said, winking again.

"Stop winking," Monica demanded. "You're too old for that; it's almost creepy."

"I am not old," Joey replied sternly, affronted. "Me and God have a deal, remember? I don't get old. All you losers do."

"Well, this loser is not offering your immortal highness anything for dinner," Monica said haughtily. "So beat it."

"Awwww," Joey whined. "But home is far away, and I'm hungry now."

"Shoulda thought about that before you called me a loser," Monica huffed. She left them to go finish up dinner.

"She doesn't mean it," Joey said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes I do!" Monica called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Joe," Chandler said. "I think you're out of luck."

"All right fine," Joey said, annoyed. "I'll just go then."

"Ta ta!" Monica shouted his way.

"Poor Joey," Rachel said, watching him get into his car and drive away. "He seemed lonely."

"He always seems lonely," Ross said. "No reason for him to crash our get together."

"But it feels like the old days," Rachel said. "I miss them."

"Don't we all," Chandler chimed in. It was really bothering him that his wife was 52 years old. How did it happen? They gathered around the table when Monica summoned them.

"This is great, Mom," Jack said, shoveling it in like usual.

"Slow down," Monica said, putting her hand on his arm. "You'll choke."

"It's like he's getting another growth spurt," Ross joked. "I was like that when I was growing. I ate like a demon!"

"You ate cos your sister would have eaten your share too before you even got a bite," Chandler teased. Monica shot him a glare. She grabbed his plate as he was taking another forkful.

"No food for you either," she said, taking it away.

"Mon, I'm sorry!" Chandler called, getting up to follow her. "It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny!"

"And off they go," Rachel said, making Ross nod in return.

"They don't fight a lot," Erica said. "Really."

"Just for us then," Ross replied. "Always a pleasure."

"Monica is just getting some air," Chandler said, returning with his plate in hand. Nobody commented. Monica seemed upset lately, and they weren't sure why.

"I'll go talk to her," Rachel said. She excused herself.

"Good luck!" Chandler called behind her.

 **Christy**

"Hi, I'm Christy. I'm an alcoholic," she began.

"Hi Christy," everyone chorused. She sighed.

"I'm not sure where to even begin," Christy said. She avoided her mother's gaze. "Everything feels so much harder lately. My kids don't trust my sobriety. My mother keeps shoving herself into my life whether I want it or not..."

Bonnie coughed loudly in the audience. Christy ignored her.

"My daughter is pregnant and seems to hate me more each day. I'm not sure how to fix that relationship. She has her own issues with her boyfriend, and I don't know how to help her with that either. I'm feeling like a failure as a mother, and when I feel this way, I really want a drink!" She watched a lot nod their head in response. "And to top it off, there's this wonderful guy that seems to like me, and I can't trust myself to be in a relationship with him." She was referring to Adam. He really was sweet and very okay with taking their relationship slow, but she felt he deserved more than that, especially someone not as screwed up as herself.

"And that's it," Christy finished. Everyone gave a small clap as she came down from the podium. She sat down with another heavy sigh.

"You make it all sound like your life is so terrible," Bonnie whispered to her.

"It is terrible!" Christy hissed back. She crossed her arms.

"Could be worse. You could be drunk off your ass and gambling your money away," Bonnie mused.

"Oh shut up. You know, you are a good reason to start drinking again," Christy replied hotly.

"It always comes back to me, doesn't it?" Bonnie said. "I'm not responsible for your actions."

"The hell you aren't!" Christy argued. "You were my role model. What did you think was going to happen?"

"You..." Bonnie started, but they both noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Family matters," Bonnie scoffed, making them turn away. They sat in stony silence until the meeting was over.

"Christy..." Bonnie started once they were walking out.

"Don't talk to me," Christy shouted, storming off.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Marjorie suggested, coming up behind Bonnie. She had become a mentor to Christy as well as a sponsor.

"Maybe you should go talk to your cats," Bonnie shot at her. There was a love/hate relationship between them. Marjorie huffed and walked off. Bonnie stood there debating what to do before it hit her.

"Shit," she said. "I have no ride."

"Better start walkin'!" Marjorie shouted from her car in the parking lot. Bonnie glared, her hands on her hips. This night was just getting better and better.

 **Rachel**

Rachel was on her way to talk to Monica when her phone buzzed.

 **Out late** Emma had texted. No other response than that. Rachel wanted to text back a lot of questions, but she restrained herself.

 **Okay** was all she wrote back. She stood there for a moment before remembering she was going to talk to Monica.

"Hey, Mon," she said, coming up beside her on the deck. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Monica said, frustrated. Rachel gave her a look. "No," she caved.

"Talk to me," Rachel said, leaning against the railing. Monica sighed heavily.

"I'm just...I feel so _old_ ," Monica said sadly.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you say it like that? It really upsets me."

"I think there's more to it than that," Rachel commented. Monica hated it when she was right.

"You're right. I'm upset that my kids are soon going to be leaving," she admitted. She ran a hand over her face.

"There's nothing wrong with being upset about that," Rachel reassured her. She came over and gave Monica a big hug.

"It just went so fast," Monica said, her voice teary.

"I know," Rachel replied, patting her back. She felt it too.

"What if they leave and never come back?"

"Oh, honey," Rachel soothed. "They'll come back! They love you!"

"I just feel like I've disappointed them somehow," Monica cried.

"No, no, no!" Rachel said, pushing her back and making her look at her. "You are NOT a disappointment! You did very well raising those kids. They are amazing."

"Really?" Monica sniffed.

"Yes! They talk to you, they love you, and they respect you. You couldn't ask for better kids," Rachel said. "Does Chandler know you feel this way?"

"No," Monica said, hanging her head. "I worry it will...scare him."

"I think you should give him some credit," Rachel said. "Talk to him. He'll understand. Maybe he'll even feel the same way."

"You're right. You're always right," Monica smiled. "Thanks, Rach."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go get some dessert." They walked in together. Chandler looked up at Monica, worry on his face. She smiled back, putting him at ease. She'd talk to him later. She looked around at everyone as they were talking and laughing, and she realized just how lucky she really was. She decided then to stop worrying.

 **Christy**

She drove home trying not to think about the fact she just abandoned her mother. Why should she care? Her mother did all kinds of things to her growing up that were horrible on top of abandoning her. Things like taking her on drug deals, keeping her in a cat carrier, and never being there for her when she needed her. Yet here she was feeling guilty. It pissed her off. She pulled into her driveway and turned off her car. It was time for her second battle of the evening. She found Violet tucking in Roscoe.

"I'm having a baby," she was saying to Roscoe. "That means you'll be an uncle."

"Cool!" Roscoe said excitedly. Christy felt her heart melt as she watched Violet act all motherly with her brother. She went into the kitchen to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Violet asked, coming in and seeing her there.

"You're a better mother than me!" Christy cried, clutching Violet to her.

"Oh, Mom," Violet said, rolling her eyes. She hoped her mother wasn't high again.

"I mean it," Christy said, looking at her. "You will be an amazing mom."

"Thanks," Violet said, smiling. Christy felt a small sense of success.

"You," Bonnie said, slamming the door behind her. "Was that really necessary?"

"Good night, sweetie," Christy said to Violet, who left quickly. "Have a nice walk?" she asked Bonnie.

"You could've just driven in stony silence like always," Bonnie said. "Making me walk was a little bit extreme don't you think?"

"I figured it would give you lots of time to think," Christy said.

"Oh it did," Bonnie said. "About your little mystery trip. You gonna tell me about that yet?"

"It's none of your business," Christy snapped. "Drop it!"

"You can't hide it forever," Bonnie said simply.

"Watch me," Christy said, going to her room. "Good night!" Bonnie stood there with her arms crossed. It really bothered her that her daughter was keeping this secret. It must be a doozy. She really hoped she could figure it out soon. It made her lose precious sleep at night. She left and got into her car to drive home. She was going to make Christy crack. It wouldn't take much.

 **I know there wasn't a lot of the other Friends characters in this chapter, so I'm going to write more in the next chapter. Hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	4. Heart Attacks & a Bad Dream

**Thank you Writergurl30 for your review! I hope my readers enjoy this next chapter. It has mostly Friends material this time.**

 **Ross & Rachel's home**

Grace awoke to the sound of her window opening. She sat up boltright, scared. She was getting ready to scream when Emma's voice made her relax.

"It's me," Emma said. She fell through the window and crashed onto the floor. Then she giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Grace asked.

"Nooooo," Emma whispered. "Shhhhh." She laughed again. She struggled to stand up, so Grace got up to assist her.

"Mom's gonna kill you," Grace hissed.

"Then don't tell her," Emma rationalized. "Thanks for the entrance." She gestured to the window. Grace sighed. Of course her window was the one with the tree outside of it. Her parents had moved closer to Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler once Rachel learned she was pregnant with Grace so they could all be together growing up. She had loved the tree when she was little. Now she just wished they would cut it down. When they reached Emma's bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed face first. Then she moved her arms and legs like she was making a snow angel. Grace noticed she was still laughing.

"What are you _on_?" Grace demanded.

"I dunno," Emma replied, her voice muffled by the bedspread. "But it feels amaaaaazing!"

"I'm telling Mom," Grace said, moving to the door. Emma sprang up, surprisingly agile, and grabbed Grace's collar.

"Don't," she begged. "She already hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand you," Grace corrected.

"Same thing," Emma mumbled. "Look, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you keep this to yourself." She flashed a hundred dollar bill in Grace's face. Grace also wondered where she got that.

"Keep your money," Grace said. "I'm your sister. You don't have to buy me."

"Thanks sweetie," Emma slurred. "Night night." She turned back and crashed onto her bed again. Grace shook her head, feeling tears threaten to fall. She did love her sister and was really worried about her. This wasn't the first time Emma had snuck into her window at night either. Most times she just smelled of alcohol and men's cologne, but tonight was different. Emma seemed overly high and wasted. She was scared something bad was going to happen to her sister if she didn't act soon.

"Grace?" Rachel asked in the hallway. Grace jumped a mile high from fright.

"Yea?" she said once she recovered.

"What were you doing? Was that Emma?"

"I went to the bathroom and heard her talking in her sleep so I checked on her. She's fine," Grace lied. It surprised her how easily it came out. It also surprised her how guilty it made her feel to lie to her mom.

"Oh. Okay. I thought I heard laughing," Rachel said.

"She laughs in her sleep too," Grace offered. "It's so weird."

"Huh," Rachel commented. Grace waved goodnight and went back to her room, leaving her mother standing there wondering whether or not her youngest daughter had just lied to her for the first time about something big.

 **Erica Bing**

The light of her laptop was exceptionally bright tonight. She hoped it wouldn't alert anyone that she was still awake at two am. She was busy researching her birth mom. So far, nothing was coming up. This confused her. There should be some type of social media or profile online about her. Erica sat there feeling unsure. It still bothered her that her birth mom had been right there in New York so close to them the other day and didn't come say hello. Was she ashamed of them? Did she regret her decision to give them up? Did she chicken out? There were just too many questions.

"What are you doing up?"

"OhmyGod!" Erica shrieked, slamming her laptop down. She spun around. "Dad! You gave me a heart attack!"

"You'd be dead if you had one of those," Chandler pointed out, teasing. "But seriously, why are you up this late? Everything okay?" He didn't mention the laptop slamming. He knew from experience that confrontation did not get him anywhere.

"Yea. I'm just...researching," she lied quickly. She winced inside. She hated lying to her dad.

"Trying to find your birth mom?" Chandler asked as though he knew all along.

"H-how did you know?" Erica stuttered, surprised.

"Well, with the sighting of your birth mom the other day, I was surprised you hadn't started sooner," he admitted, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"I just want to know more about her," Erica confessed. "I'm confused as to why she didn't come say hi. Is she ashamed of us?"

"No, no, no," Chandler answered quickly. "Not at all! I just think she didn't know what to do, so she ran. It's what we do when we're afraid."

"But why be afraid to see us?"

"Maybe it reminded her of the pain of giving you away. Maybe she thought you'd be mad at her for giving you up? Maybe she regretted doing it after all and couldn't bear meeting you and seeing what she missed out on," Chandler suggested. He had these thoughts all the time. For the first couple of years, he and Monica sat on edge wondering if she'd come back and say she'd made a huge mistake. Instead, Erica had fallen off the face of the Earth it seemed, and after a while, they had breathed a sigh of relief that no one was going to take the twins away from them.

"Do you really think that?" Erica asked him now.

"I used to," Chandler said.

"I don't think I could give up my baby," Erica mused.

"I guess it would depend on the circumstance," Chandler reminded her. "But don't go getting knocked up on us now!" He laughed nervously.

"Dad!" Erica yelped, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his neck. He always did say stupid things when he was nervous.

"Will Mom be upset that I'm trying to find my birth mom?" Erica asked, changing the subject.

"Not at all. We always wanted you guys to know her. Your Mom understands that."

"Okay. Can you maybe not tell her right now? I mean, it's no big deal, but I don't want to start her worrying that I don't love her or something."

"She wouldn't think that, but I won't say anything," Chandler promised.

"Thanks, Dad," Erica smiled.

"Now, get to bed. You need your sleep," Chandler said, ruffling her hair and standing up. He made sure she was back in bed before returning to his.

"What's going on?" Monica asked sleepily when he crawled in beside her.

"Nothing. Just one of the kids up getting a drink," Chandler said.

"Mmm," she replied, already falling back to sleep. He kissed her cheek and slipped his hand into hers as he himself began to drift off.

 **A few days later**

 **Rachel**

"Ross? Have you seen my necklace? The one you gave me for our anniversary last year?" Rachel called. Ross came into the bedroom to find her crawling on her hands and knees on the floor with part of her under the bed.

"Ross?!" she called again.

"I haven't," he answered.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, banging her head on the underside of the bed. She pulled herself out, holding the top of her head and wincing. She scowled at him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he laughed. "I thought you heard me come in."

"Well, clearly I didn't," she said. "So you haven't seen it?"

"No. I thought you kept it on your dresser?" Ross asked, going over to look. Rachel stood up and followed.

"I do, but it's not there. Did I lend it to Monica or Phoebe? Do you remember me saying I did?"

"No. Not that I recall anyway," Ross said, thinking. "You had it last week at dinner."

"I know. This is so weird..." Rachel trailed off.

"I'm sure it'll turn up," Ross reassured her. "They always do."

"I guess. I just really wanted to wear it tonight," Rachel pouted. They were going on a date to celebrate their first date all those years ago.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you won't be wearing much of anything for long," Ross winked at her.

"Ross!" she scolded, swatting him, but she still smiled. It was probably true. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly.

"I can't wait," he murmured.

"Mmm me either," she whispered back.

"Mom?" Grace asked at the doorway. "When is Aunt Phoebe coming to pick me up?"

"She's not," Rachel told her, unfolding herself from Ross's arms. He gave her another wink as he left the room, rubbing Grace's shoulder affectionately as he passed her.

"What?! I wanted to see Paul tonight," Grace complained.

"Sorry. They were busy tonight. Emma is going to hang out with you," Rachel said.

"Highly unlikely," Grace muttered.

"Don't say that," Rachel admonished. "Emma promised. She does love you, you know."

 _Just for my window entrance,_ Grace thought. She didn't say anything out loud. She just nodded and left. Rachel felt worried. She wanted her daughters to have a better relationship than she did with her sisters. She really wished she knew what was going on with Emma lately. She barely saw her, and Emma seemed overly tired and rather thin looking the past few weeks. It worried her. She tried to not think about it as she got ready. She didn't want any distractions for her date tonight with her husband.

 **Phoebe & Mike**

"After you, Mrs. Bananahammock," Mike teased.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bag," Phoebe curtsied in return, grinning. It was their joke with one another to call each other by the names they had created for themselves years ago. They were exiting their favorite restaurant after a lovely dinner together. Paul was at home doing homework.

"Are you happy?" Mike asked her suddenly as they were walking hand in hand.

"Of course! Are you happy?" Phoebe asked back, worried.

"I'm always happy with you," Mike smiled, kissing her hand.

"I'm glad. Why did you ask me if I was?"

"I just wondered if you still were happy or if you wished your life was different," Mike shrugged.

"I wouldn't trade this life for anything, Mike," Phoebe reassured him. "It's been really good to me." Mike beamed at her, stopping to pull her into a kiss. When he pulled back, Phoebe noticed something over his shoulder. Noticing the look on her face, Mike turned as well. Emma was coming out of a dark alleyway and was walking towards them looking around nervously.

"Emma?" Phoebe asked. Emma halted, seeing them standing there.

"Oh, hi," she said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming home from dinner," Phoebe answered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Emma replied quickly. "Just walking."

"I thought you were with Grace tonight?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I was. I just left. I'm meeting someone," Emma said shyly.

"Really," Phoebe commented. She felt her suspicion grow the more she stood there talking to Emma.

"Yup! So, I'm off," Emma said, walking past them.

"Bye," Phoebe said to her receding back.

"Bye!" Emma called back, raising her hand without turning around. Mike looked at her.

"That was weird," he noted.

"Definitely. She's hiding something," Phoebe said. "Come on, we should go talk to Rachel and Ross."

"No, no," Mike said. "It's their date night. Don't ruin it for them. We can talk to them tomorrow about it."

"You're right. Just don't let me forget to," Phoebe said. He agreed he wouldn't. They continued walking home, both thinking about Emma and worried about what she was up to.

 **Christy**

"What are you doing home?" Bonnie asked as Christy came crashing through the door. "I thought you were finally banging Adam tonight. The poor guy looked like he was gonna explode when he picked you up."

"That didn't work out," Christy said, pulling her heels off.

"Why not?"

"I just can't do it. I'm not ready. I'm way to vulnerable right now," Christy explained. "He understands."

"Sure he does," Bonnie snorted.

"You know what? I don't need this from you," Christy said. "You don't get it."

"Oh, I get it. You need some self-esteem boosters," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I'm not like you! I can't just sleep around and not care!"

"Maybe not, but you can't starve yourself forever," Bonnie sang, pulling her magazine back up.

"Whatever," Christy huffed. She went to her room.

"Mom!" Roscoe called. He came into her room. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Christy said, gathering him into her arms. "It's okay. I'm here now." She consoled her son as she thought about Adam. She wondered who would console him after their breakup.

"Christy!" Bonnie yelled. "Someone at the door!"

"I'll be back, okay?" Christy said to Roscoe, who nodded. He crawled into her bed and pulled the sheets over him. Christy went out to the door and halted in her tracks. Gabriel's wife, Claudia, was standing there.

"Claudia," she said, scared. Had she found out about their affair?

"It's Clowdia," Claudia corrected. Christy noticed her mother had picked up the bat by the door.

"I've got your back," Bonnie whispered, swinging the bat playfully.

"What brings you here?" Christy asked.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I confronted Gabriel about the affair," Claudia said.

"And?" Christy asked. Bonnie clutched the bat harder.

"He said I'm imagining it because I drink too much. He suggested I come talk to you cos you're a big alcoholic that wrecked your life," Claudia went on.

"Oh! Well, yes, I can help!" Christy said, a little too excited. She was so relieved Gabriel hadn't sold her out. Claudia pulled her into a hug, and Christy mouthed "Oh my God!" to Bonnie.

"I wanted to hit her," Bonnie sighed, setting the bat down.

"So, I'll see you later," Claudia said as she left.

"Must you resort to violence?" Christy asked, pushing past her mother.

"Hey, it's how you and I are even here today!" Bonnie called after her. Christy shook her head. She wondered if their relationship would ever be normal. She snuggled in next to Roscoe, grateful that he at least still loved her. Her mind wandered to the twins again. She wondered if they even knew about her. She wondered if they'd ever want to meet her. She cursed herself for being caught by Joey for the upteenth time. She hoped he hadn't said anything. She didn't want the twins to think she was ashamed of them. Maybe she should go back and see them to clear things up. She didn't think it would be possible, though, with her mother constantly in her face. It would be discovered, and then she'd have to confront the wrath of Bonnie over two lost grandchildren. She just wasn't up to that right now, and she doubted she ever would be.

 **Joey-New York City**

Joey was driving along humming to a tune on the radio when he saw something that made him slam onto his brakes and almost cause a two lane pileup behind him. He pulled over quickly and put his four ways on. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. He watched as Emma, dressed in hardly anything, hopped into a car with some strange guy and drove away. Joey wanted to puke. Emma? Little Emma? A hooker? This had to be a mistake. He followed the car. It stopped at some hotel, and he watched again as Emma hopped out and was hanging off the guy all giggly and flirtatious. Joey leaped out of his car and sprinted after them.

"EMMA!" he shouted. Emma spun around, shoving the guy off her.

"Uncle Joey!" she cried. The guy stood there, confused and angry looking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey asked, outraged.

"Hey, pal, she's mine. I paid already," the guy said, stepping forward.

"Hey, pal," Joey snapped. "Beat it or I'll beat you." The guy stepped back.

"Uncle," Emma hissed. "Just leave!"

"No way!" Joey yelled. "You're coming with me!" He grabbed her elbow and hauled her away.

"Your agency will be hearing from me!" the guy called, extremely pissed now.

"Agency?" Joey asked her. "Emma, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing or I'm calling your mother."

"Oh, God! Don't call her," Emma begged. "It'll make her sick."

"It's making _me_ sick!" Joey growled. "Out with it. Now!"

"Okay, okay," Emma cried. "I need to make money."

"Why?"

"I'm in debt."

"From what?"

"I can't explain that."

"Oh yes, you can."

"I owe someone a lot of money," Emma finally said.

"For what?"

"I don't want to say."

"Emma, for God's sake just tell me!" Joey commanded. She hung her head, defeated.

"I used money that I won gambling for someone on drugs and alcohol. A lot of drugs and alcohol," Emma said. "They want their money back."

"How much?"

"20,000 dollars," Emma whispered.

"Emma! My God! Why didn't you just ask us? Why did you think that being a hooker was better?" Joey asked. His heart was breaking.

"Actually," Emma said slowly. "I've been doing it for a while. It wasn't just to get this money back."

"Emma!"

"My friends were doing it. It seemed like a great idea, getting money for pleasure," Emma said defensively.

"Emma, that is NEVER a good idea. You could get hurt! You could get killed!" Joey lectured. "You need to talk to your parents right now."

"No! I'll stop, I promise. I'm stopping right now!" Emma declared.

"Get in the car," Joey ordered. She obliged, deflating in defeat. They drove in silence.

"Can I at least change first?" Emma asked quietly.

"No. You're gonna face them just as you are. They need to know."

"I thought you were cool," Emma said angrily.

"I'm not cool when it comes to this. You have a problem, and you need help. Me being cool and looking the other way is not appropriate for this situation."

"It's my life!"

"Save that argument for your parents," Joey instructed. "Now stop talking. I need to process all this." Emma sat in stony silence as they drove. Joey felt even more sick as time went on. Rachel was going to just die. Ross would kill Emma. Emma could run away and live her own life somewhere else and sink even further into this whole mess. He knew they all had to be careful in how they approached her. He stopped the car suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Letting you change," Joey said. "Go before I change my mind." Emma hastily rummaged through her bag and threw on a hoodie and sweats over her outfit.

"Why the change of heart?" she asked when she finished.

"I don't think you being embarrassed like this is going to help you decide to be helped," Joey explained. Emma said nothing. There was no way out of it now. She was going to deal with her parents' wrath one way or another. She just hoped they wouldn't kick her out over this. She didn't know where she would even go.

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? I'm sorry it was a dark ending to this chapter. I'll update soon I promise. I'm just juggling a few other stories as well, so stay with me!**


	5. Chop Liver & a Skipped Cab Fare

**Rachel & Ross**

Rachel heard her phone buzzing on the dresser beside the bed, and she ignored it without even looking at it. She and Ross were in the middle of what she thought to be very good sex, and nobody was going to interrupt that. It had been too long since they had done this, and they both needed it desperately.

"Oh keep going," Rachel moaned. Ross obliged. Then, his phone started buzzing. He paused briefly, looking at her.

"Should I?"

"No. They'll leave a message," she added. He kept going. Her phone buzzed again.

"Maybe you should..."

"Nope! Here," Rachel said, grabbing her phone and silencing it. "Yours too." Ross did the same.

"It's Joey," Ross said.

"Probably lost his sandwich and wants to complain about it," Rachel said dismissively. "We'll talk to him later."

"Sounds good to me," Ross agreed. He went back to loving his wife. He had missed this so much. It felt amazing to reconnect in this way. He shoved the thought of Joey calling both of them out of his mind in order to concentrate. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

 **Joey**

"Well, neither of them are answering," Joey sighed. "So I guess they're busy." Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter showered and changed now. Grace was beside her looking unsure of what to say. Uncle Joey had looked very serious when he came home with Emma, and she didn't have the courage to ask what was wrong. It definitely didn't look good.

"Have you thought of what you're going to say?" Joey asked Emma. She glared at him. Her anger had returned.

"No. I don't see why I have to say anything. It's my life! It's none of their business!" she shouted.

"Emma," Joey said softly. "They love you. We love you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt! God! I'm twenty years old!" Emma raged. She shoved herself off the stool and stormed to her room.

"What's going on?" Grace asked. Joey sighed. He didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Your sister is just into some things that aren't healthy. I'm trying to help her," he said.

"Is this to do with her coming home late at night through my window?" Grace asked.

"What? She does that?" Joey asked instead of answering her.

"All the time," Grace shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"I didn't want to worry them."

"So you've been keeping this worry to yourself? Grace, honey, that's not healthy," Joey said.

"I just figured it was normal partying stuff," Grace replied. "But she was so weird the other night."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. She was on some kind of drug, but she was out of it more than usual."

"Oh God," Joey groaned. This was getting better and better. He dialed his phone again.

"Who are you calling now?"

"Monica."

 **Monica & Chandler**

"Joey! Slow down!" Monica said into the phone. Chandler looked up at her from the table. He was playing Blokus with Jack and Erica, and they were creaming him.

"Emma was WHAT?!" Monica screeched. Chandler jumped up at this. The twins looked at their parents worriedly.

"Honey?" Chandler asked, coming closer.

"We'll be right there!" Monica said, hanging up.

"Monica?"

"We have to go over there right now," she ordered. "Kids, stay here."

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

"Your cousin needs a huge slap in the head," Monica answered. She grabbed her purse. "Come on, Chandler."

"We'll be back," Chandler said to them as he followed her. Once they were in the car, Monica started crying. She had trouble getting the key into the ignition, making Chandler take it from her and trade places.

"What's going on?" he asked as they started to drive.

"Joey caught Emma with a man," Monica said.

"Okay. She is twenty. I'm sure we all know she's having sex by now," Chandler pointed out.

"No, no, no," Monica stopped him. "She was hooking!"

"Hook-what?!"

"She was a hooker! Joey said she has been doing it for a while now," Monica cried.

"Oh my God! A hooker?! Emma?! No way! Oh my God!" Chandler shouted.

"Yes! Joey is terribly upset. He can't get a hold of Rachel or Ross," Monica said.

"They're on their date tonight," Chandler said.

"I know! They should answer their phones though! What are we going to do?!" she asked, her voice getting more shrill.

"I don't know," Chandler answered. "I really don't."

"Okay. Let's calm down," Monica said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

 _(Flash forward to Ross and Rachel's home)_

"This is SO not a misunderstanding!" Chandler yelled. Emma had stormed back into her room after Joey forced her to come out and tell them the truth.

"I see that now!" Monica shouted back. "Stop yelling!"

"Both of you, stop," Joey ordered. "You're upsetting Grace."

"Oh, Grace, honey," Monica said, rushing over to her. "We're so sorry you're hearing this."

"It's okay. I knew something was wrong," Grace replied. Monica hugged her tightly.

"You going to be all right?" she asked her.

"Yea. Can I go to bed now?" Grace asked back. Monica looked at the clock: 1 am. Where the hell were Ross and Rachel?

"Yes. That's a good idea," Monica answered. Grace left, making Monica ache for her. What a thing to learn about your sister. The door finally opened as Ross and Rachel came inside laughing and kissing.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Joey shouted. They both stopped in their tracks.

"W-what's going on?" Rachel asked. She yanked her coat off. Ross followed suit. "Is everyone okay?"

"Joey, tell us," Ross said.

"I called and texted like a hundred times!" Joey yelled. "Why didn't you answer?!" Ross looked guiltily at Rachel, who hung her head.

"We were busy," Rachel whispered.

"It's okay," Monica said, interrupting Joey. "We knew you were on a much needed date. Let's forget that whole not answering phone bit. We need to talk."

"What's going on?" Ross echoed Rachel's earlier question.

"It's Emma," Monica began.

"Oh my God! Is she okay? Where is she?!" Rachel cried.

"I'm right here, Mom," Emma said, coming down the stairs.

"Honey! Are you hurt?!" Rachel asked, rushing to her and holding her tightly.

"No," Emma answered coldly.

"Then what's wrong?" Ross asked. Joey looked at Emma, who glared back.

"Why don't you ask Uncle Joey?" she said.

"Joey?" Rachel asked, turning to look at him.

"I...I caught Emma tonight as...as a...a hooker," Joey finished. He felt sick as he watched Ross and Rachel's faces.

"What?!" Ross asked in disbelief. "Emma? Is this true?" They both looked at their daughter.

"Emma?" Rachel prompted.

"Yes, it's true," Emma clarified. Her parents gasped.

"I don't believe this!" Ross shouted, grabbing his head in his hands. "Emma, why?!"

"She has bigger problems," Chandler cut in.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"I stole money I won gambling for someone and bought drugs and alcohol. I owe someone 20,000 dollars," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God!" Rachel shrieked. "Emma!"

"It's no big deal," Emma shrugged. "I'm an adult. This is my life."

"You will NOT live that kind of life in my house!" Ross shouted.

"Ross!" Rachel cried. "Ross, don't!"

"No, Rachel! She can't expect to live here while living her life like that!" he said angrily.

"So what, you're kicking me out?" Emma asked. "Fine! Cos I don't want to stay here!" She spun on her heel and ran upstairs.

"Ross, you can't do that to her. We have to help her!" Rachel yelled at him.

"She can get help and not live here," Ross answered. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Especially with Grace in the house! Have you thought about her?"

"Why don't you guys just sleep on this?" Monica suggested. "I know it's a huge shock, but think about Emma. This is a cry for help, and throwing her out will only make things worse."

"Yea, Ross. Don't do this to Emma. This was exactly what she was afraid of," Joey said.

"Really?" Ross asked. "Well, she should have thought of that before she started any of this!"

"Ross!" Rachel called as he left to go up to their room.

"Let him process it," Monica said, hugging her. "I'd be furious too."

"Would you kick out your daughter?" Rachel asked.

"It would come to my mind," Monica admitted. "But I don't know if I'd vocalize it immediately."

"This is so not how I saw this night ending," Rachel muttered. "Thank you guys for being here. You can go now. We...I've got this."

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yea. Good night," Rachel said, heading upstairs.

"Wow," Chandler said. "Can you believe this?"

"No, I can't," Monica answered. Joey nodded in agreement. It was all a huge nightmare that they were all hoping would disappear in the morning.

 **The Next Day-Christy**

"Bonnie. Alcoholic," Bonnie was saying at the front of the group.

"Hi, Bonnie," everyone chorused. Christy felt impatient today. She wasn't in the mood to hear about her mother's adventures in the sack.

"So, I've lost my job, and I'm scared," Bonnie said. Christy sat up straighter. What? "I've been two years sober and trying to be a 'better person,' but I was barely making ends meet and now, well, I just don't know. Didn't think I'd live this long so I didn't save for a rainy day! Anyway, thanks for letting me share." Bonnie stepped down. Christy said nothing to her for the rest of the meeting. At their diner later, Bonnie ordered a cobb salad without mentioning her share.

"Don't you want to talk about this?" Christy asked.

"About what? It's nothing."

"Um, Bonnie?" Marjorie said.

"Hmm? What?"

"Christy is worried about you. As am I."

"So I lost my job! Big deal. I'm fine."

"Are you? You know, fine stands for Frustrated, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional right?" Marjorie said.

"Wow. Aren't you extra annoying today!" Bonnie snorted.

"You have to be honest. Humble, Open, Non-judgmental..."

"Oh, shut up before I strangle you!" Bonnie snapped.

"...Egoless, Spiritual, and Trusting," Marjorie finished.

"We're just trying to help," Christy said.

"Well, I don't need it," Bonnie said. She returned to her salad. "And anyway, I don't think anyone here is in the position to help me. Especially a cat lady. You know what CAT stands for? Crazy, Annoying, Twit!" Marjorie gave her a scowl.

"I don't like you," Marjorie said.

"Nor I you," Bonnie replied cheerfully. They ate in silence. Christy continued to worry about her mother. She felt her mother's sobriety was at stake, and that scared her a lot-more than her mother finding out about the twins.

 **Rachel**

Rachel was sick. She woke up that morning wishing it was all a dream, and it wasn't. To make matters worse, Phoebe phoned her.

"Rach? I have something to tell you," Phoebe said. She explained what her and Mike saw last night. Rachel sighed hard.

"Thanks, Phoebs. We already have the answer."

"What?! And no one told me? What am I, chop liver?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry, hon. It was late, and I didn't want to wake you at 1am."

"You could have. So what's going on?" Phoebe prodded. Rachel filled her in. Phoebe was stunned.

"So now I don't know what to do. Emma hasn't come out of her room at all today. Ross wants her out. He's gone somewhere. Grace is in her room doing homework and trying to be brave. I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay. Give Emma some time. She's probably just upset about what Ross said. They need to work it out."

"I know they do! I just don't know how that's going to work," Rachel lamented. "I gotta go. Grace wants me." Rachel hung up and went up to Grace's room.

"I'm stuck," Grace said, gesturing at her homework.

"On what?" Rachel asked, feeling relieved it wasn't about Emma. A homework problem she could handle.

"Trigonometry," Grace said, pointing.

"Oh...uhhh," Rachel stalled. She was no good at this type of math. "Maybe call Paul? Isn't he in the same class?"

"You're right. Thanks," Grace said. Rachel patted her on the back and left. So maybe she couldn't handle that homework problem. She paused outside of Emma's door. She debated going in to see her, but changed her mind. She knew she'd just get even more angry and say things she would regret later. She went back downstairs and waited for Ross to get home.

 **Christy**

She came home to see her daughter wearing sweats and visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my jeans," Violet said.

"Oh. I'm wearing them, sorry," Christy said, looking down.

"None of mine fit me," Violet complained.

"Well, that's what happens when you're carrying a baby bump. Oohh whoa!" Christy yelped as Luke came around the table with just underpants on. "What the hell?"

"She's got my pants..." Luke gestured.

"Just go put some on!" Christy ordered. "I'm seeing shapes I don't wanna see!" Luke sauntered to Violet's room and returned with a pair of her hot pink sweats.

"In a mood much?" Violet asked.

"Sorry. Your grandmother is worrying me," Christy offered.

"Welcome to my life," Violet scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christy asked.

"Do you want me to remind you of what it was like around here when you were drinking?" Violet asked snottily.

"Nope. Talk about it in therapy, which mommy will pay for," Christy said, changing the subject. She left, deciding it was better for their relationship to do this than lock horns with each other. She eventually crawled into bed hours later still thinking about her mother. Almost as if she conjured her, there was a tapping at her window, and her mother was waving at her.

"What are you doing?" Christy asked, opening it.

"Skipping out on the cab," she said. "Move your ass."

"Well...I...okay," Christy said, moving. Bonnie slid through the window and landed on her face. "Have you been drinking?"

"Noooo. Well, maybe a little," Bonnie admitted, gesturing with her fingers.

"Mom! You just threw two years of sobriety out the window!" Christy yelled.

"And I just climbed back into it," Bonnie said, pointing.

"Oh, Mom."

"What? I lost my job, my apartment, and my car. Well, I just can't find my car really," Bonnie rambled. "Can I live here?"

"I-I guess," Christy said. Bonnie crashed onto her bed and started snoring. She sighed in frustration. Things just had to get worse around here didn't they?

 **Rachel & Ross**

When Ross finally came home, Rachel sprang onto him.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I was worried!"

"I went to work. I just needed to get away," Ross explained. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Go talk to your daughter," Rachel ordered. "You need to take back what you said to her last night."

"I know. I was an ass. I just overreacted and got really upset. Does she hate me?"

"I actually haven't seen her today," Rachel said. "She won't come out of her room."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go talk to her," Ross nodded. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer. "Emma!" he called. "Come on let me in." No answer still. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. It swung open, creaking a little. He stood there, staring.

"Rachel!"

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel called, running up to join him. He pointed. She gasped, covering her mouth. The room was empty with things missing. Emma was gone.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**


	6. A Huge Mess & Crazy Eyes

**Thank you again for the continued support! Fingers crossed for some more followers! ;)**

 **Phoebe & Mike**

Her phone rang harshly, interrupting her thoughts. Mike looked up at her questioningly when she didn't answer right away. He had just finished helping Paul with a trigonometry question so Paul could help Grace with it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Mike asked, pointing.

"I don't want to. I already know what it's going to be about," Phoebe replied.

"What?"

"Emma."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should still answer," he suggested.

"It'll be bad news."

"Just answer the phone, Phoebs. You're going to hear it sooner than later."

"Hello?" Phoebe said, answering while giving Mike a look. "Uh huh. Yea. Okay. Will do." She hung up.

"Well?" Mike prompted.

"Emma's gone. I'm to tell them if she comes here," Phoebe said nonchalantly.

"That's terrible! Why aren't you more concerned?"

"Because I already knew it was bad news. Big shock, Emma ran away because she can't handle the consequences of her choices," Phoebe said. "She'll come back. The world is a lot harsher than it looks when you're living on the streets."

"Should we go look for her?" Mike asked, worried.

"No. Rachel said just sit tight in case she came here. I doubt she would. She never really liked me much," Phoebe lamented.

"I think she just got into her own stuff and left us behind," Mike said. "I wouldn't say she didn't like you."

"Thanks, Mike," Phoebe smiled. He really did try.

"Emma's missing?" Paul asked, coming into the room.

"Yea. Don't worry about it, Paul. She'll be found or she'll come home," Phoebe reassured him.

"Why did she run away?" Paul prodded.

"I don't know," Phoebe lied. "Did you talk to Grace?"

"Yea. She didn't mention Emma had disappeared, but she's really upset," Paul replied. "I feel bad."

"We all do, sweetie. It's a sad time for everyone. Go back to your reading or whatever it is you were doing. We'll let you know what's going on, okay?" Phoebe said. Paul nodded and went back to his room.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"She's really gone?" Chandler asked after Monica hung up the phone. She nodded. "Poor Rachel."

"Poor Ross," Monica countered. "He feels terrible for telling her to get out now."

"This is a huge mess," Chandler said.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Monica asked. "I feel like we should do something."

"Not much to do besides comb the city looking for her," Chandler said. "But she could be anywhere by now."

"Rachel wasn't sure when she left. She could have left this morning for all we know," Monica agreed. "She could be on a plane to somewhere already."

"I can't believe she'd run away. I never put her as the running away type," Chandler mused.

"She took my brother too seriously, that's why," Monica said.

"He was angry," Chandler responded. "People don't say the best of things when they're angry."

"I know that. I just wish Emma knew that," Monica sighed. "Should we at least try to look for her?"

"What's happened to Emma?" Erica asked, spying them from the stairs. Jack was in his room playing online video games, so he was out of the loop.

"She's just...missing," Monica reluctantly told her. "I'm sure she'll come back."

"Missing? What?! Why aren't we looking for her?" Erica demanded.

"Because she doesn't want us to, love," Chandler explained. "It's a long story."

"I want to hear it," Erica said, sitting at the table and crossing her arms.

"Oh, sweetie," Monica sighed again. "I really don't want to tell you because Emma wouldn't want me to. She'll tell you herself one day. It's not my place."

"That's not fair!" Erica shouted. "It's obviously bad enough that she left home. What is it?!"

"What's with all the yelling? It's disrupting my game," Jack said, standing at the stairwell. His headphones were dangling around his neck.

"You idiot!" Erica snapped at him. "Emma is missing, and all you care about is your stupid game!"

"Hey! I didn't know Emma was missing," Jack said defensively.

"Both of you just go to your rooms for now," Monica said. "I'll come talk to you later. Your dad and I are going out for a bit." Jack left without any further questions. Erica glowered at her parents until she finally gave in and left as well.

"We should tell them," Chandler said.

"Not right now. It'll just upset them worse. I will eventually," Monica promised. "Ready?"

"Yea," Chandler said. Who was really ready to go looking for their missing niece? He was imagining bad things happening to her. It scared him.

 **Joey**

"Emma!" Joey called. He was walking down empty streets, calling out into the darkness. "EMMA!" He was worried sick. How could she just take off like that? What was wrong with her? She was in trouble enough as it was. He disregarded the fact that she was twenty years old and could do what she wanted with her life. To him, Emma would always be the little girl who stole Hugsy. He wondered where they all went wrong and how they missed where Emma's life was spiraling into.

"Emma!" he shouted again. She didn't answer. He stopped, standing there in the street feeling lost. How were they ever going to find her?

 **Ross & Rachel**

They were searching together. They left Grace with Phoebe, who almost looked relieved to be left out of the intense search. Mike, however, had gone out to help.

"I can't believe she did this," Rachel kept saying. "Why would she do this to us?"

"I don't know Rach, maybe because I told her to?" Ross said sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't have said those things!" Rachel cried. "No wonder she left! You were so mean."

"I was angry! I was in shock! What did she expect me to say? 'Oh, sweetie, your choice of being a hooker was amazing! Top notch!' No! I am not going to condone it. She is old enough to know better. Where did we go wrong?" Ross asked. His feelings bounced from angry to sad to confused to ashamed then back to angry. Emma. Their Emma. Who the hell was she?

"I don't know, Ross," Rachel said sadly. "I don't know. I just want her back so I can make it all better."

"I'm not sure we can do that, Rach," Ross replied. "I think we're too late for that."

"She won't survive out here alone," Rachel cried. "She'll get killed."

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to call it a night," Ross said. "We're not going to find her, and Grace needs us just as much right now."

"You're right," Rachel said. "In the morning, I'll call the police and officially give a missing person's report."

"Why wait until morning?" Ross asked. "Why not now?"

"Because I still have hope that she'll come home. I'd rather not get everyone excited until she doesn't show up," Rachel explained.

"I wish I had your hope," Ross said. He squeezed her hand, and they turned to return home. It was going to be a long night.

 **The Next Day-Bonnie**

"Here's your babysitters while I go to work," Christy said, revealing Marjorie and Regina to her mother. Bonnie sank into the couch lower. They were the two least people she wanted to see right now. Regina was a hotheaded African American woman who had recently admitted to being an alcoholic and was going to jail for embezzling millions of dollars from her clients, and Marjorie was, well, Marjorie. There wasn't a real reason there. They cornered her on the couch while Christy left for work. She took her mother's keys just in case.

"It's time to heal, Bonnie. Health..." Marjorie started.

"Oh cut the crap. I'm not in the mood for your damn acronyms right now," Bonnie snapped.

"Shut up, woman, or I'll take you down," Regina warned. "You know I can and will." Bonnie sank into the couch deeper. She knew Regina would honor her word.

"I think we need a meeting," Marjorie said. "I'll start." She went on about how she had been clean for 32 years and how she came about realizing she had a problem with alcohol and drugs. Regina went next, talking about how she was being divorced and her son wasn't talking to her as well as the fact she was going to jail and was terrified. Both looked at Bonnie when Regina was finished. Bonnie sighed.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Bonnie," they replied.

"I've been sober for about...damn it, where's my watch?! Well, it's been less than five hours anyway," Bonnie said. "I tried so hard to be a good mom, but I failed in a lot of ways. I screwed up so bad so many times. I don't know if Christy will forgive me. It was hard, you know, growing up in foster care and then having the love of my life abandon me right after Christy was born. I am just...so...messed up," Bonnie whispered. "I have to go see her. I can't lose her. I have to apologize right now!" She jumped up.

"Bonnie? Where are you going?" Marjorie asked.

"To the restaurant. Damn! She took my keys. I need a lift," Bonnie rambled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Regina said.

"Fine! I don't need any of you," Bonnie said. She ran out the door.

"Oh, boy," Marjorie said. She and Regina hurried after her before Bonnie could do more damage to her relationship with Christy.

 **Christy**

"Sweetie?" Bonnie's voice reached her ears.

"Mom?" Christy asked, horrified. She freaked out. What was she doing here?! She looked atrocious, her hair all wild and sticking out with her mascara smeared all over, and she had her crazy eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. I need your forgiveness. I screwed up, but I'm done screwing up. Sweetie, I'm here to help you make life easier," Bonnie said hurriedly. "Here, let me." She took the menus off Christy and went to the table where a couple had just sat down.

"Can I take your order?" Bonnie asked.

"No!" Christy shrieked. "No, no. Mom, listen to me. Just go home. We can talk later."

"Then you'll forgive me?" Bonnie asked.

"Just, please go home," Christy begged. Marjorie and Regina showed up then, taking each of Bonnie's arms.

"I'll see you later!" Bonnie called, waving. Christy apologized to the couple and hurried away before Gabriel could come and yell at her. She'd deal with her mother later.

 **Later**

"So how about it? I look after Roscoe and Violet and you just go to work and leave the rest to me," Bonnie said. Christy looked at her, skeptical.

"It's hard to forgive you, Mom. You did a lot of shit when I was growing up," Christy began.

"I know, I know. I take full responsibility. Just...give me this chance. I won't mess up again," Bonnie pleaded. She looked so desperate that Christy felt bad for her.

"You want forgiveness? Stop apologizing and step up. Grow a pair! Marjorie does a better job at being my mom than you," Christy said, crossing her arms.

"Aye, aye," Bonnie saluted. "I will step up. Starting now. You want some tea?"

"No! I want to be left alone to think," Christy said.

"About what?"

"About the fact my mother is now living with me. It's a lot to think about," Christy said, walking away. She locked her bedroom door and dug for the photo of her twins. She needed to hide this deeper now that her mother was going to be there full time. She didn't put it past her mother to not snoop. This whole situation was making her sick, but what could she do?

"You guys are lucky," Christy whispered. "You missed out on this crazy, messed up life of mine." She gave it a kiss and then buried it deep within her belongings in the closet. They'd have to stay there for now until her mother left.

 **Rachel & Ross**

Everyone was at their house the next day. They had phoned the police, and now they were being questioned. By the time the process was over, they were all exhausted. They had no idea what to do next.

"Where would she go?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered, defeated. Her daughter hadn't come back. She was beginning to lose hope.

"Has she ever mentioned a place she would want to go?" Monica asked.

"No. At least, not that I know of," Ross replied.

"There has to be a clue somewhere," Phoebe said. "There just has to be."

"I found her diary," Grace said quietly. Ross sat bolt upright, and Rachel gasped.

"What?! Let me see it," Ross said, reaching for it. Rachel huddled beside him, reading. She covered her mouth, crying.

"Is it bad?" Chandler asked.

"She hates me," Rachel whispered. "According to her, I've ignored her for years. I haven't got a damn clue who she is or anything. I can't believe she never talked to me."

"I guess we should have kept up on her life," Ross lamented. "God, I feel so horrible right now."

"Grace?" Rachel asked. "Do you feel like I've ignored you?"

"No," Grace said. "I mean, you sometimes don't pay attention to what's going on around here, but you don't intentionally ignore us. I just don't think you can help it."

"Oh," Rachel moaned. "I'm self-centered."

"I didn't say that," Grace said. "You just...get caught up in things. I think that's just who you are. Right?" Grace looked at her family.

"Oh, yea," Chandler said. "You can get spacey sometimes."

"Spacey?" Rachel asked. "Do you guys think this too?"

"Sometimes, yea," the others said, nodding.

"Oh, God," Rachel groaned. "Ross?"

"We both get distracted and spacey," Ross said to her. "I do it too."

"Well, we need to focus on finding Emma," Monica said, changing the subject. "I just hope she hasn't gone far."

 **Emma**

She had jumped on the first plane. She didn't care where it went. She knew nobody would miss her. Her father had made that very clear. She sipped her alcoholic beverage from the cart. She was starting a new life. She didn't need any one of them. She didn't need the judgment or the discipline. She was going to be her own person, and she was going to do it without them.


	7. A Mind Reader & a Pickle

**Thank you Loggie12 for your review! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I know it's still a little dark. I will pick it up eventually I promise!  
**

Emma felt lost. She had picked the first place she looked at to go to, and here she was: Napa, California. Right now, it didn't look like the poster. She clutched her backpack tightly. She had no idea where to even go. Everyone was swirling around her, full of purpose and meaning. She sat down on a nearby bench, mentally freaking out. Maybe she was way out of her league here. Maybe she should go back home. Home. She turned on her cell phone, receiving close to a hundred text messages from everyone and at least 20 voicemails. She clicked it off, not wanting to hear it right now. It might make her change her mind. She stood up, feeling confident now. They didn't want her and her type of life back home, so she would live it here. Couldn't be too hard to find someone to hook her up, right?

 **Rachel**

She was sitting in the living room crying. None of this felt real. None of it. Grace was watching her warily from the kitchen. Ross was upstairs on the phone with the police, hoping for a lead. He came down eventually looking disappointed.

"Nothing?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," he confirmed. "She's gone, Rach. Nobody has any idea where she is."

"California, here I come," Grace whispered. Both Rachel and Ross snapped their heads in her direction.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Ross asked, coming near her.

"She likes California. Said it would give her a good tan," Grace said. "Maybe she went there."

"Tell the police to check flights to California," Rachel said suddenly. "Maybe they'll catch her on camera there."

"I'm on it," Ross said, running back to the phone.

"When did she tell you about California?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Years ago. I just remembered it. She joked that she'd go there and meet hot boys and get a super hot tan," Grace explained. "I didn't take her seriously, but when you're upset, you go where you've always wanted to go, right?"

"Let's hope so," Rachel said, kissing her daughter's forehead. She went to join Ross. Grace thumbed the diary Emma had left. It had been an accident that she found it to begin with. It had been shoved behind Emma's dresser, and when Grace went looking for clues, she had discovered it. She didn't like the way she was portrayed in it.

"Am I your favorite?" Grace asked Rachel when her mother came back.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Rachel questioned.

"No reason," Grace shrugged. Rachel felt like she was on thin ice here, so she tread carefully.

"Was it in Emma's journal?" Rachel asked. When Grace didn't answer, she knew it was true. "Honey, I have no favorites. I love you both equally, okay?"

"But you do treat me better," Grace argued. "Emma's right."

"No, she's not. I treat you both differently because you're both different people. If I treated you the same, then you'd be the same, and that's not possible. We're all different from each other, Grace. Emma interpreted the way I treated you wrong. Okay?"

"Okay," Grace replied reluctantly. She didn't believe it. Maybe that's why Emma really ran away, because she thought Grace was the better sister. It hurt her to think that, that this was all her fault.

"It's not your fault," Rachel said, reading her daughter's mind. "Stop thinking it."

"I'll be in my room," Grace said, moving past her. Rachel sighed. This was not how she envisioned today going.

 **Christy**

Life was so boring! Her mother had everything done all the time, and she had no reason to rush about or be panicked about anything. She was missing the excitement she used to have when she drank. Christy went into her room and pulled out the photo of her and the twins. She supposed this must be the kind of life they were having-a boring one. Nothing wrong with boring, she guessed. She looked at her younger self. This was right before she hit the booze and drugs hardcore. Yea, she had drank before, but not to the extent that she did afterwards. Christy sighed, putting the picture back in it's hiding place.

"Christy?"

"Oh, shit," she muttered, cramming everything back the way it was and leaping onto her bed just before her mother came in.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Lying here. What are you doing?" Christy asked back. Bonnie looked over at her closet suspiciously.

"You're not hiding hooch in the closet are you?" Bonnie demanded.

"Smell my breath," Christy said. "Haaaaa. See? Nothing."

"You're just acting really weird," Bonnie said.

"Because I'm bored!" Christy replied.

"Interesting," Bonnie mused. "Anyhow, Baxter is out front with a van and wants to live in our driveway. I told him no, that you didn't need the extra drama."

"I wouldn't be drama," Baxter said, coming in. "I'm just living out there with the occasional bathroom privilege."

"You can stay," Christy said. Bonnie stared at her. "What?"

"Why would you let that loser stay in your driveway?" Bonnie asked.

"Cos if I gave him the couch, you'd be on the street," Christy told her.

"Touche," Bonnie agreed. She dropped the subject. Let Christy do what she wanted. Bonnie didn't know why she would want Baxter hanging around, but whatever. It wasn't her ex husband.

"No strange women in my yard, Baxter," Christy warned to his retreating back.

"Okay," he called back. Christy sighed.

"Why are you bored?" Bonnie asked.

"You know what, that's need to know, and you don't need," Christy replied. She got up and passed her mother. Bonnie eyed the closet before following. She had a hunch there was something in there her daughter didn't want her to see.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as Christy grabbed her coat and keys.

"Out," Christy answered, closing the door behind her. She needed air. She needed something to do. She paused in her driveway, wondering where she could even go.

 _The twins._

No. No, leave them alone, she thought. Christy shook her head. They were happy without her. She'd leave it that way.

 **Erica Bing**

Erica and Jack were hanging out at home while their parents were at their aunt and uncle's place. Erica felt sad that Emma had left just like that. She wondered if there could have been anything she could have said to change her mind. She opened her laptop, full of purpose.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, watching her type furiously.

"Nothing," Erica replied. She had taken some extra courses on the side on computers. She knew things others didn't.

"Are you hacking Emma's email?" Jack asked, leaning over her shoulder. "That's illegal."

"Not if she doesn't know it," Erica answered. "There's nothing here anyway." She scrolled down through Emma's emails. Mostly junk mail and the odd forward of some joke. Erica targeted Emma's Facebook next.

"Whoa," Jack said. "Remind me never to piss you off."

"That's right," Erica muttered. She scrolled down Emma's page. She checked Emma's messages. She saw some messages from some weird people that may have been about drugs or...

"Eww," Jack said. "Put it away. I think that's her pimp."

"This is disgusting," Erica grimaced. "How did we not see this?"

"Cos she lives a private life. She doesn't know half of anything about us," Jack pointed out. "Turn it off. I don't like invading her privacy like this."

"Well, she shouldn't have taken off on us then," Erica snapped. "She can't hide forever."

"I heard Mom say something about California," Jack told her. Erica looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They think that's where she's gone," he replied.

"Why would she go there?" Erica demanded.

"How should I know? I'm not a mind reader," Jack said defensively.

"All right, all right. California, eh?" Erica mused. With this new information, she dug deeper into Emma's emails.

"Ha!" she cried. "She tried to delete her ticket confirmation email, but I found it."

"You're almost scarily good at this," Jack winced. "How are you gonna show this to them? They'll know you hacked her."

"You think they'll care about that right now?" Erica asked.

"They will once they start thinking about it," Jack warned her. Erica thought about it.

"You're right. I could just say what flights and times there were, but they probably already found that out," Erica sighed. "This was pointless."

"It enlightened me about my sister," Jack responded.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," Erica threatened. "Or I'll post shit on your Facebook."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making my passwords much trickier," he told her. She shook her head, smiling. He really was naive.

 **Chandler & Monica**

"How could Emma do this to her parents?" Monica asked as they were driving home. She hated seeing Rachel so hollow and empty and Ross so defeated and sick.

"I don't know," Chandler replied. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. It was all a big mystery why Emma went down the dark path she did in the first place.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Monica asked, teary.

"She'll be fine. She's old enough to look after herself. Maybe not in the best way, but she does," Chandler added.

"I hope our kids don't ever do something like this," Monica went on.

"I doubt they will. Have some faith in them," Chandler said.

"I do. I just had faith in Emma too, and look what happened."

"Emma did not have us for parents," he pointed out.

"Are you saying Ross and Rachel aren't good parents?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying you would have been more on top of Emma possibly. Maybe Rachel was too, but I got the sense she didn't know what to do with her half of the time," he explained.

"She didn't," Monica sighed. They rode in silence the rest of the way home. There wasn't much else left to say anyway.

 **Christy**

She had met with Marjorie. She had gone for a walk. Now she was aimlessly driving just to avoid going home. This sucked. Why would her mother helping out finally make her feel this way? It didn't make any sense. She gave in and went home after a while. She eyed Baxter's van, getting an idea. She knocked on his door.

"Yes?" he asked, opening it. Smoke rolled out.

"Ugh. Are you high?" she asked.

"Not quite," he replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Want some waffles?" he asked, gesturing to his waffle iron.

"What the hell," Christy agreed.

"I have coffee too," he said.

"Sounds good," she nodded.

"So, what's on your mind?" he questioned

"I'm just annoyed with my mother. She's acting like a proper mother and grandmother, and it's pissing me off," Christy complained.

"That's a pickle," Baxter agreed. He knew enough to not get into it with her. She'd talk it out eventually.

"Maybe I should start drinking again," Christy sighed.

"Hey, whoa," Baxter said, putting down her mug. "No. Not a good idea. Christy, you have no clue what your kids went through when you were off your ass all the time. I do. It wasn't pleasant. Go skydiving if you're that bored. Don't start drinking again."

"I won't," Christy said. "I just was thinking it."

"Well, stop thinking it," he ordered. She looked at him. Then all of a sudden, she leaped on him. Having sex in a van-that was pretty exciting.

 **Emma**

She found a place with a "Roommate Wanted" sign, and she decided to try it out. After knocking on the door, she wondered if she was crazy. A girl with a ton of ear piercings and tattoos on both her arms answered.

"Hi," Emma started. "You were looking for a roommate? I'm looking for a room." The girl looked her up and down, chewing her gum thoughtfully.

"Okay," she said. "Come in." Emma followed, closing the door behind her. The girl led her to the living room, where another girl was sitting and smoking a joint.

"Whaddya think?" the girl asked the other. Both surveyed Emma.

"She got cash?" the other girl asked. Emma showed her a wad.

"Looks good to me," the first girl nodded. "I'm Casey. This is Veronica."

"V is good," Veronica corrected.

"I'm Emma," Emma said.

"Cool. You're in, Emma. Your room is over there," Casey said, pointing. Emma went over and looked inside. A twin bed with a dresser and one closet. Good enough for her. She plunked her bag down.

"Where you from?" Casey asked.

"New York."

"Wow," V whistled. "Whatcha doing all the way over here?"

"Needed to get away," Emma said. "Too much smog."

"I hear you. Not much fresh air here though," V said.

"It's good enough for me," Emma replied.

"Want some?" V asked, holding out a joint. Emma took it. She sat down and lit up while the other two girls chattered about the boys they were dating. Emma was feeling happier. This could work. Maybe she could even get a normal job without resorting to selling herself. She really didn't enjoy doing that much anyway. She sat there with Casey and V and didn't think about her family at all. It hurt too much.

 **Rachel & Ross**

"So we know she's definitely in California," Ross said. The police had found her boarding the plane. "What if she doesn't stay there though?"

"She's not answering me at all," Rachel sighed, putting her phone down.

"I think we should give her a little space before chasing after her. She is an adult. She might come home," Ross reasoned.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Give her time. She'll come home."

"You can't promise that."

"I'm thinking it," Ross told her. He went over and hugged her tightly. "We also have Grace to think about."

"She thinks Emma ran away because she's my favorite daughter," Rachel said, muffled by his shoulder.

"That's ridiculous. Did you explain that?" he asked.

"I did. I don't think she believed me though."

"I'll talk to her," Ross promised. "Let Monica know that Emma is definitely in California for now."

"Okay," Rachel said as he left to talk to Grace. She wanted to rush out there and bring Emma home, but she knew she couldn't do that. It would make things worse. If time was what she needed, then time is what she'd get.

 **Please, please, please leave a review!**


	8. A Wimp & Stupid Cats

**Thank you Babatomyfriends for your review. I hope I can finish it too!**

"Marjorie has cancer," Christy said, still not believing it. Bonnie was sitting across from her also in disbelief. "What should we do?"

"What can we do? It's cancer," Bonnie replied.

"Mom! We could take her soup or something," Christy said.

"Oh yea, cos soup will make the pain of cancer go away just like that," Bonnie said sarcastically, snapping her fingers.

"But soup is the official food of sick people," Christy argued. Bonnie threw up her hands in exasperation. Christy felt bad for Marjorie. Even though she said they had caught it early, breast cancer was still a terrifying thing. Violet had been complaining earlier about not being able to fit into her jeans, and Christy had lectured her on how she should be grateful for being healthy instead of complaining about being fat during pregnancy. Bonnie was driving her nuts, so she went out for a walk.

 **Emma**

Working for a diner was hard. She wasn't sure how her mother pulled off working at Central Perk. It required getting dirty at times, and she didn't think her mother was capable of allowing dirt to land on her in any way. She finished stacking the plates she had collected. It was quitting time. She took off her apron and waved goodbye to the chef. He was adorable, and she thought maybe they could hook up eventually. Emma walked back to her apartment thinking about the conversation she had heard earlier between three women. The oldest had confessed to having cancer, and the other two had been flabbergasted. Emma herself was worried about the cancer lady. She was always nice and left a good tip. She hoped the lady was right and would be just fine with treatment.

"Hey, V," Emma said, coming inside. She quickly noticed that V was right out of it. Emma shook her head. She was all for getting high at times, but being high all the time just wasn't appealing.

"Hey, girl," Casey said, coming into the room from the bathroom. "I gotta get to work. V, sober up will you? You can't break up with your boyfriend high on drugs. You won't remember it." Casey giggled at her own speech. V started giggling as well.

"You're breaking up with Trevor?" Emma asked. V nodded.

"He's just not doing it for me anymore you know? Hey, how's your love life doing?" V asked.

"Non-existent at this point," Emma shrugged.

"All in good time," V said. "All in good time." Emma went to her room and hid her tips away. She wondered if her parents had tried to hack into her bank account yet to see where she was working or if they assumed she was making cash still from hooking. She tried not to think about her family. They had deserved this. They never appreciated her. They ignored her. Now, she was free, and that was the way she liked it. She decided to go for a walk to get away from HIV, or Highly Intoxicated Veronica as they had nicknamed her. The cloud of marijuana was getting to her.

 **Grace/Paul/Phoebe/Mike**

"You think she misses me?" Grace asked Paul. They were studying together. It had been a week since her parents had discovered where Emma had gone. She wondered why they didn't do anything about it. She had overheard them arguing about it, and her mother had said Emma needed her space, so they'd give it to her. Grace just wanted her sister to come home. She missed her.

"I'm sure she does," Paul said. He touched her hand gently in reassurance. Her gaze back made his heart flutter. He was head over heels in love with Grace, and he suspected she knew it, but he was too afraid to voice it.

"My parents are a wreck," Grace went on. She traced his hand with her finger. She wondered why he just didn't tell her already.

"I would be too if my kid took off like that," Paul reasoned. She was driving him nuts.

"You think about kids?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Well...sometimes. Don't you?" he asked.

"No," she answered truthfully. "I'm 15. I'm enjoying my youth." Paul laughed at this. She was right. He should be enjoying his youth too. Mike had always said Paul had an old soul, and Paul wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"You kids doing okay?" Phoebe asked, poking her head into Paul's room. She made sure they left the door open, just in case. She wished Paul would hurry up and ask Grace out already. It was driving her nuts.

"Doing great," Paul nodded.

"Okay. Dinner is soon," Phoebe said. She left, willing Paul to open his damn mouth.

"They good?" Mike asked.

"Is our son a wimp?" Phoebe asked instead. Mike was taken aback.

"Wha-no," he said, changing his answer.

"Then why won't he just ask her out already? My God it's like watching the freaking Nanny," Phoebe complained. She had always despised how slow that romance went on that show between Fran and her boss. Yet here was her son, doing the exact same thing.

"Give him time," Mike told her. "He'll do it."

"I hope so," she sighed, taking a swig of her beer.

 **Joey**

Joey was sitting in his living room watching sports and eating pizza when his phone rang.

"Hellooo," he said.

"Uncle Joey?" a voice said. He sat up straighter.

"Emma?" he asked, incredulous.

"I just wanted you to know I'm safe," Emma said. "That's all."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey!" Joey yelled before she hung up. "Why are you doing this? Why did you call me? Where are you?"

"It's for the best. Mom and Dad don't need my drama in their life. I called you cos I knew you'd be easier to talk to," Emma explained. "I gotta go." She hung up before Joey could say another word. He stared at the phone in his hand. He hung it up, not knowing what else to do. Then he texted Rachel and Ross what Emma had said.

 **Rachel & Ross**

"She calls Joey?!" Rachel exploded. "She disappears from our lives, making us sick with worry, and she calls him?!"

"At least she thought to call at all," Ross said.

"Ross! She should have called us! She obviously hates us," Rachel added.

"She just knew you'd get too emotional and I'd probably get angry," Ross said logically. "She's giving us time."

"I don't want time! I want Emma!" Rachel cried. Ross hugged her tightly. It was hard on him too. He wanted to scream and yell and throw things, but he needed to stay strong for Rachel.

"She'll come home," he told her. "I know she will. She'll come back."

"I hope you're right, Ross," Rachel said. "Cos I can't live without her."

 **Erica Bing**

It was difficult to search for her birth mom without her parents seeing her do it. Erica had learned to stay up later and in her father's office so that they couldn't see the light. It was driving her mad to think that her birth mom had been that close to them and just left. She knew her father didn't want her to worry about it, but she did. There had to be a reason. She had to know.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked, opening Chandler's office door. "It's two in the morning."

"Nothing," Erica said quickly. So much for that plan working.

"You're looking for her aren't you?" Monica asked. Erica was stuck. She wasn't sure which "her" Monica was referring to, Emma or Birth Mom.

"It's okay," Monica said. "I know you're sad. She left because she was angry. We're confident she'll come back."

"I know," Erica said. She felt relief. Let her mom think she was looking for Emma.

"Go to bed, sweetie," Monica said. "Being tired won't help you write your exams."

"I will," Erica promised. She closed her laptop to make her point. Monica left with a smile.

 **Next Day-Christy**

She knew it was a bad idea to contact Marjorie's son to let him know about her condition, but she hoped the favor would be returned to her someday. She had expected a little better of a response from him besides a slammed door, but at least she tried. She was walking back when she saw a young woman walking quickly the opposite way. She saw that she was crying.

"Are you all right?" Christy asked.

"Yes," the girl said. She pushed past without any further comment. Christy wondered if she should follow her. Curiosity killed the cat, which she wished would happen to all of Marjorie's stupid cats for making her so damn stuffed up with allergies, and she decided to follow. The young woman headed towards her favorite diner, and Christy was surprised to not have noticed her before. She slid into a booth while the woman got ready for work.

"What can I get...oh," the woman said. "It's you."

"Yep," Christy said, smiling. "You sure you're okay? I'm a great listener."

"I'm fine. Can't people cry while they walk without someone else getting all up into their business?" the woman asked. Christy leaned in closer to read her nametag.

"Well, Emma," Christy said. "I like to make sure all crying women are okay. It's kind of my thing."

"I'm totally okay," Emma snarked. "Do you want anything or did you just come here to pester me?"

"I'm going," Christy said, getting up. "Remember, you can talk to me anytime you want. I come here a lot."

"Great," Emma said. "See you later." Christy watched as she returned to work. She very much wanted to pester this girl. There was something about her that intrigued her. There was also something familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

 **Later**

"I'm sorry, Violet," Christy said to her daughter. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you. Here, I bought you some stretchy jeans."

"Thanks, Mom," Violet said, taking them from her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Do I have to be on drugs to say I love you or that I'm sorry?" Christy asked.

"Usually," Violet muttered. Christy felt bad about this. She really did the best she could now that she was sober. She hadn't realized how much she had hurt her kids. She looked over at Bonnie. Her mother had really hurt her as a child, and she was still harboring grudges over that. Maybe it was time to consider forgiveness.

 **Emma**

She was annoyed by that woman bugging her at work. She hated that people felt they needed to fix a problem or ask how to help when someone else was crying. She was angry at herself for being caught crying in the first place. She had received a text from Grace asking if she still loved her, and Emma's heart had broken. She replied that of course she still loved her, that she just needed a break. She hoped Grace believed that. That was why she had been crying. She didn't want to tell that woman about it. It was too personal.

"Hey," the chef said. She found out his name was Tucker. He had a very cute dimple on his cheek.

"Hi," she said.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," Emma smiled. She buried her thoughts about Grace and Uncle Joey and her parents. It was time to look forward to her new life.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too fluffy or stupid. I'm trying to connect everyone, so bear with me.**


	9. Chefs & a Dead End

Rachel was tapping her fingers and looking at Grace's phone with a sudden new interest. It hadn't occurred to her now that perhaps Emma was in contact with Grace, but why wouldn't Grace tell them if she was? Rachel was having a big internal battle right now deciding whether or not she should shatter her child's trust and break into her phone and read her personal messages or just leave it alone. She reached out and touched it lightly, leaning towards shattering the trust when...

"What are you doing?" Ross asked, coming up behind her.

"Gah! Ross! You scared me," Rachel said, clutching her chest and snatching her hand back. He looked at her intently.

"Answer the question," he said.

"I was going to look at Grace's phone to see if Emma had written her," Rachel grumbled.

"And break Grace's trust with you? Rachel," Ross said, shaking his head.

"Do you have to act all noble all the time?" she snapped.

"No. I was thinking it'd be a good idea," Ross replied, picking up Grace's phone.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked, standing up now. They looked at it together in his hand, debating.

"Maybe we should just ask her ourselves," Ross said, putting it down again.

"What if she says no?"

"Then maybe that's the truth," Ross said. "Grace isn't a liar."

"Yea well, Emma wasn't a hooker and a druggie either, and look how that turned out," Rachel growled.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, coming down the stairs, her hair wet from the shower. She saw both her parents standing around her phone. She felt a sudden fear then.

"We, uh, have something we'd like to ask you," Ross said, stepping towards her.

"Yea," Rachel chimed in. Grace felt like she was under fire just then, and she didn't like it.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. Paul had sent a very interesting text message to her, and she hoped to God her parents didn't read her phone. She'd never get to see daylight again for embarrassment.

"Has Emma contacted you?" Ross asked. Grace felt her heart flutter in relief. So it was about Emma, like always. What a shock.

"No," Grace lied. Her parents gave each other a quick look before looking back to her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel prompted.

"I think I would know if she did," Grace said, getting annoyed.

"Okay. We just thought we'd ask," Ross said. Grace came down and collected her phone. She didn't like the way they were looking at it.

"I'm going over to Paul's," she said. "See you later."

"Okay," Rachel said, reaching out to hug her. Grace let her. She knew it would be pushing it if she recoiled. When she got outside, she clutched her phone tightly. How could they even think of betraying her in that way? It upset her. Maybe Emma was right about them. Maybe her sister had it all figured out. She hurried to Paul's. She needed to confront him about his text.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"I just love weekends," Chandler said beside Monica. They had finally gotten some time to themselves as both Erica and Jack were at friends that weekend. They had just finished what Chandler believed to be their best sex fest yet.

"Mmhmm," she said, snuggling into him deeper. It was rare to have a good romp when the kids were around. It was one of the perks of them moving out one day that Monica admitted to be looking forward to.

"What are you thinking?" Chandler asked, tracing his fingers on her shoulder.

"I'm thinking...nothing," she admitted. "Wow, that's unusual for me."

"It's good to think about nothing sometimes," Chandler agreed.

"I do miss the kids," Monica told him. "Even though they left last night."

"That's normal. I miss them too. They're adults now," Chandler went on. "They're going to leave us and get on with their lives."

"I know! I know. I just...I'm scared," Monica said, turning to face him.

"You and me both. The world is terrifying at times, but I have faith that they will be okay. We raised them well," Chandler smiled. She smiled back.

"You're right. We did. And that makes me feel bad about Emma..." Monica trailed off.

"We can't hash this out again," Chandler said. "She's off getting space and she's 20 years old, so she's fine."

"I guess."

"Let's go back to thinking about nothing," Chandler suggested. She grinned.

"Okay!"

 **Erica & Jack**

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us," Jack said as they stepped off the plane in Ohio. Erica was busily searching for the directions in her purse.

"They don't need to even know," Erica said. "We're 18! Adults! Stop fussing."

"I'm not fussing," Jack growled. He looked around them anxiously. "How do you even know where we're going?"

"Because I just do," Erica snapped. "Let me think!" She found the paper she stole from her parents' office. She had decided that the internet was not working in her favor, so the other day she went digging, and she found their adoption papers. She learned that their birth mom was from Ohio. That was the best start they'd ever get. Now all they had to do was go to the adoption agency and learn more information. At 18, she was very certain nobody would question them.

"Okay," she said finally. "Hail us a cab."

"All right," he said, sticking his thumb out.

"Not like that!" she cried. "We're not hitchhiking! We're calling a cab! Geez." Jack made a face and started waving his arm up and down. Eventually, a cab stopped.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked. Erica gave him directions to the adoption agency. He raised his brow at her out of interest.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"Cos you're too young to be adoptin' a baby," the cabbie said, laughing. Shaking his head, he started driving. Jack started to snigger, so Erica elbowed him hard.

"Ow! I'm sorry. It was funny," Jack said, rubbing his ribs.

"Just focus," she hissed. When they arrived, they paid and got out before the cabbie could make any more comments on their age and why they were there. They lugged their duffel bags in with them.

"Hello," the lady at the desk said cheerfully. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi...Janet," Erica said, squinting at the lady's nametag. "We just have some questions about our birth mom."

"Okay," Janet said. "Do you have the documentation with you?"

"Yes, yes we do," Erica said, excited. She pulled out her parents' documents. Janet looked them over carefully.

"You are now 18, correct?" Janet asked, still reading.

"Yes," they both nodded.

"That's good. No parental consent needed then. Okay, let me search our files," Janet said, tapping away on her computer. Her facial expression did not change as she searched, which drove Erica mad. She wanted to know if there was anything interesting about it.

"Find it?" she finally asked, waiting long enough.

"Yes," Janet said. "It doesn't give her last name, but Erica is her first name."

"We already knew that," Jack pointed out.

"Shh!" Erica hissed at him. She turned back to Janet, smiling. "Go on."

"I do have an address on file. However, it says in here specifically not to release information without Erica's consent."

"I give consent," Erica said seriously.

"I meant the birth mom," Janet said, tinkling with laughter. Erica glowered at her.

"So get it," Erica demanded.

"Unfortunately, I can't. There is no number to call, so I'm very sorry, but you're out of luck," Janet said, looking at them sympathetically.

"Well, that's it," Jack said, picking up his bag. "Dead end."

"Look here, lady," Erica said, getting steamed. Jack sighed and set his bag down again. Here it comes. "We didn't come all the way from New York City to be told that no information can be shared without birth mom's consent. We are her kids! We have the right to know!"

"I'm very sorry," Janet repeated, "but I can't release this information to you. If it had been listed as an open adoption then we could have."

"Oh," Erica said, deflating.

"Come on," Jack said, tugging at her arm.

"Would it be okay if you got us a glass of water?" Erica asked. "It's been a long trip."

"Why certainly," Janet said, coming out behind the desk and going back into the kitchenette. Erica hopped over the desk and furiously began typing.

"What are you doing?!" Jack hissed.

"Her job," Erica replied. She was a hacker after all. She was in within moments, and she found the address. She burned the image into her brain. She closed all the windows down again and jumped back over the desk seconds before Janet returned.

"Here you go," she said, handing the water to her. Erica thanked her and gulped it down.

"Thanks for your help," Erica said sweetly. Then they left.

"What the hell?!" Jack yelped once they were outside. "Did you actually just hack into a government database?"

"No, stupid," Erica. "She hadn't bothered to lock her desktop and all the tabs were just sitting there closed. I merely opened them and looked at the address. I'm not psycho," she added.

"You still shouldn't have done it," Jack said.

"Well, now I have her address, and we only have one day to do all this, so move it!" she called to him over her shoulder. He trailed after her. He wasn't completely sure why he had gone along with this whole thing. He really hoped their parents wouldn't check on their friends and find out they weren't there.

 **Christy**

Christy was at the diner alone. Her mother was on a date with Chef Rudy from the restaurant Christy worked at. She shuddered. She really, really didn't want to think about them on a date.

"Just you, huh," Emma said, handing her a plate of onion rings.

"Yup," Christy nodded. "How's it going?"

"We don't need to make chitchat," Emma said, turning to go.

"All right then," Christy muttered to herself. She picked at her onion rings. She watched as Emma flirted with the chef. Good Lord, was everybody sleeping with chefs lately? What was the catch? She sighed and looked down at the table. She felt like she was in a rut and didn't know why. Violet was with Luke all the time, and Roscoe was, well, Roscoe. Baxter had him right now. Christy felt bad for the way things had went with Baxter lately. She had slept with him a few times and then came to the conclusion that getting back with her ex-husband was not the right thing to do just because she was bored with life. He took it well. That and he was already sleeping with another girl when she went to tell him it was over. That helped a lot.

"Heyyy babe," a girl said, entering and heading over to Emma. They hugged. "Cute joint."

"Can you ever not refer to something without relating it to weed?" the other girl who came in behind her said.

"I can't help it," the first girl shrugged. Christy was intrigued. These were Emma's friends?

"You guys ordering or just here to make fun of me?" Emma asked.

"What do you think, Casey?" the first girl asked.

"Hmmm dunno, V," Casey said. "What do you have that has no fat?" Emma pretended to think hard for a moment.

"Water," Emma said finally, smirking. The girls cackled with laughter.

"Just thought we'd stop by and invite you to the wickedly awesome party we're going to," V said. "Bring your boy." V waved to the chef in the back.

"We'll swing by," Emma said casually.

"Cool. See you then," Casey said. The girls left, and Emma stood there looking almost sad for a moment.

"Party huh?" Christy said, making her jump.

"You were listening?" Emma demanded.

"I'm the only person here," Christy pointed out. "Kind of hard not to hear."

"Yea, a party. So what?" Emma asked huffily.

"I used to party," Christy mused. "Then I got a conscience and got sober. This is why I'm here on a Saturday night instead of say...at a bar or a party."

"Good for you," Emma snapped. She stalked off. Christy felt the strongest desire to help this girl, and she wasn't sure why.

 **Paul & Grace**

They were sitting in Paul's downstairs basement. Neither one of them could bring up the text message until finally Grace couldn't wait any longer.

"What was that all about?" she demanded. Paul shrank visibly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You send me a text saying you love me?! Who does that?!" Grace demanded.

"I just...I...I was scared, and I thought it would be better in writing," Paul stuttered.

"Paul, we've known each other for years. How come you couldn't be brave with me and say it to my face?" Grace asked, softening.

"I was afraid you'd reject me," Paul admitted.

"What if I hadn't?" Grace pointed out.

"I...I don't know," Paul said, lowering his head.

"Paul," Grace said, reaching out and touching his cheek. He looked up at her. "Just say it." His heart was pounding. Here was the moment he had been waiting for, and he was freaking out. She looked at him expectantly.

"I...I..."

"Say it," she urged. "Like a bandaid. Rip it off."

"I'm in love with you," Paul blurted out. She grinned.

"I'm in love with you too," she replied.

"Now what happens?" Paul asked. Grace thought for a moment.

"I think this is where you kiss me," she said.

"Oh God," Paul panicked. "I've never...I don't know how..."

"I haven't either. We'll learn together," Grace told him. "You can do it." Paul looked unsure for a moment, and then he made up his mind. He pulled Grace into his arms and kissed her like he'd seen on TV. It was amazing. After a few moments, they came up for air.

"Wow," Grace said. "Wow. Paul...just, wow."

"I know!" Paul said. It had been so exhilarating.

"Kids?" Phoebe called. They jumped apart as she came down the stairs. "I'm ordering a pizza, want some?"

"Sure!" Paul said a little too enthusiastically. Phoebe looked at them carefully for a moment before nodding and going upstairs. She pumped her fist and hooted in excitement. Her son had finally made a move!

 **Erica & Jack**

They were standing in front of an abandoned old house on the most pathetic looking road they'd ever seen.

"Are you sure this is it?" Jack asked. "I don't think anyone lives here."

"I think you're right," Erica moaned. She peered inside. There was nothing there. She tried the door, and it opened.

"Whoa," Jack said. "I am NOT going in there with you!"

"Fine, wuss," Erica said. She tiptoed inside carefully so as not to disturb anything. All the rooms were empty. She searched high and low for any sign of a clue to where her birth mom might have gone, but there was nothing. She came out feeling empty.

"Nothing?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," she confirmed. "We are officially at a dead end." They looked at each other.

"Now what?" he questioned.

 **Emma**

The party was fantastic. Tucker danced really, really well. She was laughing nonstop and throwing back shot after shot. Tucker gave her something that she also took. It was making her feel incredible. She was not surprised when they found somewhere to go and have sex. She really liked Tucker. He was amazing and funny and sweet. It was a little awkward at first, but then it went very well. Emma felt like she was on cloud nine. She didn't miss her parents tonight. Or Grace. That was a rarity for her, not having the small ache in her stomach and thinking about them. She and Tucker went back out onto the dance floor. Casey and V were dancing with each other and teasing the men who were watching. Emma laughed and laughed. This was what life was all about. Fun times and good people. She had everything she'd ever need.

 **I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoyed this one! I don't know if any of you have seen The Good Place, but when I wrote Janet's character in this chapter, I was thinking of the Janet character from that show ;)  
**


	10. A Wine Soaked Bat & Donuts

"Ohhhh my head," Emma moaned, clutching her hands to her eyes. Everything was waaay to bright. The snore beside her startled her. She turned and cracked an eye open to see Tucker lying next to her all sprawled out face down. Where was she anyway? She forced her other eye open to take a look. It was definitely her room. That meant Casey and V were going to tease the hell out of her when Tucker left. Emma groaned inwardly at this. She carefully got up so as not to disturb Tucker and crept out into the hall. The apartment was silent. She felt a sense of relief then. Maybe they didn't know she had brought Tucker here after all. She dodged back into her room and hopped onto the bed, making it move up and down like a trampoline. Tucker snorted awake and lifted his head to look at her.

"What's up, babe?" he asked.

"You gotta get out of here before my friends come home and roast you," Emma said, poking him.

"Awww really? I'm so tired..."

"Hurry!" she urged. Tucker sighed heavily and struggled to get into a sitting position.

"You seen my joint?" he asked, looking around.

"You smoked 'em all last night," she told him. He looked depressed at this.

"Now how am I gonna get through the day at the diner?" he asked.

"Like a normal person," Emma laughed. She tossed him his clothes. "Come on, hurry up! I'm serious. They will eat you alive if they catch you here."

"All right I'm going," he said. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and shucked into his pants. Emma followed him out to the door.

"Will I see you later?" he asked. Emma smiled and kissed him in reply. Tucker had been dumped a lot, so he was very insecure when it came to relationships.

"You will definitely see me later," Emma promised. He winked and went out the door. She made her way back to her room and flopped on her bed only to be disturbed by the slamming of the door.

"Where the HELL is V?!" Casey shouted, stomping around. Emma went out to see her.

"I thought she was with you," Emma replied.

"Well, she ain't!" Casey yelled at her. "She just ditched me! Just like that! That whore!"

"Easy," Emma said, trying to calm Casey down. "She probably just went to get high somewhere and got lost. She'll turn up." Casey glowered at her, but didn't comment. She went into the bathroom, and soon Emma heard the shower running. Feeling a little concerned, she dialed V's number only to get voicemail right away. Emma lowered her phone, staring at it. Something just didn't feel right.

 **Rachel**

Rachel was watching the morning news when Grace came down the stairs looking like she had arrived in heaven. Noticing, Rachel muted the television.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Sleep okay?"

"I slept amazing," Grace said, grinning. She plunked down and pulled the cereal towards her and started pouring.

"That's good, that's good," Rachel said. "So, why so amazing? Something happen?" She was curious. She didn't want to push, but then look what happened when she didn't push with Emma, so she figured she should at least attempt to get information.

"Oh, you know," Grace said. "Went over to Paul's, did some homework, watched some TV, got kissed..."

"Wait, what?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You got kissed? Paul kissed you?! Grace!" She was getting excited now.

"I know!" Grace said, blushing. "He just...did it. I've been waiting literally months for him to do it."

"Wow! Oh, that's so exciting! Oh, oh! Can I tell Phoebe?" Rachel asked.

"I think she knows. She picked up on our vibe when she checked on us," Grace said. She started shoveling cereal into her mouth.

"Ooohhh! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said. A piece of her felt worried and almost scared, but this was Paul they were talking about. Sweet, old-fashioned Paul who took months to even kiss her. She wasn't going to get too alarmed about it. Her phone rang just then.

"I'll be right back," Rachel promised. "I want to hear all about it!" Grace smiled at her as she went to answer.

"Hey, Rach," Phoebe said. "I think my son finally made a move on your daughter."

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed. "Can I call you later?"

"Ohhh, okay," Phoebe said. "She's telling you now?"

"Uh huh."

"I won't interrupt mother daughter time. Details after!" Phoebe added before they hung up.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Grace asked nonchalantly.

"Yea," Rachel admitted. "But please, go on! I want to hear it all." She sat down beside Grace, who started from the beginning. Rachel was so happy that at least one of her girls was sharing with her. Maybe that meant she wasn't a complete failure after all.

 **Erica & Jack**

Erica felt very despondent on the plane ride back to New York. She had been so certain that she was going to find the answers to her questions in Ohio. She had been so wrong. Even Jack looked bummed as he stared out the window.

"I just don't get it," Erica said. "Why all the secrecy?"

"Maybe she really didn't want anyone to know who she really was," Jack suggested.

"I guess this is the end of the road," Erica sighed. "I really wanted to know her."

"Me too, but I think we have to let this one go," Jack said. He patted her arm. Erica knew he was right, but she hated it. She only hoped their parents hadn't figured out where they had gone.

 **Chandler & Monica**

"What time are the kids coming home again?" Monica asked. She was feeling so relaxed and happy...and satisfied. Chandler had woken her that morning and was on top of his game. Honestly, she almost wished the kids weren't coming back home just yet.

"I don't know," Chandler said from the bathroom. "This afternoon sometime?"

"Maybe I'll call and confirm," Monica said, reaching for the phone.

"Honey, they are almost adults," Chandler said, poking his head around the door. "You can't just check on them."

"Too late," Monica said as the phone started ringing in her ear.

"Oh boy," Chandler said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Tracey," Monica said. "Stupid I know, but I'm just checking to see what time Erica is coming home. What?" she asked, sitting up sharply. Chandler poked his head out again. "What do you mean, she's not there? She said she was there all weekend. Uh huh. Huh. Really. All right, well, thanks." She hung up and looked at Chandler.

"She's not there?" Chandler asked.

"No. She wasn't there at all this weekend. Now I'm getting worried," Monica said, dialing Jack's friend's house. She was given the same story, and when she finished that phone call, she was extremely worried.

"Okay, let's not panic," Chandler said. "Why would they both lie to us? Where would they go? A party?"

"I...I don't know," Monica said. "I'm scared now." She finally knew how Rachel felt. This kind of fear was horrible, and it's grip tightened even further when neither of her children's phone rang, just went to voicemail.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. She threw clothes on and ran out into the kitchen. Chandler followed.

"We don't even know where to look," Chandler said.

"I know! I know, I know, I know," she chanted. "First Emma now ours?! What is happening?!"

"Just think clearly for a moment," Chandler said. "Where would they go?" They stood there thinking hard. Monica began to have a feeling about something. She charged into their office and searched. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she knew exactly where they were.

"Ohio?" Chandler asked, stunned. "But, why?"

"Erica has been on this whole birth mom thing ever since Joey said he saw her that time. It was a hunch," Monica said. "She went there to get answers."

"With Jack," Chandler said.

"I certainly hope so," Monica said. "Oh, they are in such trouble!"

 **Christy**

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Christy asked her mother. Bonnie was standing in the doorway with a bat in her hand. It reeked of booze.

"I just taught Chef Rudy a lesson about sleeping with me and dumping me," Bonnie answered casually. She set the bat down and leaned it against the wall.

"Do I want to know?" Christy asked.

"Let's just say his wine collection got a little...broken up," Bonnie smiled.

"Oh boy," Christy sighed. "But then you stayed the night?"

"He had a lot of making up to do," Bonnie shrugged. Christy shuddered inside. She definitely did not want to think about Chef Rudy in that respect at all. It was bad enough she had to work near him all the time.

"Where's Violet?" Bonnie asked.

"Out with Luke. They're looking at baby stuff. They're such cute kids," Christy said.

"Roscoe?"

"Baxter has him. They wanted to go to the zoo," Christy said.

"On a Sunday?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea. I didn't say anything," Christy shrugged. She had been thinking about Emma all night. She wondered if she had gotten home safely after her party. Something about the whole thing wasn't sitting well with her.

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked. "You seem...in deep thought."

"I am," Christy agreed. "There's this girl at the diner..."

"The snarky blonde one?" Bonnie cut in.

"Yea, her," Christy nodded. "She said she was going to a party last night, and her friends seemed a little...I dunno, out of it when they were there. I just have this feeling that something went wrong."

"How could you get a feeling from people you don't even know?" Bonnie scoffed.

"How could you never get feelings or vibes off me, your own flesh and blood, when I was that age? Oh right, you were bombed yourself." Christy shot back.

"All right, all right," Bonnie said, holding her hands up. "Continue."

"I just feel like I need to talk to her," Christy said. "I don't know why."

"I'm feeling like a coffee," Bonnie suggested.

"No, you're not coming with me," Christy disagreed.

"Why not?"

"Because. You scare people," Christy said, gesturing to the wine soaked bat.

"Pfft," Bonnie replied. "That's nothing."

"You're not coming," Christy said firmly. She grabbed her purse and headed to the diner. She couldn't shake the sick feeling that was forming in her stomach. She only hoped she was wrong.

 **Joey**

Joey arrived at Monica and Chandler's to visit since he had missed their last gathering. He pulled out the box of donuts he had brought to give them. He hoped they didn't mind that half were missing. He really couldn't help himself. He rang the bell, humming to himself. The door practically flew off its hinges when Monica threw it open. She was glowering.

"Whoa," Joey said. "I said I was sorry!"

"It's just Joey," she said to Chandler over her shoulder. "Get in here." She pulled him inside. He took his shoes off carefully and followed her to the living room where Chandler was sitting with his elbows on his knees. Joey felt concerned.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Our kids decided to take off, that's what," Monica snapped.

"What?!" Joey yelped. Not Erica and Jack too. What the hell was going on around this neighborhood?

"They went looking for Erica," Chandler explained.

"Really? Why?" Joey asked, sitting down. He reached for another donut.

"I don't know. I had no idea they were this interested in finding her," Monica said. "I always said they could ask questions, but they haven't really. Not ones that alluded to the fact they wanted to meet her this badly. They mentioned it a few years ago that it would be cool to meet her, but when I came up empty, they seemed fine with it and let it go."

"We'll have to ask them when they get home," Chandler offered.

"If I don't kill them first," Monica growled.

"Give them some slack," Joey said. "You don't want them running away like Emma."

"Emma is a totally different ball game," Monica said. "I don't know what happened to her. I know what's going on with my kids, and I'm not implying that Rachel wasn't aware of Emma's life, but she never really did know how to approach those topics with her."

"You think Emma will ever come back?" Joey asked. Chandler shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe. I know it's killing Ross and Rachel," he sighed.

"We should just go find her and talk to her," Monica said. "She might listen to us."

"Let's not say we did," Chandler suggested. He reached for a donut as well. He gave Joey a look about the half empty box, but he didn't say anything. He knew his friend too well for that. Joey sat there feeling sad. He wished he could help his friends, but he just didn't know how.

 **Emma**

It was now evening, and V still hadn't been in touch nor had they been able to get a hold of her. Emma was trying to work without feeling worried. This was unsuccessful at best, and it got even worse when that annoying skinny woman returned.

"So how was your party?" Christy asked when Emma handed her a menu.

"Fabulous," Emma replied. She didn't want to explain that her friend was missing and that both her and Casey suspected the worst.

"You seem worried," Christy said.

 _Damn it all to hell_ , Emma thought. She stood there debating what to do.

"Emma?" Christy prodded.

"I'm just tired," Emma lied. No sense in bringing another person into this. "You want a coffee?"

"Sure," Christy said. She watched Emma go get it. She knew the girl was lying. She just needed to push a little further. Turned out she didn't have to. It was done for her.

"EMMA!" Casey screeched, crashing into the diner. Emma spun at her name, and she looked scared when she saw Casey standing there.

"What?" she asked.

"They found V," Casey gasped. Emma dropped her cup, making it smash loudly on the floor.

"Where?"

"In an alley half dead. Come on! She's at the hospital!" Casey urged. Emma whipped off her apron. Her boss didn't even scold her for leaving. He looked just as concerned. Christy jumped up and ran after them. They were trying to flag a taxi.

"Get in my car!" Christy ordered. "Now!" They obliged. It was better than a cab. Christy put the pedal to the floor, and they raced to the hospital. Christy had no idea what was going on, but she was glad Emma had let her be with them. She could only imagine what awaited them ahead.

 **Erica & Jack**

"You really think they didn't figure out we left the state?" Jack asked his sister as they paid the cab driver. The plan was to get dropped off a few houses down from theirs and walk the rest of the way.

"Let's hope not," Erica said. She felt drained and sick. It upset her that there were no more clues to finding their birth mom. She also worried that her parents did find out they had gone to Ohio. She just hoped that they wouldn't tear them in two over it. Jack fidgeted with his coat zipper as the cab drove along. His intuition was telling him that his parents knew. He looked over at Erica. He wished he could make her feel better about everything. He felt she was taking on too much. When they got dropped off and started walking, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder to show he cared. She gave a ghost of a smile. He noticed Uncle Joey's car was in their driveway. He also saw his mother standing in the window and peering down the street. He felt his stomach tighten. They knew.

 **Ross**

Everything seemed harder to do. Ross could barely focus when he taught classes and attempted to mark papers. He missed Emma. He missed her so much. He regretted telling her what he did after he found out what she had been doing. Every day he went over it again and again, wondering what he could have done differently. Now he was thinking about Grace. Rachel had called him earlier with the news that their youngest daughter had had her first kiss, and with Paul for that matter. He tried not to worry about it. It was just a kiss. They were 15. It wouldn't last. Grace was smarter than that. He tried not to think about the fact that Emma used to be smarter than that. For the hundredth time that day, he wondered where she was and what she was doing. He hoped she was safe. He sighed. It was time to go home. Another day was over. He snapped off his desk lamp and stood, picking up his briefcase. At least he could look forward to seeing Rachel and Grace. He opened his phone.

 **I love you** he sent to Emma. He sent it every day. She never responded, but he knew she had to get them. He hoped one day she would get the courage to respond.

 **Thank you to those who are reading!**


	11. Veronica & A Secret Past

**Hello my readers. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry in advance for the sadness that will come from this chapter.**

 **Emma**

Everything seemed like a blur as she jumped out of Christy's car and ran hard core to the hospital entrance. Casey was right behind her. She barely noticed anyone around her. All she could think about was V.

"We need to see Veronica," Casey said to the front nurse, out of breath. "She's here. She's been hurt."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Cousins," Emma lied. She knew the likelihood of seeing V as friends was small.

"You'll have to wait. She's in surgery," the nurse informed them. Emma's stomach dropped. Surgery?

"Oh my God," Casey whimpered. Emma took her by the shoulder and steered her to a chair. Christy had arrived by then and found them.

"Is she okay?" Christy asked.

"She's in surgery," Emma said. "We don't know what's going on." An officer strolled by just then, making Emma jump into action.

"Excuse me?" she called. The officer turned. "Were you with Veronica?"

"Sorry," the officer shook his head. "I wasn't." He left them there feeling desolate.

"How could this have happened?" Casey cried. "She goes off with guys all the time!" Christy had a comment at her lips, but she didn't release it.

"Walk me through what happened," she said instead. She had learned with Violet that being confrontational or judgy only made the other person shut down faster than you could say "gotcha."

"We went to this party," Casey started before Emma could stop her. "V was into this guy. They danced for a while, then she took off with him. Nothing unusual."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Christy asked.

"I was so bombed. I just remember he was really hot," Casey said sorrowfully.

"Think, Casey," Emma ordered. "Tall? Short? Skinny? Fat? Blonde, black, red, or brown hair?"

"Um, definitely black hair. Tall-ish," Casey squinted, trying to remember. "Snake tattoo on his forearm."

"That's good, "Christy said excitedly. "That's really good. Let me write this down." She fumbled through her purse looking for a pad of paper and a pen.

"Did you get a name?" Emma asked Casey. She was rubbing her shoulder protectively and reassuringly.

"Ummmm. Uhh. Josh? Jessie? James?" Casey rambled. "It definitely started with a J."

"Where did they go?" Christy asked, still taking notes.

"I think V said they were going to her favorite bar. She must have, cos that's around where they found her," Casey said, biting her lip. She gave the name of it to Christy.

"We should be contacting police and giving this statement," Emma said. Christy admired how in charge Emma was being. Perhaps the girl wasn't a complete drughead after all. Just then, two officers approached them.

"Are you Emma Geller and Casey Beauchamp?" they asked.

"Yes," both Emma and Casey said together, nodding.

 _Geller?_ Christy thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"We need to talk to you about last night," the one officer said. "Come this way." Christy handed Casey the notes she had taken. The girl took them, but didn't really register. Christy could tell they she was really in shock. She went to the corner and called her mom.

"Hey," Bonnie said, picking up on the second ring. "Where are you? Roscoe is back home and keeps bugging me to play 21 with him."

"No gambling!" Christy ordered roughly.

"All right, chill," Bonnie said. "I told him it wasn't happening." She looked over at Roscoe, who was sitting there with his piggy bank in his eager hands, and she shook her head at him. He pouted, walking away.

"I'm at the hospital," Christy started. She explained the story to Bonnie.

"Holy shit," Bonnie replied. "You gonna be all right by yourself?"

"Yes. Please watch the kids for me. I might be gone all night," Christy said. "Gotta go!" She hung up just as the second officer approached her. She answered his questions, and once he was satisfied, she was left alone again. Emma was the first to come back.

"They caught him," she said quietly, sitting beside Christy. "But he's denying everything. V was really hurt." She fought back a sob. The officer made it sound like V wasn't going to make it out of surgery. Casey had fainted at this. She was now being attended to by a nurse.

"I'm so sorry," Christy said, touching Emma's hand gently. She didn't know how much physical action Emma would allow her to give.

"We shouldn't have gone," Emma said sadly. In her heart of hearts, she knew that all this would eventually catch up with her. Her parents were right.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"Uh huh. Okay. But she's fine?" Ross asked into the phone. Rachel and Grace were paused in a game of Snap. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"California police," Ross answered. "Emma was involved in an incident last night." Rachel gasped, covering her face with her hands. Grace felt like she was going to throw up. She hastily reached for her phone under the table.

 **Mum and Dad very worried. Please tell them you're okay.** Grace was typing into her phone. She sent the message and focused back on her parents.

"Is she okay? Oh my God! What happened?!" Rachel cried.

"Her roommate was attacked and is in critical condition. I guess they were all at the same party last night, so Emma was being questioned about it. At least we know where she is for sure," Ross said, looking at the paper with the address on it. He was tempted to book a flight right away.

"She must be so scared," Rachel responded. Grace's pocket vibrated, so she checked her phone.

 **I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.** Emma wrote back.

"The officer seemed to think this girl wasn't going to make it," Ross said absently.

"Should we go down there?" Rachel asked, wringing her hands. "You have her address, right?"

 **Mum and Dad going to fly down there. They have your address. You might want to rethink calling.** Grace tapped to Emma.

"Yea, I do. I'm not sure what to do exactly," Ross said, rubbing his temple hard. He wanted to see Emma. He needed to see Emma.

"I know she'll be upset, but maybe enough time has gone by that she'll want to talk," Rachel suggested. It had been almost a month after all.

 **Oh for f***k's sake. Fine.** Emma wrote back. Grace smiled smugly to herself. The landline rang just then, and both Ross and Rachel stared at it. Rachel clutched at Ross' arm. Could it be?

"Hello?" Ross said hesitantly. His heart was pounding hard.

"Hey, Dad," Emma said. "Just calling to say all is good with me. Please do not come down here."

"Emma," Ross said. He blanked on what else to say. All this time he wanted to talk to her, and now he didn't know what to even say.

"I am okay. Do not come down here," Emma repeated.

"I'm so sorry," Ross blurted out. There was silence on the other end. "I was mean and stupid and in shock. I didn't mean what I said to you."

"Dad, this isn't the time," Emma started.

"No, it is the time. I love you. I'm sorry. Please come home," he begged.

"I'm not ready," Emma said softly.

"Give it," Rachel said, yanking the phone from Ross. "Honey? Honey, I'm so sorry too. I neglected you. I was spacey. I should have spent more time with you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Mom, stop," Emma said.

"Grace thinks you hate her," Rachel said. "She thinks you left because she's the favorite. She's not. Honey, I have no favorites!"

"Mom!" Emma shouted. Grace told her that? They had obviously found her diary. She cursed herself for forgetting it.

"Please, please, please come home," Rachel begged.

"I'm not ready," Emma said. Then she hung up. Rachel stared at the phone is disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"She hung up," Rachel whispered. "She hung up on me."

 **Not cool, Em.** Grace texted.

"She was at the hospital I think the officer said," Ross told her. "Perhaps she needed to go."

"She hates me. She doesn't even want to talk to me," Rachel whimpered.

 **I'm sure she's giving the "Emma hates me" speech by now, but I seriously cannot deal with them at this moment in time. My friend is possibly dying.** Emma wrote back. **And I don't hate you...why would you think that?**

"Rach, don't read too much into it," Ross said. He pulled her into a hug. Rachel couldn't help but cry. It had hurt, Emma hanging up on her.

 **Cos you think I'm the favorite. I'm sorry about your friend. Please reconsider coming home.** Grace wrote back.

 **I will think about it.** Emma replied immediately. Then they stopped texting.

 **Monica & Chandler**

When the door opened and Erica and Jack stood there, Monica almost lost heart in her verbal attack. They looked so disappointed. Then her anger came back.

"How could you even THINK of leaving the state without telling us?!" Monica shrieked. Joey covered his ears. Her shrieks were almost high pitched enough that dogs could hear her down the road. Both Erica and Jack flinched.

"We're sorry," Jack started.

"It was my idea. I wanted to find Erica. I didn't want to tell you in case you thought I was trying to replace you," Erica said.

"I would never think that," Monica said. "And I could have saved you the trip. I know she's not in Ohio anymore."

"Oh," Erica said, hanging her head.

"Do not EVER do that again," Chandler chimed in. "You scared your mother and I half to death."

"And me," Joey piped in.

"You didn't even know they were missing until half an hour ago," Chandler accused.

"It still scared me," Joey said indignantly.

"It won't happen again," Jack promised.

"It better not," Monica warned. "You're also grounded, by the way."

"How much?" Erica asked. She knew it was coming.

"No computers unless for homework, and then it will be supervised," Monica started. "No going out on weekends for three weeks, and no cell phones for a week."

"Aw man," Jack complained.

"Hand 'em over," Monica gestured. Jack made to oblige when Erica spoke up.

"We're 18," she started. "We are adults. You can't ground us." Jack had his hand halfway towards Monica's when he stopped. His sister had a point.

"You may be 18, but you did a very irresponsible thing, and that proves to me you are not adults just yet," Monica answered. "You should have told us."

"Am I going to tell you everything I do when I move out?" Erica demanded.

"Well...no," Monica agreed.

"Then I should not be punished this much for going to Ohio without telling you. Come on," Erica added.

"Okay. I'll drop it to no computers and staying in for a week. You can keep your phones," Monica told her.

"It's not a bad deal, sis," Jack whispered loudly.

"I'll stay in for a week, but I'm keeping my computer," Erica said, not budging. Chandler and Joey watched as Monica processed this. They all knew what happened when you went too far. Emma had left.

"You also cook dinners all that week, and we're good," Monica said, flexing her adult muscle. She was still boss here.

"Fine," Erica said. She pushed past her mother then. Jack was unsure of what to do. He didn't think a hug would go well right now. He ended up following his sister.

"You are like a brick wall," he said, amazed.

"If we don't stand our ground now, she'll always have that power over us," Erica said. "And I'm right. We are 18. We are going to be leaving this summer to travel. She can't tell us what to do forever."

"You may be right," Jack agreed. "But I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate us. She's just mad that we're pulling rank on her. She'll get over it," Erica huffed. She didn't know why she felt so annoyed with her mother right now. She hoped it would pass.

 **Christy**

She couldn't believe how much Emma was telling her. It was like a dam had burst, and it all came tumbling out. How Emma turned to drugs and prostituting. How she owed money to people because of her gambling. How her parents hated her, or at least, she thought they hated her. Christy knew if this was Violet, she would lock her inside a closet and never let her out again.

"I'm such a mess. I can't seem to stay off of alcohol and drugs. I don't know what to do or how to even start making my life right again," Emma cried.

"I think I know a good place you can start," Christy said. Emma looked up at her carefully.

"Where?"

"Come to a meeting with me," Christy said. "Just check it out. See what you think."

"I don't think I'm an addict," Emma said, getting her back up.

"Oh, sweetie," Christy said. "None of us think that at first."

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted. "You're Veronica's cousin?"

"Y-yea," Emma said, nervous.

"I'm so sorry, but, she didn't make it," the nurse said.

"What?" Emma choked.

"There were too many complications, and she passed away during surgery," the nurse repeated gently. Emma's hands were shaking violently. The nurse looked uncomfortable suddenly.

"Thank you," Christy said, stepping in. "Is there anything you need from us?"

"No. Her immediate family has been contacted. You won't be allowed to see her just yet. It's...not a good idea," the nurse winced.

"Okay. Thank you," Christy said. The nurse left.

"She's dead. She's really dead," Emma kept saying. "Oh my God. V is dead. Who is gonna tell Casey?" A resounding scream reached their ears.

"I think she's just been told," Christy said, feeling her chest tighten. These poor kids. Emma started heaving with tears. It had only been about a month, but she really liked V.

"I know it's no consolation right now, but things will get better," Christy said, patting Emma's hand. Emma suddenly threw herself into Christy's arms, still crying. Surprised, Christy didn't react at first, but then she pulled Emma into a hug and let her cry.

"It could have been me," Emma kept saying. "That could have been me."

"What do you mean?" Christy asked.

"When I was 18, I got raped. I went off with a boy, and he hurt me in ways I didn't know I could be hurt. To punish myself, I drank. I used drugs. I gave away my body because it wasn't really mine anymore. I deserved it," Emma whispered.

"No, no," Christy said. "You NEVER deserved it. It was not your fault at all."

"I could have been killed. Just like V," Emma went on, not listening. "I have been so, so stupid. I let down my family so bad."

"Emma, stop," Christy ordered.

"I'll come to your meeting," Emma said suddenly. "You're right. I'm an addict. I have a problem."

"I think maybe you should seek some counselling too," Christy suggested. "For your trauma."

"My parents don't know," Emma said. "I couldn't bear to tell them. I was supposed to go to college, but I just couldn't do it. I'm a bad person."

"Emma! Don't say that," Christy admonished her. "Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean you are a bad person."

"Then why do I feel like one?" Emma asked. Christy had no answer. This was very much out of her league. Emma didn't seem to want an answer, as she kept hugging Christy and crying. Christy wondered how on Earth she could convince Emma to talk to her parents.

 **Later**

Emma didn't want to come home with Christy, and Casey was picked up by her mother, so Christy returned home alone, wondering if that was such a good idea to leave Emma by herself.

"Rough night?" Bonnie asked from the couch. Violet and Roscoe were in bed.

"Yea. The girl died," Christy said. She covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know the girl from Adam, but the reaction of the other girls was enough to make her feel the way she did right now.

"Aww come here," Bonnie said. Christy fell into her mother's arms.

"She was so young," Christy said. "That could have been me."

"But it wasn't you," Bonnie reassured her. "And you turned your life around."

"I tried to talk to Emma about coming to a meeting," Christy said, sniffling.

"That was good then," Bonnie nodded.

"I don't know if she'll come. She said she wanted to, but I think it was an in the moment kind of thing."

"Well, you tried," Bonnie said somberly. Christy sat there feeling like it wasn't enough, though. She wanted to do more. Then she kept thinking of the name Geller. Why was it so familiar? She had heard it somewhere, she knew it.

"I'm gonna go to bed now," Christy said, getting up. "Thanks, Mom."

"It's what I'm here for," Bonnie winked. At least she wasn't being yelled at for being such a screw up. It was nice.

"Good night," Christy said, waving. She went into her room and locked the door. Then she dug into her secret place in her closet and pulled out some papers and the photo of her and the twins. She sat on the floor and flipped until she found what she was looking for.

 _Adopted parents: Chandler Bing and Monica Geller-Bing_

 _State: New York City_

 _Biological Mother: Erica_

"Oh my God," Erica whispered. "Oh my God!" Geller-Bing. Emma was related to Monica, the mother of the twins she had given up 18 years ago. Emma was a big key to her secret past. Christy fell back against the side of her bed, feeling very worried, but about what, she just wasn't sure.

 **Ross**

It was late at night, but his phone buzzed. Ross blearily picked it up to look at it.

 **I love you too.  
**

He sat up straight, looking at it as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Emma had finally answered him. Maybe there was still hope after all.

 **So now you know why Emma went down the path she did. Let's hope she can get the help she so desperately needs!**


	12. Honesty & Amnesty

Emma didn't sleep hardly at all. At one point, she got up and stood in the doorway of V's room. She hugged herself and just looked. This had been V's life, and now it was gone. Dead at 23. What a waste. Emma turned and went to the kitchen. She pulled out all the alcohol in the fridge and poured it down the drain. She gathered any and all joints she could find and threw them in the toilet and flushed. She was making a promise to herself that from here on out, she was living a clean life. She pulled out the piece of paper that had the address of Christy's meeting on it, and she memorized it. Maybe she'd even get Tucker to come too. He had been saddened by V's death too, and Emma hoped that he would be on the same page as her. She looked at her phone again, reading her father's text message back to her.

 **I really miss you. Please reconsider coming home.**

She hadn't responded. She wasn't sure of what to even say. She knew Christy was right, that she would have to tell her parents about what happened to her in order for them to understand, but she just wasn't ready. There would be so many questions. Her parents would cry, her Aunt Monica would start cleaning anything in sight, Uncle Chandler would try to make some lame joke, Aunt Phoebe would want to go pound the guy, and Uncle Joey would jump on board with the beating up train. Last of all, her little sister would never look at her the same again. It all hurt so much. Emma sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Casey went home with her parents. She doubted she would even see her again. California was beginning to look more and more bleak, but the idea of going home was scarier.

 **The Next Morning-Christy**

"Up and at 'em Roscoe! It's time for school!" Christy called. "Shake a leg, Violet! It's time for your sonogram!" She walked out into the living room where Bonnie was moaning on the couch.

"Bad night?" Christy asked.

"Yea. I kept dreaming I was a long sausage in a very short bun," Bonnie groaned. She was way too long for the couch, her legs hanging over the arm.

"I'm sorry, but the couch is all I've got," Christy told her.

"It's all right. Just wish I could feel my limbs. Once I've got the money, I'm out of here," Bonnie replied. Her cell phone started ringing. "Must've fallen in the cushions," Bonnie muttered, searching.

"Let me!" Christy shouted. She hurried over and began digging for the phone.

"Christy! What are you doing? Christy, stop," Bonnie ordered.

"I'm helping!" Christy yelped. That's when Bonnie saw it.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, glaring. "You mean to tell me I've been sleeping on this damn medieval rack and never thought to tell me it turned into a fold out bed?!"

"Didn't I? I meant to," Christy said, wincing. Bonnie shot her a death glare. "Found your phone," Christy said, handing it over.

 **Later**

"Oh don't do the silent thing," Christy admonished.

"You're the worst excuse of a daughter ever," Bonnie growled.

"Nevermind, keep up the silent thing," Christy said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I just thought...you know, couches are short term and beds are long term," Christy explained.

"And long term was a bad thing? Don't worry, I'll be gone when you get home," Bonnie snapped.

"No, please stay. I really do want you here," Christy said.

"Fine, but only because I have nowhere else to go," Bonnie said. "It's gonna take a while for my shattered trust to begin to rebuild by the way." Her phone started ringing again.

"I got it," Christy said, reaching into Bonnie's purse.

"No, no, no!" Bonnie shouted. Christy pulled out a huge wad of cash, her eyes bulging.

"What...the hell...is this?!" she shrieked. "You told me you were broke!"

"Emotionally," Bonnie explained.

"She can't come to the phone right now," Christy said into Bonnie's cell. "She's about to get an ass kicking!"

"Oh don't do that," Bonnie said.

"How could you lie to me? You said you couldn't pay rent!"

"Couldn't and wouldn't are two different things..." Bonnie trailed off. "But you lied about the bed!"

"Oh, no, that's an old issue. There's a new lie in town!" Christy hollered. "I've been busting my ass so I can pay for everything around here, and you've been hoarding..." she counted quickly, "4,000 dollars from me!"

"If it helps I only had 3,000 when I moved in," Bonnie said. Christy growled and stormed off with the money. Bonnie followed her and got the bedroom door slammed in her face.

"You're gonna give that back, right?" she asked through the door. "Don't make Mommy kill you."

 **Ross & Rachel**

"She wrote you back?" Rachel asked. "Really?"

"Yea," Ross nodded. "I don't know if things are going to get better, but it's a start."

"I really want her to come home," Rachel sighed.

"I know. Give her time. I think this whole incident is a wake up call for her," Ross said. "I do know her a little. She'll be rethinking everything right now."

"I hope you're right," Rachel said. Ross hugged her tightly. He desperately hoped so too.

 **Phoebe**

"Paul?" Phoebe asked. Her son stopped in his tracks. He had been on his way to see Grace.

"Yea?"

"Do we need to have 'the talk?'" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Dad did that already."

"Okay, good. I don't want Grace popping out a baby before she's 20," Phoebe warned. Paul blushed furiously.

"Mom!" he cried.

"I'm just being frank with you," Phoebe said. "And I'm serious. Keep it in your pants."

"Geez! All right," Paul said, mortified. He hurried out the door before his mother could spew anymore embarrassing things at him.

"That was a little harsh," Mike said, chuckling as he sat down next to her. She sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"I disagree," she said. "I appreciate frankness in this house, so he should too."

"I love you more each day," Mike said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Besides," Phoebe said. "If I am called a Grandma before I'm 60, you're really going to miss him."

 **Erica**

Things were a little tense the next morning, but Erica knew her mother would get over it. She was sticking to her guns. Monica stepped carefully around her daughter. She didn't want any unnecessary arguments.

"She might come meet you one day," Monica offered as they sat there at the table together.

"You think?" Erica asked.

"Yea. I mean, she comes to New York to catch a glimpse of you, so my gut says she's just working up her nerve," Monica smiled. Erica smiled back. She knew her mother was just trying to make her feel better.

"So late," Chandler called, rushing in.

"What have I been telling you?" Monica sighed.

"I know, I know," he said. He kissed her on his way by. "Have a good day!"

 **Christy & Bonnie-late afternoon**

"It's your mother," Bonnie said, knocking.

"My mother is dead," Christy replied.

"I made you breakfast," Bonnie sang. The door opened.

"Fine." Christy went back to her bed, and Bonnie entered.

"So, we good?"

"I guess. I just need some time to rebuild our trust since you know it was shattered and all," Christy said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. You didn't want me here, and I didn't want to pay you, so let's call it even," Bonnie joked.

"I don't know. Is there other stuff you haven't told me?" Christy asked.

"You wanna do this?" Bonnie asked. Christy pondered for a moment.

"Yes," she said.

"And you want to come clean with me about everything?" Bonnie prompted.

"Oohh," Christy said, knowing there was one thing she wouldn't ever tell her mother.

"Tough one, isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"What the hell," Christy said. "Let's do it. All cards on the table. Total amnesty."

"All right. Who goes first?"

"I'll give you 4,000 dollars if you go first," Christy said.

"Deal," Bonnie nodded. Christy tossed her the cash. "You remember your Aunt Jeanine?"

"Yea."

"Well, she and I were...you know," Bonnie finished.

"You were gay!" Christy shrieked.

"No just temporarily fed up with men," Bonnie corrected.

"Wow, okay. I thought we'd warm up, but you just dove in," Christy said. "Okay. Remember that kilo of hash you had in your car?"

"Yes..." Bonnie looked at her skeptically.

"Best...prom...ever..." Christy smiled. Bonnie leaped to her feet.

"I was almost killed in the desert over that!" she shouted. "They made me dig my own grave! With a gun to my head!"

"Amnesty," Christy reminded her.

"A gun. To my head," Bonnie repeated.

"Oohh. I was made junior prom queen," Christy grinned.

"Okay, here's a biggie," Bonnie said, getting fired up. "No, you know what, never mind."

"No, no! I want that one," Christy said.

"All right. You passed grade nine math because of my special visit to your teacher," Bonnie replied.

"You told me that the next day," Christy scoffed. "Now give." Bonnie exhaled deeply, shaking her hands.

"All right," she said. "Alvin Lester Biletnikoff."

"Who is that?" Christy asked.

"You're father," Bonnie replied. There was a stunned silence for a moment.

"You said you didn't know who my father was," Christy said quietly.

"Well, I lied. I always knew. Wow what a load off! You're turn," Bonnie said, plopping back onto the bed beside her.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Christy screeched. "This whole time you knew?! When I've always been wondering?!"

"Oh calm down," Bonnie said. "Amnesty remember?"

"Screw amnesty and screw you!" Christy shouted. She stormed out of her room with Bonnie behind her.

"Violet, please watch Roscoe. Your grandmother and I have to run an errand," Christy said. She was out the door before Violet could protest. Bonnie hopped into the car beside her. They drove to the address that Bonnie had given her.

"How did you find him?" Christy asked once they had parked.

"Internet," Bonnie said. "He's been in Chico 17 years. Married with two kids."

"Sounds like some unfinished business between you two," Christy growled.

"It would end with me going to jail," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"Do you have a picture?" Christy asked.

"Yup," Bonnie nodded. She pulled one out. Christy peered at it. The man staring back was her father. It was gutwrenching almost. She looked up at the garage in front of them where he worked.

"What's the plan?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Christy answered truthfully. "How do you just spring something like that on someone. And how come you didn't tell me?"

"I lied because it was better than the truth," Bonnie replied.

"Thanks for making that call for me," Christy snapped. Then she felt bad. She had just as big of a secret from her mother. This whole thing was making her feel even more guilty for keeping it a secret. She looked from the garage to her mother.

"Last chance," she said. "You tell your side first or I go hear his."

"All right, all right," Bonnie said. "I was fifteen. I was on my fifth set of foster parents, and they were no longer really supporting me. I met your father. I was between homes, and he had a winnebago, so it was perfect timing."

"So not a one night stand?" Christy asked.

"No. We were in love. We dated two years before I got pregnant. He was so excited to be a dad. He made you a crib and everything," Bonnie said.

"So what happened?"

"I guess he panicked. We were at the hospital when he just left. He never came back. He abandoned you and me there, and I waited two days before realizing he wasn't coming back. It was Christmas Eve. I remember sitting on a bus bench wondering where the hell I was gonna go from there."

"Damn it," Christy said, tearing up.

"What?"

"I hate it when you get all personal," Christy sighed.

"I don't like it either," Bonnie replied, sniffling.

"Now I don't know whether to hug him or kill him," Christy said.

"Not to influence you or anything..." her mom said, pulling out a pistol.

"Oh my God! Put that away! Put it away!" Christy shouted.

 **Emma**

She was at the meeting, and Christy wasn't there. She wondered where she could be. Emma kept straining to see the door, but Christy did not show up. She listened to the others' stories, and she felt connected to them in a strange way. These people were as screwed up as she was, and she finally had a chance to share without feeling judged. She wasn't brave enough to get up and share, though. She was going to save it for another time. She made her way to work where she found Tucker in the back anxiously looking for her.

"Hey," she said as he kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just missed you," he said. "How was the meeting?" She had told him she was going.

"It was good actually," Emma replied. "You should come."

"I'm good, thanks," Tucker laughed.

"I really think you should change your habits," Emma said, playing with his collar.

"I said I'll think about it," he said. "So I'm thinking about it."

"Well, I'm done with that life, so if you're wanting to be with me, you're gonna have to stop," she warned. "Think about that." She left to put on her apron and get to work. Tucker stood there staring and holding the flipper lifelessly in his hand.

 **Grace**

Kissing Paul was still so amazing. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to do it. He pulled away breathless after a while.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mom gave me the talk," he sighed.

"What talk?"

"The 'If you knock up Grace, I'll kill you' talk," Paul winced.

"Oh God," Grace said, embarrassed.

"I'm not really ready for that step anyway," he said. "Are you?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, not right now. I'm good with just kissing for now."

"Okay," he said, relieved. He started kissing her again. He felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so he let her check it.

"Just Emma," Grace said.

"Is she coming home?" he asked.

"No. Not yet. She's trying to clean up first," Grace replied. She was proud of her sister. She only hoped it would last. She pulled Paul closer so they could keep kissing. Things couldn't be better right now.

 **Ross & Rachel **

"Where's Grace?" Ross asked.

"She's with Paul," Rachel replied. He tensed immediately. "Relax! They are at the library where my friend is keeping tabs."

"You have a library friend?" he asked.

"Yea. She works there. She said they're just kissing," Rachel told him.

"Oh, ew! Rach! I don't want to hear that stuff," Ross shuddered.

"Sorry, honey," Rachel said, ruffling his hair. "They're gonna kiss."

"As long as they don't do other things," Ross threatened.

"Phoebe said she already scared him straight," Rachel laughed.

"Good," he nodded.

"Now, I've been feeling a little lonely over here," she said. His interest was peaked. Ever since Emma had vanished, they hadn't wanted to be intimate, but now that they knew she was safe and communicating with them again, they felt it was okay.

"Let me see what I can do about that," he smiled, kissing her.

 **Christy**

It was now or never. She walked into the office, and the man looked up at her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Christy," she said shyly.

"All right," he said.

"Aw, we're the same height," Christy sighed.

"Came just to insult me, huh?" Alvin asked.

"No, no! I just wanted to tell you...uh," Christy trailed off. Alvin was looking at her expectantly, and suddenly she couldn't do it. "My car needs to be painted."

"We can do that," Alvin nodded. "What kind of car?"

"'91 Jetta," Christy said, gesturing out the window.

"I hope you're painting it brown, cos that's a big ol' piece of crap," Alvin laughed, looking at it.

"Yea?"

"Yea. My honest opinion, don't waste your money," he said.

"Thanks," Christy said. She gestured to his photo on his desk. "Nice looking family."

"Yea. My one son just got back from Afghanistan, and the other is a DJ. I think it's stupid, but I did dumber things at his age."

"Oh, like what?" Christy asked.

"Like none of your business," Alvin snorted.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay. When you get a new car, you know where to find me," he said. She nodded and walked out of his office. When she got back to her car, she started crying.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Bonnie asked when she explained it all.

"I choked," Christy admitted. "He seems nice and all, but I think we did just fine without him."

"I've never loved you more," Bonnie smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Back at you," Christy laughed.

"There's another thing you should know," Bonnie said as they pulled away from the curb. "You're two years older than you think you are." The car swerved as Bonnie shrieked, "Amnesty!"

 **Later**

Christy paced her room. She knew it was Honesty Day, and she couldn't sleep without revealing her last big secret. Her mom had been brave enough to share her about her real dad, so she owed it to her mom to share this. She went into her closet and pulled out the photo. She walked out to the living room. Violet and Roscoe were at the table, so she addressed them first.

"Hey, can you guys go outside for a bit?" Christy asked.

"Why?" Roscoe asked.

"Just do it," Christy ordered. Violet huffed but pulled Roscoe with her. Once they were gone, she turned to Bonnie, who was on the couch.

"What?" she asked.

"Mom, I've got another big one for you," Christy said. Her hands were shaking. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. She put down her book and gave her full attention. Christy handed her the photo. Bonnie peered at it, confused.

"I don't understand," she said. "Who are they?"

"That's Monica and Chandler."

"Uh huh."

"They adopted the twins."

"Yes, and?"

"They're my twins."

 **I know, I know, I know: cliffhanger! But it'll keep you coming back for more muahahaha ;) Anyhow, I feel there will only be a few more chapters to go before I finish. Let me know what you think!**


	13. A Do Over Baby & Stripping Games

Bonnie's head snapped up once it sank in.

"Your twins?" she asked, her voice wavering. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"Yes," Christy nodded. She felt dizzy suddenly. "Are you mad?"

"I...I don't know. Christy, why didn't you tell me? When did you give them up?" Bonnie asked, making room for Christy to sit down.

"When you weren't around," Christy told her. "At 16."

"Oh my God," Bonnie said. "Butch?"

"Yes. I didn't want him to know. I reinvented myself. I went to Ohio and set up a new life in order to give them up for adoption. I pretended I was older, which thanks to you, I actually was since you lied about my age. Anyway, I didn't even know it was twins until I was squeezing them out," Christy said, trying to make light of it. "Monica and Chandler couldn't have children, so I felt good knowing they were going to someone who would love them fiercely. That and they live in New York I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to live there?"

"Oh, honey. You should have told me. I could have helped," Bonnie said, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"Mom, you were so loaded half the time and off on some drug, you wouldn't have even known what was rightside up," Christy said.

"Okay, I know I wasn't there for you and really screwed up, and you remind me of that every single freaking day, but Christy, I am truly sorry that I wasn't there for you. I am," Bonnie said urgently.

"I know," Christy replied quietly.

"Do you know where they are?" Bonnie asked. Christy looked at her quickly.

"Yea. Why?"

"I...I thought maybe I could see them," Bonnie answered. Her mind was whirling. Two more grandchildren? What could they be like?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Christy shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I just don't. They are better off where they are. They don't need to know what a screw up I am," Christy said furiously.

"You are not a screw up," Bonnie told her.

"Yes, I am! I can barely keep it together for the kids I do have!" Christy shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked, coming in then with Roscoe behind her.

"Damn it! Did I tell you you could come back inside?" Christy demanded.

"No, but now I want to know what you're talking about!" Violet said angrily.

"I'm talking about how I'm a screw up of a mother. Are you happy now?!" Christy shouted. Violet snarled in frustration and stormed to her room. Roscoe stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do.

"Tell your sister she's babysitting," Christy said. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you," Bonnie said, standing up with her.

"Why does this keep happening?" Roscoe asked himself when they went out the door.

* * *

 **Emma**

It bothered her that Christy hadn't been at the meeting. What had happened? Then, as if on cue, Christy came bursting into the diner with her mother charging after her.

"I really think we need to finish talking about this!" Bonnie was saying.

"No! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Christy snapped back. Emma sensed whatever the "it" was, it was big. She sidled over to their table.

"What is your heart's desire that I can get you?" she asked. Christy looked up then, seeing her.

"Oh! Emma, I'm so sorry! I meant to call you, and things just...happened," Christy said, glaring at her mother.

"Don't look at me like that," Bonnie said. "You're the one who started it by hiding the pull out couch!"

"That you didn't need to stay on if you'd told me you had four grand stashed in your purse!" Christy shot back.

"We could do this all night," Bonnie said. She looked at Emma. "Coffee, please."

"You weren't at the meeting today," Emma said, looking at Christy still.

"Oh my God! You went?!" Christy asked, mortified.

"Yea, I did. I looked for you," Emma answered, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry. Things have just...they're really crazy right now," Christy tried to explain.

"Yet you're here, getting a coffee," Emma said.

"We needed a break before one of us killed the other," Bonnie told her.

"See? I've let another one down. I can't do this!" Christy yelled, getting up and running out.

"What's with her?" Emma asked.

"She told me she had secret twins and gave them up to a Monica and Chandler in New York," Bonnie shrugged. "She's taking it hard." Emma felt a very strange sensation go through her body just then. She swallowed hard a few times, her throat suddenly dry. Christy was Erica? The birth mom her cousins so desperately wanted to meet? She couldn't believe she had been with Christy/Erica all this time.

"What's with you? You upset too?" Bonnie asked, joking.

"N-no. Wow, that must have been hard for her," Emma said, getting the attention off of her.

"I think it was," Bonnie sighed. "I was a drughead alcoholic, so I had no clue naturally."

"Let me get your coffee now," Emma said hurriedly. She brought the mug to Bonnie and then rushed outside, hoping Christy wasn't far. She vaguely had this memory of Uncle Joey telling everyone at the coffeehouse that he had seen "Erica," who was the twins' birth mother's name. That meant Christy had been in New York in the past few months, not too long before Emma had left. She spotted Christy sitting on a bench a few feet down from the diner. She approached and sat beside her quietly.

"Did she tell you?" Christy asked. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were smeared with mascara.

"Yea," Emma said, handing her a kleenex. Christy took it carefully and began wiping at her face.

"I'm such a screw up," Christy muttered.

"No, you gave those kids a chance at a good life, and they have one. They have an amazing life," Emma said slowly.

"You're Monica's niece," Christy said factually.

"I am. I'm sure you figured that out when my name was called at the hospital," Emma commented.

"I did. What are the odds, huh?" Christy asked, laughing half-heartedly.

"It is a small world," Emma agreed.

"I don't know what to do now," Christy confessed.

"You pick yourself up and carry on," Emma instructed. "You are strong for battling your addiction and winning. You are the kindest, most caring person I know. This is a bump in the road."

"It's a crater, not a bump," Christy corrected.

"You'll still cross it," Emma said confidently.

"Do they ask about me?" Christy asked suddenly. She had to know.

"Yea. They do. They know you as Erica, and they tried to contact you a few years ago," Emma told her. Christy looked at her sharply.

"They did?"

"Yea. Aunt Monica couldn't find you, though. I remember they were disappointed," Emma finished.

"Do they hate me?" Christy asked.

"No! Oh my God no. They were sad, yea, but they realized you probably wanted your privacy. They just want to get to know you," Emma explained.

"I want to know them! I'm just afraid," Christy admitted.

"How's this. When I'm ready to go home, you come with me, and we'll face our past together?" Emma suggested.

"Yea?"

"Yea," Emma smiled. "I'll be there for you."

"And I for you," Christy said. "I know you're scared of facing your parents."

"It has to happen sometime. I can't hide forever," Emma sighed. "I'm just not ready yet."

"I don't think we're ever ready to face those we've hurt," Christy said. She was looking at the diner as she said this.

"Go talk to her," Emma urged. "Come on." She stood and offered her hand to Christy, who took it.

"Promise you won't tell your family about me," Christy said suddenly before they went inside.

"I promise," Emma said. When they entered, Bonnie was sitting there looking thoughtful.

"You all done pouting?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, she's going through a lot right now," Emma said sharply. "Lay off."

"I like her," Bonnie said to Christy, smiling.

"Mom, I'm not ready to see them. I will someday, but just not right now," Christy said.

"I know that. I appreciate you telling me, though. That took courage," Bonnie nodded.

"Not as much as you telling me about my Dad," Christy said.

"We'll get through this together," Bonnie promised. "Now, we should get home before your children think you've abandoned them too."

"Mom!"

"Sorry. That's my last one," Bonnie swore.

* * *

 **Ross & Rachel**

"So did you have fun?" Rachel asked Grace when she came home.

"Yup," Grace nodded. Her mouth felt raw. She hoped her mother couldn't tell.

"Did some kissing did we?" Rachel teased.

"You can tell, huh?" Grace asked, her hopes dashed.

"Oh, honey. I can so tell, but that's okay! Kissing is good," Rachel smiled.

"This feels weird," Grace said, referring to the coversation.

"Not weird! I'm a woman also. I thoroughly enjoy kissing too," Rachel explained.

"Ahhh! Mom!" Grace yelped, covering her ears.

"Okay fine," Rachel said. "Go get ready for supper." Grace galloped up the stairs. Rachel craned her neck to make sure Grace was out of sight.

"Okay, go, go, go!" she urged Ross, who fell out of the bottom cupboard holding his clothes. He tore across the kitchen and into the bathroom. Rachel tried hard not to laugh. Their stripping game had ended abruptly when Grace came home, and thankfully, Rachel had been winning, so she was only down to her tank top and sweat pants. Ross reappeared fully clothed and looking stressed.

"That was too close," he told her.

"All right, all right. We won't do it again," Rachel said.

"I didn't say that," Ross murmured into her ear. "I just say we make sure Grace is out of the state."

"Aha!" Rachel laughed.

"So what is this supper you were referring to?" Ross asked.

"Frozen pizza," Rachel answered. "It's all we've got."

"We really need to go shopping," Ross said.

* * *

 **Joey**

He was sitting there watching Jeopardy when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, looking at it.

 **How are they?** Emma had written.

 **They miss you** he wrote back.

 **I know. I miss them too.**

 **Then come home!**

 **Soon. I promise.**

Joey didn't answer cos he already knew she wouldn't write back. She reached out once a week to check in, and every time he pleaded with her to come home. He had even offered to let her stay with him so she could have her own space while working things out with her parents. Emma had thanked him but turned him down. He sat back in his recliner and swigged his beer. He was losing at Jeopardy. He switched the channel. His mind wandered to thinking about Erica again. He hadn't seen her since that day, and he wondered why she acted like she was someone else. She still looked as cute as she did all those years ago. He regretted not spending more time with her then. He hoped she would come back.

* * *

 **Erica & Jack**

"I don't think she's going to come looking for us," Erica said to Jack. They were sitting on the couch doing homework. Jack's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"Our birth mom. She's not going to come back here," Erica repeated.

"You don't know that," he said, going back to his paper.

"Why would she? I mean, who are we to her? Just two kids she didn't want," Erica muttered. Jack gave her a level stare.

"Why are you being so harsh?" he asked.

"I'm mad, Jack. She bailed on us. I love Mom and Dad, I really do, but I am pissed that she gave us up. What were we, some big inconvenience to her? I would like an explanation, wouldn't you?!" she asked angrily.

"Not really. I try not to think about stuff like that," he answered.

"It just bugs me that we'll never know," Erica sighed. He patted her hand.

"We don't need to know. We have a good life, Erica, and I wouldn't trade it for anything," he smiled.

"I suppose you're right," she smiled back weakly. "Sorry for yelling."

"All good. I know this has been on your mind a lot lately," he nodded. Erica didn't respond. She was busy thinking.

* * *

 **Emma**

"I'll do it," Tanner said, approaching her. She turned.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Give up the weed," he replied. "And the drinking. I still don't want to go to a meeting yet, but I'll try one day."

"Tanner, I'm just glad you're stopping," Emma said, hugging him. "You might not even be an alcoholic. I don't know if I am. I just felt good at the meeting, so I thought you might too."

"Are you going to V's funeral this weekend?" Tanner asked. She nodded.

"I think I need the closure. I don't know what's happening to the asshole who did this to her, but I want to say goodbye to her at least," she explained.

"I'll go with you," Tanner said.

"Okay," she agreed, squeezing his hand.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Christy was feeling very low. She had gone to Veronica's funeral with Emma, and it had been heartbreaking to see such a young life be put into the ground. It made her start feeling sad about her life and how she had wasted her youth being stupid. Then she got the nerve to reveal herself to her father only to be shot down at first. That had been incredibly depressing. He had a wife and two sons, he didn't want her messing that up. Then her mother had decided to take matters into her own hands, and she basically threatened Alvin's life if he hurt her in any way, so he made a better effort. He told his family about her, and he brought her a new used car to replace her junker. He was still treading carefully around Bonnie, but Christy expected that to last a while. After reuniting with her father, Christy began to feel guilt again about abandoning her twins. She knew it wasn't really abandonment. It was adoption, but she still felt bad about it. Maybe she should have kept them and tried to make a life. Christy went through the motions with her life. Then she met David the fireman. He had pretended to save her by picking her up in her arms and running out to the back alley. Without really thinking about it, she started making out with him. It had been deliriously delicious. Without planning to, she started dating him. Her mother was worried. Marjorie was worried. David was a heavy drinker and smoked marijuana. Christy knew that dabbling in this water was dangerous, that she was barely a year sober and could relapse, but quite frankly, she didn't give a damn right now. David was amazing in other ways, and she could overlook the rest. Then, there was an intervention.

"David is going to drag you down with him," Bonnie said.

"I spent years cleaning vomit off you and making sure you ate," Violet said. "I'm not doing it again."

"Um, Violet, you realize you're having a baby, right?" Bonnie asked. Violet made a face at her.

"I saw you buying weed yesterday," Gabriel, her boss, said, looking sheepish.

"You ratted me out to my mother?!" Christy shouted. "It was for David! Not me! Where were your morals when we were having an affair, huh?"

"Well said," Gabriel answered, bowing out.

"Christy, you are vulnerable right now," Bonnie said. "You really need to take a step back."

"You're just jealous I finally found happiness! David said he loves me, and I love him!" Christy shouted, storming off. "By the way, worst intervention ever! And I've had a few!" She slammed the door behind her for good measure. She was shaking in anger. Nobody understood. She made her way to David's apartment where she found him making out with a woman while waiting for the elevator.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she screeched. David spun to look at her.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"You said you loved me!" Christy shouted.

"I said I was falling in love with you, and to be fair, I was very high," David answered.

"I can't believe I bought weed for you," she snapped.

"Oh? Can I have it?" he asked. She threw it at him hard.

"Choke on it!" she yelled. Then she spun on her heel and fled. She ended up at Emma's apartment where she had been going to visit the past few weeks.

"Hey," Emma said. "What's wrong?"

"I jeopardized everything for a stupid, lying drunk," Christy moaned. She crashed down onto the couch.

"Ouch," Emma replied.

"Yea. Now my family is furious with me," Christy said. "I can't face them right now. They were right all along, and that burns my ass!"

"I say let this just cool off for a bit then go home," Emma suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Christy sighed. She sat up and hugged herself. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You just wanted to be loved. We all want that. Sometimes we do stupid things and ignore obvious signs because we want to feel loved and important," Emma explained.

"How's Tanner?" Christy asked changing the subject.

"He's good. I'm surprised he's gone two weeks without a drink or weed," Emma replied.

"Keep him," Christy ordered. She hugged Emma then. "I should get home and face the music."

"Good luck," Emma said.

* * *

 **Monica & Chandler**

Everyone was over for the monthly dinner. Monica was running around frantic with Erica helping her. Grace and Paul were huddled on the couch talking. Ross was watching them carefully. Mike and Joey were talking sports. Phoebe and Rachel were discussing Paul and Grace's relationship quietly. Chandler was hovering between helping Monica and talking with the guys while Jack listened to the sports talk.

"Have you heard from Emma?" Phoebe asked Rachel after they had finished discussing Paul and Grace.

"Not recently. She'll text every now and then saying she's okay and safe, but that's it," Rachel answered. "I don't know if it'll ever get better."

"It will. She'll come home when she's ready," Phoebe said reassuringly.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I sometimes feel she won't," Rachel sighed.

"Hey, Paul," Ross said suddenly. "Five inches apart, okay?"

"Oh relax, Ross," Phoebe laughed. "He's not gonna jump her in front of us."

"MOM!" Paul shouted, going very red in the face. Grace buried her head in her hands.

"Little bit too much, dear," Mike said, catching what she had said.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "I am! Carry on." She turned away and went to help Monica. She hadn't meant to embarrass them like that.

"What's happened?" Monica asked.

"Oh, I'm apparently too inappropriate for the living room," Phoebe dismissed. "How are things with you?"

"Truthfully? Not as good as they were," Monica answered. "Erica is mad at me I think. I can't find her birth mom, and I know she wants to meet her. I feel like a failure."

"You can't help that Erica just vanished. You did what you could, so don't worry about it," Phoebe told her.

"I wish I could not worry," Monica exhaled heavily.

"So what else can I do?" Chandler asked, poking his head in.

"Nothing. Go be with the men," Monica said, waving him off. Rachel wandered in then.

"Is Grace okay?" Phoebe asked, worried.

"She's fine. She was mortified, but it passed," Rachel answered.

"Dinner's ready!" Monica called then, making them jump. Everyone gathered and got settled. It was a meal filled with chatter and laughter. Monica loved these moments. They were her family and friends, the ones she loved the most. She hoped for many more times like these.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"I decided to give the baby up for adoption."

If things couldn't be any worse, she was wrong. Christy was standing there stunned at Violet's statement before she ran to her room. They were preparing for her baby shower, and Christy was left standing there holding a piece of decoration, shocked.

"I feel like I've been punched in the heart," Christy said.

"I did not see that coming," Bonnie said. Then she saw Christy's face. "Oh, honey. This must be bringing up...you know."

"This is ridiculous!" Christy shouted, ignoring her mother and going to Violet's room. She barged in. "We need to talk about this!"

"No, we don't!" Violet yelled back. "There's nothing to talk about!"

"The hell there isn't! I know you're scared. I'd be concerned if you weren't, but that's no reason to give up on this baby!" Christy said loudly.

"Christy, calm down," Bonnie said.

"No! Violet, tell me why you're doing this," Christy demanded.

"That's my business," Violet snapped.

"No, it's not. We are in this together," Christy said forcefully.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I don't want to be you," Violet responded, looking at them both.

"Are you talking to your mother?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"I'm talking to both of you. You had Mom at my age, and Mom had me at my age. I do not want to fall into the same cycle and live a wasted life."

"You think I wasted my life?" Christy asked, feeling very hurt.

"You're all alone and you wait tables," Violet replied.

"I'm a life coach," Bonnie threw in.

"Oh, give it a rest," Christy snapped.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, holding up her hands. Christy turned to Violet then.

"I happen to like my life and I love my job and my kids. Don't tell me I wasted my life!" she shouted.

"Yea, but I want more. I want to go to school. I want a career!" Violet yelled back.

"You can still have those things..." Christy started.

"Let me finish," Violet cut her off. "I want my baby to have the same chance too."

"Wow. I don't know what to say," Christy said. "Excuse me." She left the bedroom. She felt like crying. It was like looking at her past self all over again, except Violet's boyfriend, Luke, was a million times better than Butch had been. She felt like she was reliving the moment where she passed those babies off and never saw them again.

* * *

 **Later**

"Violet?" Christy asked, knocking. Her daughter looked up at her. "I want to apologize. I was looking at your baby as a way of making up for the mistakes I made with you and Roscoe. I was looking at your baby as the do over baby."

"That is messed," Violet snorted.

"Yes, but here's the thing, I realized you are my do over baby," Christy said.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Yea. You're breaking the cycle. You're going to have a better life than me, and so is this baby," Christy finished.

"I love you," Violet said, hugging her.

"I love you too," Christy replied.

"I already found some people," Violet said, gesturing to the laptop. "People who can't have children." Christy felt a twist inside at this. She thought about how Chandler had plead his case to her after she discovered they had lied about being who they were just so they could have a baby. Christy sure hoped Violet would find a couple like Monica and Chandler so she could be at ease knowing her child was in very good hands.

* * *

 **Monica & Erica**

"Can we talk?" Monica asked Erica.

"I guess," she agreed, putting down her book. Monica sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you and your brother for going to Ohio," Monica started. "I was afraid you guys wanted to find your real mom and leave me and your father behind."

"Mom, we'd never do that," Erica said instantly.

"I know that now. I just...got crazy, that's all. If I were you, I would want to meet her and know her too. I'm sorry I can't find her for you so you can have that chance," Monica finished.

"Mom, it's okay. If I never meet her, that's fine. You and Dad are the best, and I would not trade that for anything," Erica reassured her. Monica pulled her into a big hug.

"Thanks for saying that," she said.

"I mean it," Erica replied. She felt better then. She just wished she could get rid of the silent anger she had towards her birth mother.

* * *

 **Ross & Rachel**

They were getting ready to fall asleep when Rachel's phone vibrated. Ross raised a brow.

"Who is it this late?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, reaching for it. Then she froze.

"Rach?" Ross prodded.

"It's Emma," Rachel whispered. Emma had only texted Ross so far. Seeing a message from her was like a sign of forgiveness.

"What does it say?" he asked, leaning over.

"It just says, 'I'm sorry,'" Rachel answered.

"I know she was mad at me. I didn't realize how mad she was at you," Ross said.

"She claimed I wasn't there for her. I guess that's just as bad as telling her to move out," Rachel responded.

"Well, she's talking to both of us now, so that must be a good sign," Ross told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yea," Rachel said absently.

 **I'm sorry too** , she typed back. She really meant it.

* * *

 **Sorry it was more Christy oriented. I'm trying to tie up some loose ends regarding her giving up the twins. On the show, Violet did decide to give her baby up for adoption, so it was perfect in helping Christy confront her feelings about her own experience with it. I think only a couple of chapters left, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	14. The Future & a Right Time

The next little while went by without too much drama. Alvin, Christy's father, had finally told his wife about her, and as a result, she kicked him out of the house. He set up his own apartment, and he had been trying to be a grandpa to Christy's children ever since. He and Bonnie were still on icy terms, but Christy had faith that if Alvin held on long enough, Bonnie would come around. Christy came to a revelation herself. She decided she was tired of being a waitress, so she pondered her options in life, and the one that kept returning to her mind was: go back to school. She picked a lawyer because she wanted to be someone who could fight for someone, like Veronica's parents. They wanted justice from the boy who had killed her, and the system was dragging it all out and making things extremely difficult. Christy didn't even know if they would find him guilty for lack of evidence. It made her feel sick. Things with Violet had become a little less tense. Christy wanted to tell her every day that she had made the same decision, that she knew the twins were better off in New York. Eventually, Violet found the perfect couple, and just like Monica and Chandler, they couldn't conceive either. The Taylors. Jeff and Suzanne. He created a popular video game, which played a huge factor in Luke's decision of picking them. Luke had been struggling with Violet's decision, but Christy had discovered he was only worried that if they gave up the baby, Violet would leave him. Once that was sorted out, he had no problems with the idea of adoption. Now, Christy and Bonnie were with Violet looking for a prom dress, and it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"I hate my body, and I hate this dress!" Violet called from the change room.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Christy cajoled. "Come out and show us." Violet swung the door open hard, revealing the most hideous dress Bonnie and Christy had ever seen.

"Whoa," Bonnie said.

"That is a very interesting place to put a bow on a pregnant woman's dress," Christy commented.

"There's one on her ass too," Bonnie mentioned, noticing it.

"I must be insane. I can't go to prom," Violet sighed.

"Oh, but it's such a big night. You have to," Christy told her.

"I am not going. I look ridiculous."

"Only in the middle!"

"Not going," Violet repeated, glaring at them both.

"All right. You can just stay home with Grandma and I," Christy said, looking at Bonnie. "We'll have pizza, watch movies, braid each other's hair..."

"Tell ghost stories," Bonnie chimed in, getting it. "We traced the call...it's coming from inside the house!" They gasped together.

"Screw it. There has to be a dress around here somewhere," Violet muttered, going back into the change room. Bonnie and Christy high fived each other.

"That actually sounds like a great night," Christy said.

"I know! What happened to us?" Bonnie asked. They didn't say anything more about it while Violet kept searching.

 **Emma**

"Hey, Tanner," Emma said.

"Mm?"

"I think I want to go home," she replied. Tanner raised himself up onto his elbow and looked at her seriously.

"What?"

"Yea. I...I miss home. I miss my family. I miss my friends. I don't really see my life here," Emma finished. She felt him tense behind her.

"I thought you owned someone a lot of money?" Tanner asked.

"My Uncle Joey apparently paid it off for me. Now I've worked out a payment plan with him, and it's been working. I just...I feel like I need to be home again. I can work at my Aunt Monica's restaurant. I can start thinking about college again. I feel...ready."

"But...what about us?" Tanner asked, hurt.

"Come with me," she urged. He raised his eyebrows high.

"Just drop everything and follow you around?" he asked.

"Well...not like that," Emma laughed nervously. "I mean, you said it yourself you're an orphan and there's nothing for you here."

"I have friends too," Tanner said defensively.

"Okay, so you have some friends," Emma caved. "All I'm saying is, you'll have a great time in New York. I know you will! I can get you a job as a chef..."

"Em, I don't want that," Tanner said. "I had a plan to go to school and make something of myself. Being a chef is not it."

"There are schools in New York..."

"No," he said firmly. "My life is here." Emma was quiet for a moment.

"Then I guess we are at an impasse," she said softly.

"I guess we are," he agreed. She sat up and looked at him, noticing that he looked just as upset as she felt.

"I'm really going to miss you," she started.

"Don't," he cut her off. "I've heard that way too much." He got up and got dressed quickly.

"Tanner..."

"No. I'm outta here. Have a nice life, Emma," he said roughly. Then he was gone. Emma sat in stunned silence. Maybe she had made the wrong choice after all.

 **Joey**

The scenes were going very well Joey thought. Now that he had glasses, which he had caved and bought a few months ago much to his chagrin, reading lines was a lot easier. Chandler had helped. He felt like Santa Claus wearing them. He wasn't sure why he picked the small round ones in the end. They wouldn't stay up on his nose either.

"Joey?" the director asked, sighing.

"I just feel my character could have an accent," Joey explained.

"No accents," the director said firmly. "Can we get on with this?"

"Sure, sure," Joey said. Then his phone rang. "Damn it! I have to get this." He was looking at the number. He never missed a call from this number.

"Fine," the director growled. Joey ran backstage and answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Emma said back. "I have some news."

"Okay." He felt cautiously optimistic suddenly.

"I'm coming home."

"You are?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Please don't tell Mom and Dad yet. I want to surprise them," Emma told him.

"I won't say anything," Joey promised. "When are you coming?"

"In a few days. I have some things to finish up here first."

"Okay. You wanna stay with me for a while? Get your feet wet?" Joey asked.

"I might take you up on that offer," Emma agreed.

"Great. Listen, I'm just rehearsing right now, but we'll talk later?"

"For sure," Emma promised.

"I'm so glad," Joey said.

"Me too."

Joey went back out front practically skipping. The director looked up from her papers with a scowl.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I sure am!" And he was. It was the best performance he'd ever given, and in the end, the director asked him to repeat what he had just done, exactly as it was. It was perfect.

 **Erica**

Exams were coming. Erica was studying hard, as was Jack. She isolated herself into her room to study. She didn't want to see anyone or interact with people. She found the distractions difficult. She kept focusing on her trip to Europe with Jack. She knew her mother was terrified, but she was being very good about hiding it, sort of. The post-its with hints and tips about traveling safely were starting to get annoying. She looked at her calendar. Five days. Five more days until she was free. It was going to be heavenly. Then once they returned, they would hit hard at applying for universities or colleges. She had made that promise to her mother. She knew her father was worried about them leaving too, but he at least didn't pretend he was fine. She could handle his European jokes and advice about not sleeping with boys until marriage. Monica's underground feelings were uprooting Erica in a way that was grating after a while. Five more days. Erica smiled.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"Be back in an hour!" Rachel called after Grace, who was going out for a walk with Paul. Well, a make out session more like, but Rachel didn't want to embarrass her.

"An hour huh?" Ross commented, looking at her across his newspaper.

"Yes. You better make good use of it," she winked. He chucked the paper over his shoulder and jumped off the barstool, chasing her laughing up the stairs.

 **Christy**

Violet had had a false alarm at prom. Christy still felt wired from the call, and her adrenaline was kicking. Now her father was looking at the smashed window that had occurred when she couldn't find her keys.

"Not the first time your mother took a bat to a car window," Alvin mused.

"Oh?"

"Yea. Only this time, I wasn't in the driver's seat," he chuckled.

"He pissed me off," Bonnie explained.

"My guy can come fix it right here," Alvin said, ignoring her.

"Really? You're just gonna keep buying my family off?" Bonnie asked, angry.

"I just want to make up for everything," Alvin said.

"Oh yea, right. Look, you love from here," Bonnie started, gesturing to where his wallet was in his back pocket. "And I love from here." She pointed to her heart.

"How about you kiss right here," Alvin said, gesturing.

"I don't think I can stoop that low," Bonnie sneered, making a jab about his height. Alvin puffed himself up. He hated that she was so much taller than he was.

"Guys, stop it," Christy begged. "Can't you just please get along?"

"I'm trying to make things right," Alvin said.

"You can't make deserting us right," Bonnie snapped.

"I didn't desert us. I deserted you," Alvin shot at her. He turned to Christy. "Has she ever told you the crap she pulled on me?"

"Oh like what?" Bonnie egged him on.

"One time your mommy, who loves from her heart, sold my motorcycle to cover a drug deal that went bad," Alvin told Christy.

"Chewie was going to kill me. What choice did I have?!" Bonnie demanded.

"He threatened to kill you cos you stole his cocaine!"

"I was trying to make a better life for us," Bonnie said.

"Oh yes. I woke up with a gun in my mouth. You know how hard it is to beg for you life with a gun in your mouth?" Alvin challenged. "This is what comes out." He shoved his fingers into his mouth, imitating a gun. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"

"That's not how that happened," Bonnie said.

"How would you even know? You were off on Quaaludes and swimming in the neighbor's pool!"

"Not while they were home," Bonnie corrected.

"All I'm saying is I have made mistakes, but I was never stupid enough to...oh," Alvin grunted, clutching his chest. "Oh God."

"Are you all right?" Christy asked, scared. He fell to his knees.

"No, something's wrong," he groaned. He fell onto his face.

"Don't you die on me you son of a bitch," Bonnie commanded, dialing her phone. "We are not finished here."

"Mom," Christy said.

"Hi, yes we need an ambulance. Either my ex is having a heart attack or my prayers are being answered. Depends on how fast you get here," Bonnie said into the phone. Christy was kneeling beside Alvin now.

"What's he saying?" Bonnie demanded after seeing Alvin whisper into Christy's ear.

"I'd rather not say," Christy replied. Bonnie unleashed into more reasons why she was right and Alvin was wrong. Christy tuned her out until the ambulance arrived. This could get messy.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"You really think they're going to be okay?" Monica asked. Chandler let his head hit the table with a loud thud. This was the tenth time she had asked this question in 20 minutes. All he wanted to do was get through the sports section.

"Yes," he said, his head still on the table. "They will be just fine. Now for the love of God, please stop worrying!"

"I can't help it. These are our children. They are going to another continent. I have the right to worry!" she trilled.

"Okay fine. Worry about it then. Worry yourself to death for reasons that are invalid," Chandler told her.

"You're worried too," she pointed out. "I can tell. You check to see that they're packing the right stuff."

"All right, you caught me," Chandler sighed. "Yes, I am worried, but they are grown ups now, Mon. They are 18 and graduating in five days. They will be just fine. If I have to convince myself of that, then so do you."

"I will try," Monica said. "I can't promise anything."

"It's all I ask," he smiled.

 **Paul & Grace**

They were actually walking. Grace enjoyed the warmth of his hand in hers. Spring was definitely in the air. She was looking forward to starting grade 11 next year. It was one year closer to adulthood, which she couldn't wait for.

"You ever think about the future?" Paul asked suddenly.

"Yea," Grace nodded.

"Am I in it?"

"So far," she smiled. He blushed.

"That's good," he nodded.

"What about you?"

"All the time. I definitely see you in my future," he told her.

"Aren't we a pair?" she teased. He moved in to kiss her, but since they were still moving, he bumped into her face, making her laugh. They stopped to kiss properly. Grace didn't care who saw. She was discovering that she was very much in love with Paul. Possibly more than she realized.

 **Emma**

"I know it's usually two week's notice," Emma said to her boss. "But I need to leave in less than three days."

"It's fine," he nodded. "We've been slow anyhow."

"Thank you so much," she said. She turned to go but then stopped. "Have you seen Tanner?" He hadn't been at work since their break up.

"He's on vacation," her boss answered. He didn't offer anything further.

"Okay," she nodded. She hoped he was okay.

 **Christy**

"You love Dad," Christy teased as they walked to the house. He had had a minor heart attack. They put a stent in, and he was going to be okay, but someone had to look after him. When it came down to Bonnie, Christy realized her mother still loved her father.

"I do not!" Bonnie denied vehemently.

"Oh, you do," Christy laughed. Bonnie was about to say something smart when they opened the door and Violet was standing there.

"My water broke," she whimpered.

"Okay. Don't panic!" Christy exclaimed, panicking a little.

"We need a new bathroom rug," Violet said.

"It's okay. Come on, sweetie. To the car," Christy urged. Bonnie ran to get Violet's overnight bag.

"Where's Roscoe?" Bonnie asked when she came back.

"Roscoe!" Christy shouted.

"I could have done that," Bonnie muttered. Roscoe came out of his room in his underwear.

"Where are your pants?" Christy asked.

"I was relaxing," he shrugged.

"Come on we gotta go. Violet is having the baby!" Christy shouted to him. Roscoe bolted back into his room to put pants on. Christy hoped he was going to be all right with giving his niece or nephew away. He had taken the news hard when Alvin had accidentally spilled it. They got to the hospital where Baxter picked up Roscoe and took him away despite Roscoe's pleading to see the baby. Christy and Bonnie were left to deal with a swearing pregnant teenage girl.

"Are the Taylors coming?" Bonnie asked.

"Crap! I'm calling right now," Christy said, rushing out to the phone. She felt her heart beat faster. Her mind flashed back to when she was having contractions and hadn't realized that was what was happening until Monica told her she had to go to the hospital immediately. Then Chandler had tried to talk about what would hurt worse, having a baby or being kicked in the balls. He added that neither would ever know as neither could experience both. She picked up the phone and dialed the Taylor's number. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. They were going to be fantastic parents. Just like Monica and Chandler.

 **Later**

"I want to keep it," Violet gasped. She was in the delivery room, and Christy wasn't sure she had heard her properly.

"What?"

"I am not going through this pain ever again, so I have to keep this one," Violet said strongly.

"But...what about the Taylors?"

"Tell them I'm sorry, but I changed my mind," Violet snapped. Christy was stunned. She looked at Bonnie.

"Sweetie you're in a lot of pain right now. You might want to wait until after..."

"No! I'm keeping it!" Violet shouted.

 _What do I do?_ Christy mouthed to Bonnie.

 _No idea._ Bonnie mouthed back.

 _Tell them?_

 _I think so._

 _You want to do it?_

 _Hell no!_

Please?

 _No!_

 _You suck._

Christy walked out of the room and went to find the Taylors. They were in the waiting room looking excited and anxious all at the same time. It broke her heart. This wasn't the first time someone had changed their mind about giving up their baby during birth. Christy wondered how they would take it.

"Hi," she said.

"Is everything okay?" Suzanne asked, worried.

"Yes. Oh yes. There's just been a...development," Christy finished.

"There you are!" Bonnie shouted, grabbing Christy hard from behind. Into her ear she whispered gruffly, "She changed her mind again."

"Seriously?" Christy muttered. The Taylors were staring at them.

"It, uh, looked like a breech birth there for a second, but it's all good now!" Christy told them. She followed her mother. "What the hell happened?!"

"When you left she freaked and said she can't be a mother," Bonnie explained.

"How do we know she's not gonna freak again?" Christy asked.

"I don't know."

 **After the birth**

"You don't have to hold her," Christy said softly. She saw Violet's face and recognized it. She hadn't held her babies. She had let them be taken away. It was too hard.

"No, I want to say goodbye," Violet said. The nurse slipped the little girl into Violet's arms. "Hey there, little girl. I just want to say that I'm doing this for you, and you are going to have an amazing life with your wonderful mom and dad." She started to cry. Christy felt her throat tighten so hard, and tears were forming in her eyes too.

"They are gonna love you so much," Violet said thickly. She looked at Christy. "I don't know what else to say."

"You said it," Christy reassured her. The nurse came and took the baby away, and Violet completely lost it. Christy pulled her daughter into her arms and held her while she cried. She caught Bonnie's eyes, and she could tell that her mother felt bad that she hadn't been there when her own daughter had done the same thing 18 years earlier.

 **The Next Day**

"Hi, I'm Christy, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Christy."

"So," she started, inhaling deeply. "This year was an absolute shit storm, but I am one year sober. I had a lot of curveballs thrown at me. My daughter got pregnant. My mother came back into my life. I discovered I had a father. My friend had cancer and beat it. My daughter gave away her baby to a loving family." Christy choked up here. "And the whole time I thought about drinking, but the truth is, I don't want to. I got sober, and my life fell apart, but I can't help but feel that I got sober just in time. So...thank you." Everyone clapped when she went to sit down. Bonnie patted her leg encouragingly while another person got up to speak. Christy finally felt brave enough to voice what she was thinking to her mother. It was time. Emma had also left, so she would be there for support like she promised.

"Mom?"

"Yea?"

"I want you to meet them."

"Them? As in, the twins?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yes. I want to see them too. I think it's the right time," Christy said. Bonnie grasped her hand hard.

"I think it is too," she nodded.

 **Emma**

New York was still the same. Emma stopped and breathed in the city's air. She had been away from this place for nearly four months. She felt like it had been forever. She kept walking then, knowing that Joey would be anxiously waiting for her. She found him standing amongst others wearing his captain's hat and holding a sign that said "Emma" in his hands. When she saw him, it all hit her at once. She hurried into his open arms and let him take all her worries away. She was home.

* * *

 **Okay. One chapter left! Thanks to Babatomyfriends for your consistent reviewing! I may not have continued otherwise. Stay tuned!**


	15. A Zombie & Confessions

**Okay so I know I said one more chapter left, but it kept getting longer and longer, so I have split it into two chapters. I'm so excited for you guys to read them! Thank you Friends Fan for your lovely review. I am so glad that you love this story :) Thank you Babatomyfriends for your continued support. I'm glad you are looking forward to the ending!**

* * *

"Have you heard from Joey at all?" Rachel asked Ross. She was leaning on the kitchen counter and scanning her phone. Joey wasn't answering her texts for some reason. It was strange.

"No, why?" Ross came over to her.

"I asked if he wanted to go out for dinner tonight, and he didn't answer. When Joey doesn't respond to a dinner invite, I get worried," Rachel pointed out.

"You have a point," Ross agreed. He pulled out his phone. "No, nothing."

"Weird," Rachel mused.

"Is it parent night again already?" Grace asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, it is," Rachel answered.

"Sounds boring," Grace yawned.

"It's not. We get to talk about our kids," Rachel teased.

"That is definitely boring," Grace said.

"And what will you be doing tonight?" Ross asked.

"Studying," Grace answered. "Final exam is tomorrow."

"Right," Ross nodded. "Well, good luck studying. I have to get to work."

"Okay. Love you," Rachel called after him as he left.

"Love you too," he called back.

"So," Rachel said, turning to Grace. "No Paul while we're gone, do you understand?"

"Yes," Grace huffed.

"I mean it. I find a trace of Paul being here and you're grounded until you're 20, got it?"

"Yeeees," Grace replied.

"Good." Rachel looked at her youngest daughter carefully then. She didn't want to lose her the way she lost Emma.

"I'm not her," Grace said quietly, sensing this.

"I never said you were," Rachel objected.

"You were giving me the look," Grace pointed out.

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Hey, would you look at that," Rachel said, looking at the clock. "I am late to meet your Aunt Monica."

"You're seeing her now and later?" Grace asked, confused.

"Yes. I used to be with her all day every day. This isn't unusual," Rachel laughed. She kissed Grace's forehead. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye!"

"No Paul!"

"I know!"

 **Emma**

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Emma said to Joey. He was sitting at the counter eating his Cuckoo cereal as he called it.

"No problem," he replied after swallowing. "When are you going to see your parents?"

"I...I don't know," Emma admitted. "When do you think I should do it?"

"Well," Joey said, looking at his phone. "I'm invited to dinner out with them tonight. Wanna come with me?"

"You think that's a good idea? Show up at a public restaurant after being away for four months and being a total bitch?" Emma asked.

"Or not," Joey finished.

"I dunno," Emma sighed. "I'll think about it." To be honest, she was still thinking about Tanner. She missed him a lot. He wouldn't return her calls or texts. She knew she had really broken him this time.

"I gotta film a scene today," Joey said, cutting into her thoughts. "What are you gonna do?"

"Just hang around here mostly," Emma shrugged. She thought about Christy. She knew she and Bonnie were on their way as they spoke. They'd get here by that evening Emma figured. She had arranged a hotel for them already. She was glad Christy was going to do this.

 **Erica & Jack**

"Whoop whoop!" Jack called, jumping into Erica's line of vision. She was walking down the halls for the last time of her life. They both had just finished their last exam.

"You're in a good mood," Erica noted.

"I aced it. I know I did," Jack bragged. He was particularly good in math, Erica had to admit.

"Good for you. I probably didn't," she sighed.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself," Jack said, nudging her ribs with his elbow.

"Easy for you to say," Erica muttered. For the hundredth time that day she shoved thoughts of her birth mother out of her mind. It was driving her crazy. It was almost becoming an obsession.

"Pizza on me," Jack told her. "Come on. Lighten up. We're officially done high school!"

"Woohoo," Erica said, faking enthusiasm. High school was like a safety bubble that she could hide in from the real world. It was about to burst right after graduation, and then she'd have nowhere to hide.

 **Christy & Bonnie**

Christy was jiggling hard in her seat on the plane. Her nerves were extremely on edge, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Relax," Bonnie said, reaching over and grabbing her leg hard to stop her wiggling.

"I can't," Christy replied. "What if they hate me? This was a bad idea..."

"A little late to turn around now," Bonnie joked. Christy gave her a mournful look. "It will be all right. You're doing the right thing."

"Then why does it feel like it's the wrong thing?" Christy asked. Marjorie had reassured her that things would go well. She didn't believe her either.

"It's not. You said Monica and Chandler always told you that you could visit, right?"

"Yea."

"So, you're visiting. It's not wrong," Bonnie pointed out.

"I'll feel better after I see their reaction," Christy said. She thought about Violet and Roscoe. They had no idea they had two half siblings in New York. She wanted to tell them, but she wanted to meet them first in case it all went south. Baxter had been kind enough to take Roscoe to stay with him while she was gone. Violet was old enough to stay home alone. She'd probably be with Luke most of the time anyway.

"That kid better not get knocked up again," Christy muttered to Bonnie, referring to Violet.

"Oh, I think after this time, she is going to be very careful," Bonnie laughed. Her sweaty, swearing granddaughter had been quite a sight while giving birth. Bonnie was confident she wouldn't let it happen again so soon. She was anxious to meet the twins too. She was their grandmother biologically. She wanted to make a good impression.

 **Phoebe & Mike**

"Dinner tonight," Phoebe told Mike after getting the text message.

"Woohoo!" Mike cheered.

"Where's Paul?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't seen or heard him for a while now.

"Studying," Mike answered. "Last exam tomorrow."

"You sure he's here?" Phoebe questioned. She got up and headed to his room.

"I haven't seen him leave," Mike called after her. She nudged open his door with her toe.

"Paul?"

"Yea?" he answered. Phoebe heaved a sigh of relief. If he had been with Grace alone at her house, Rachel would kill her along with him.

"How's it going?"

"Eh, it's going," Paul shrugged.

"Well, it's your last one at least," Phoebe smiled.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it," she said. She closed the door behind her.

"Satisfied?" Mike asked, smirking.

"Hey, Rachel wouldn't hesitate to kill you too for being an accessory," Phoebe warned.

"Good to know," he grinned. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Grace would be a lovely daughter in law," Phoebe mused.

"Don't go there just yet," Mike laughed.

"I can't help it! I just hope she didn't inherit Ross' ability to 'be on a break,'" Phoebe grimaced.

"I hope not either," Mike agreed. He still didn't really get that guy. At least his daughter was more talkative than Ross was.

 **Monica & Rachel**

"Erica and Jack finish today, huh?" Rachel asked. She was sitting beside Monica at Central Perk. They were just having a coffee together. This had started again when Emma had left. Rachel found Monica to be very supportive and a great listener.

"Yea. I hope Erica will relax a bit after. She's been so tense and stressed out all week," Monica sighed.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Monica growled. She picked at the seam of her pants absently.

"What's wrong, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"I just...I'm scared about them leaving and going so far away," Monica confessed.

"Aw sweetie," Rachel said, putting her arm around her friend. "They'll be okay."

"I know that. Everyone keeps saying it. I just wish I could believe it," Monica sighed.

"I had to believe that Emma was okay in California," Rachel said quietly. Monica looked at her sadly.

"That must have been so hard," Monica commented.

"It really was," Rachel nodded, tearing up. "I didn't know where she was or who she was with, what she was doing. It drove me crazy, but after three months, I had to stop. It was eating me alive."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Monica told her.

"It's my own fault. I didn't pay enough attention. Something went wrong, and I don't know what. I just hope someday she can forgive me," Rachel said, wiping her eyes.

"She will," Monica reassured her. "She will."

 **Emma**

She was tapping her foot anxiously and looking at her watch. Christy was supposed to be there by now. Where was she?

"Emma!" Christy called, coming into view all sweaty and out of breath. Bonnie was behind her barely at a huff.

"Hey!" Emma said, hugging her.

"Sorry we're late. Mom had to have something to eat right away," Christy said, glaring at Bonnie.

"It's not my fault airplanes serve crummy food," Bonnie sniffed. Christy rolled her eyes and went to check in at the front desk.

"Is she scared?" Emma asked Bonnie.

"Terrified, but she'll get through it," Bonnie answered.

"And you?"

"Me? Pfft. I meet estranged twin grandchildren every day," Bonnie scoffed. Emma gave her a look. "All right, all right. I'm afraid of being a total letdown, but don't tell Christy that."

"Tell me what?" Christy asked.

"That I just learned my suitcase has a secret compartment!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Oh, Mom," Christy sighed. They went up to their room. Emma waited until they were settled.

"I think tomorrow you should go see Monica and Chandler first," Emma suggested. "Then arrange for a time to see my cousins."

"That's probably a good idea," Christy agreed.

"Leave the tall one here," Emma gestured.

"What?! Why?" Bonnie whined.

"You're a little too much to take sometimes," Emma shrugged. "No offense."

"None taken. It's true," Bonnie agreed.

"Have you seen your parents yet?" Christy asked.

"Not yet. Soon," Emma promised. She looked at her watch again. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Good night," Christy said as Emma went out the door.

"Snazzy hotel," Bonnie mused, looking around while Christy was in the bathroom.

"Don't get any ideas," Christy warned, coming out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I already took the little shampoos," Christy answered. Bonnie started to laugh hysterically.

"You truly are my daughter," she said after.

"Oh God," Christy moaned.

 **Grace**

"I feel like a spy," Paul chuckled as he crept into her window. Their parents were at dinner. He and Grace had arranged for some alone time.

"Just don't leave a trace," Grace warned. "My mother is very intuitive."

"All right," he nodded. He started kissing her then. It always just felt so good. They heard a noise at the door, and Grace shoved Paul off her like he was on fire.

"Hide!" she hissed. He scrambled under her bed. She grabbed her big hair brush and held it in front of her like a weapon while making her way down the stairs. She braced herself when the door opened. She was not prepared for who entered the room.

"Hey, sis," Emma said.

 **The Gang**

"This is nice," Chandler said. Monica smiled at him. Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Twenty bucks says Paul is already at your house," Phoebe said to Rachel and Ross.

"You guys think that too?" Rachel countered. She had a feeling.

"How shall we punish them?" Mike asked.

"Cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush is always painful," Ross said.

"You guys are really okay with Paul and Grace being alone in your house?" Monica asked, surprised.

"I already threatened to cut off his man parts," Phoebe snorted. "He was genuinely terrified." Chandler winced.

"She would," Mike nodded. His son had been thoroughly warned.

"I think we're safe," Rachel agreed. Grace was a smart girl, a good girl. Also, if Grace didn't answer her text messages within seconds, she would be sending their neighbor over to break it up. So far Grace was doing a great job at answering.

"Kids all ready for their trip?" Joey asked Monica and Chandler.

"Oh God. Must you remind us?" Chandler moaned.

"Jack will have a real backpacking story for the ladies," Joey smirked.

"NO!" Monica and Chandler shouted at the same time.

"Geez, I was kidding," Joey laughed.

"Anyone heard from Emma at all?" Phoebe asked. Joey stiffened at this. He was not very good at secrets save for hiding Monica and Chandler's relationship when it first began.

"No," Ross shook his head. "I think she's working a lot."

"I do wish she would check in though," Rachel sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine," Joey said dismissively. "So who's getting what?" He was desperate to change the subject. He wished Emma had just come with him. The chatter turned to the menus and soon they were too busy eating to talk about Emma.

 **Erica & Jack**

"What's with all the books?" Jack asked, watching Erica pack. "How much time for reading do you think we're gonna have?"

"You never know," she said, not looking at him.

"You are strange," Jack snorted.

"You better pack more than just underwear, pants and shirts," Erica warned.

"Yea, yea," Jack said absently. He was on his phone.

"I'm not giving you my hoodies if you're cold," she went on.

"You'd let me freeze?" Jack asked, wounded.

"Only if you were stupid enough not to pack smart," Erica answered.

"Ugghhh fine," Jack groaned. He went to his room and threw some warmer clothes into his bag.

"You think Mom and Dad are really okay with us leaving?" Erica asked when he came back into her room.

"If they're not, they're doing a very good job at hiding it," Jack answered. He knew his father was worried. He kept getting the "look after your sister" speech.

"I can't worry about it," Erica said. "They should know we'll be all right."

"Give them credit for even letting us go without a big argument," Jack laughed.

"This is true."

"Oohh mitts," Jack said, noticing hers. "Good idea." He loped off to find his. Erica just shook her head. Honestly, what would he do without her?

 **Emma & Grace**

"Emma?" Grace breathed. Was her sister really standing there?

"Hey," Emma smiled. "Key still works." Grace rushed over and slammed into her sister, tossing her brush aside. Emma squeezed her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"I missed you," Grace said into Emma's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Emma replied. They pulled apart, and Emma stood there examining Grace.

"What?"

"You look older," Emma noted.

"Stress ages a person," Grace commented.

"Hmm. True. Hey, you wanna tell the boy to come out of your room now?" Emma asked.

"What boy?"

"Oh come on. I saw him go in before I did. I know he's here."

"Promise you won't tell Mom and Dad?" Grace begged. "We'll get into so much trouble."

"Listen, Grace," Emma said, taking her sister by the shoulders. "Let me pass some wisdom on to you. Do not EVER be sneaky. It gets you nowhere. Trust me. Look at me. Look what happened. Do NOT follow my footsteps."

"Paul is a good guy," Grace started.

"Paul? As in Paul Hannigan?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Yea..."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? He's all right," Emma laughed. "Hey, Paul!" They saw him poke his head around the corner up the stairs.

"Yea?"

"Come on down," Emma gestured. He did cautiously.

"Hi," he said. "You're back."

"Yea I am. I'm surprising Mom and Dad," Emma told them. Grace nodded. "You better get home, Paul. I won't say anything."

"Okay," Paul said quickly, grateful. He left without another word.

"Thanks," Grace said.

"Don't thank me. Just take it as a lesson learned," Emma warned. Grace nodded again.

"What made you decide to come back?" Grace asked as they went into the living room to sit down.

"I missed home. I cleaned myself up. I am ready to face Mom and Dad," Emma answered.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm not," Emma replied truthfully. "So, tell me about what's been going on." She sat and listened while Grace filled her in on everything. She smiled. This was home.

 **Christy & Bonnie**

"They're gonna hate me," Christy said for the millionth time. Bonnie grabbed her own face with her hands and dragged her fingers down, stretching the skin so she looked like a zombie.

"Say that one more time," Bonnie challenged after.

"I can't do this," Christy said. She was pacing hard.

"Oh yes you can. I know you have it in you. Don't freak out," Bonnie warned. "I will tie you down."

"Thanks," Christy said sarcastically. She was anxious about seeing Monica and Chandler again. What must they think of her? Had they tried to find her? Did they know she had created a fake identity? She was one to talk when they pretended to be a doctor and a minister and she got angry at them for lying. She wasn't sure she had it in her to see them again.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"I miss the old days," Rachel said as they pulled into their driveway.

"I know," Ross nodded. "Me too." Things were just so much simpler then. They got out of the car and headed to the door where Ross pulled her into him and kissed her heartily.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked after.

"I just love you," Ross replied. "Also, I don't miss when we weren't together all those years ago."

"Mmm me neither," Rachel agreed. They opened the door and went inside. Ross was the first to see her. He dropped his keys and stared. Rachel was taking her coat off before she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Honey whats...?" she started before seeing Emma.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Oh my God!" Rachel cried. She dropped everything and went over to Emma, pulling her into a tight hug. Ross snapped out of it and came over as well, putting his arms around them both. Emma started crying.

"I'm so sorry," she kept saying.

"It's okay," Rachel soothed. "All is forgiven. We just want to move on."

"Me too," Emma said. She pulled back and looked at her parents, her eyes wet. "I want to make things right."

"Where are you staying?" Ross asked. "When did you get here?"

"I'm at Uncle Joey's. I got here last night," Emma said.

"That little devil!" Rachel exclaimed. "No wonder he kept changing the subject when you came up."

"I asked him to keep it quiet. If he had it his way, I would have been at dinner tonight," Emma explained.

"This was nicer," Rachel said. Emma nodded. Ross stood off to the side feeling awkward. He remembered his last words to her in person all those months ago. Emma met his eyes and tried to convey that she had forgiven him.

"Does Grace know...?"

"Yes. She's upstairs. She wanted to give us our privacy," Emma explained. Rachel looked back and forth between Emma and Ross, and she knew she needed to give them a moment.

"I'll just go check on her," Rachel said, moving around them and going up the stairs. Ross and Emma stood in silence for a moment.

"I," Ross started shakily. "I am so sorry. Emma, I said very cruel things to you. I was angry. If I could take them back..."

"But it's done," Emma said. "And believe it or not, you had every right to be angry with me. I was angry with me. I had fallen into a pit and had no idea why or how to get out. Leaving helped me get out. Dad, you telling me to get out saved my life. You saved my life. I do not regret that for one second." Ross stood there taken aback.

"I...I..." he tried.

"Dad, I love you," Emma said softly. "I really do. I'm going to be okay, and I have you and Mom to thank. I've stopped drinking and doing drugs. I have a job interview at the Perk tomorrow, and Uncle Joey bailed me out so that I don't have to deal with the people I stole from. I have a payment plan in place with him, and I have my eye on an apartment. I'm going to work hard to save money to go to college. I will get there one day, and it will be because of my own merit. I want to earn it, and I will earn it. I only want your emotional support."

"Okay," Ross nodded. He could clearly see his daughter had grown up in a way he hadn't thought she could. It marveled him. They smiled at each other.

"Can I come back down now?" Rachel asked from the landing.

"Yes," Emma laughed. Rachel thumped down the stairs quickly. She went over to Emma.

"I just want to say that I am so proud of you. I really am. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I want to try again," Rachel said.

"Before you go on, I need to be honest about one more thing," Emma said, holding up her hand.

"O-okay," Rachel said. Emma gestured that they sit on the couch together.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"Something...something happened to me when I was 18," Emma started. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn. This was going to be difficult to share. Rachel inhaled sharply. Ross immediately felt scared. They listened as Emma told them what had happened. Rachel cried. Ross felt furious. He wanted to hurt the bastard who had hurt his daughter. In the end, they all wound up in each other's arms hugging and crying together. Emma felt relieved that the secret she had been carrying was finally out. Now she could start again.

 **Next Day-Christy**

"I can do this," she breathed. "I got this." Emma had given her directions to Monica and Chandler's. She was busy with her family today to come with her. Christy understood. Now, she stood at the door, staring at it. Should she knock? Could she? She was about to disrupt the lives of the people she cared about. Was she doing the right thing? Then, before she could knock, the door came flying open, and Chandler almost walked right into her.

"BAH!" he shouted, terrified. Then, "Oh. Oh! H-honey! It...it's...HONEY!" He stood there staring at Christy until Monica came up behind him.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. Then she saw Christy. "Oh my God. Erica!"

"Hi," Christy said, giving a small wave. "Is this a bad time?"

"N-n-no," Chandler stuttered. "Not at all."

"Come in, come in!" Monica urged. The twins were out celebrating freedom with friends. She couldn't believe they were missing this. Christy carefully came inside and looked around. It was a nice home.

"Something to drink?" Monica asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine," Christy said. They all sat down awkwardly.

"So," Chandler said. "Erica, you're here."

"Um, it's actually Christy," Christy said.

"Wait, what?" Monica asked.

"Yea...I...I lied about my name," Christy said. Chandler frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was...hiding from someone. A man. A man who was very mean to me...in ways I don't even want to describe to you right now," Christy said. "I created a whole different person so I could give his babies up for adoption. I never wanted him to find out."

"Oh, Eri-Christy," Monica corrected herself. "I'm so sorry."

"Yea, that's terrible," Chandler empathized.

"It was. Then I fell into alcoholism, and my life was a total train wreck. He got me pregnant again pretty much as soon as I got back. I kept her. Her name's Violet. Then I left him finally, and I met another guy, who I had another baby with. Roscoe," Christy explained. "I...I came to New York around the twins' birthday to check up on them. Every year. I saw that they were so happy. I thought it was best that they didn't know about me. I didn't want to be such a disappointment to them."

"Erica," Monica started. "Christy! Sorry, I'm not used to that yet." She laughed nervously. "You would never have been a disappointment."

"I'm glad they never saw me at my worst. I'm a year sober now, and my life is going very well. I started thinking that maybe I could be brave enough to see them, and then I met Emma," Christy said. Chandler and Monica looked at each other.

"You did?" Chandler asked.

"Yea. She worked at the diner where my mom and I ate all the time. We connected. Anyway, she also helped me gain the courage to come here and see you guys. She made me feel brave enough to ask this question." Christy took a big breath then.

"What question?" Monica asked.

"Can I see them?" Christy said at the same time.

"Of course!" Monica gushed. "It's so funny they have been trying to find you. They even went to Ohio looking for you!"

"They did?" Christy asked.

"Yes! Now it all makes sense why neither nor Chandler and I could find you," Monica went on. "They would love to see you."

"Great! That's...so great," Christy laughed.

"Stay for dinner," Monica suggested. "They'll be so surprised!"

"Um, another question," Christy said.

"Yea?"

"Can my mom meet them? She is at the hotel. I finally told her what I did, and she wants to meet her other grandchildren. Is that all right?"

"I don't see why not," Monica said, looking at Chandler.

"Yea it's fine," he agreed.

"Great!" Christy exclaimed. "I'll meet them first, though. She can be overwhelming."

"Okay," Monica laughed. She couldn't wait for the kids to see their birth mother. She hoped they would be thrilled.

* * *

 **Because I'm not horribly mean, I will be posting the final chapter within a few days. Thank you for reading!**


	16. A Chatty Maid & Good Goodbyes

**Here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for following me on this journey. I really loved writing this story, and I'm not a fan of farewells, so maybe one day I'll write a sequel to this. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a stunned silence in the room when Erica and Jack first saw Christy standing there wringing her hands anxiously. Erica knew immediately who it was.

"Hey, guys," Monica started. "This is..."

"I know who it is," Erica snapped.

"Oh," Monica said, looking hurt.

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed. He went over to Christy and gave her a big hug.

"O-oh," Christy said, unsure of what to do, so she she simply patted his back.

"You're here! Erica, look, it's her!" Jack said excitedly. He turned back to Christy. "We looked for you! In Ohio. Where were you? Where did you go? Tell me everything!"

"Whoa, Jack," Chandler laughed. "Let her breathe first. This is just as big for her as it is you." Christy gave him a grateful look.

"Like hell it is," Erica snarled.

"Oh, Erica..." Monica started.

"No, Mom! She left us! Then she disappears and wants nothing to do with us! Then she comes here to meet us?! No. I'm not doing this," Erica said, storming past.

"I'm so sorry," Monica said to Christy.

"Glad to see she has Violet's attitude," Christy muttered.

"Who's Violet?" Jack asked. "Oh my God, is that my half sister? Do I have a half sister?!"

"And brother," Christy nodded.

"This gets better and better!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna..." Monica trailed off, gesturing to Erica's room. She left them in the living room to chat. She knocked on Erica's door softly.

"Go away," Erica's voice called. Monica opened the door and went in anyway.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on Erica's bed. Erica had her face buried into her pillow. She sat up suddenly, angry.

"How could you do that?!" she shouted. "How could you just spring her on us like that?!"

"I thought you'd be pleased..."

"I'm not! I just spent all day with friends fretting about my exam results and feel lousy about them as it is, and then I come home and the woman who has spent 18 years avoiding me and not wanting anything to do with me is standing in my living room! How could you have possibly thought that was okay?!"

"I'm sorry," Monica said. "I really am. I was just so excited that she was here. I thought you wanted to meet her."

"I stopped wanting to meet her when I found out she disappeared and left no trace for us to find," Erica snapped. "That was my first clue right there that she didn't want anything to do with us, so why should she ever get the chance?"

"Honey..."

"Stop. Just stop, okay? Go away."

"All right," Monica agreed, getting up. "Your brother wants to get to know her, though, so I guess you'll have to stay in here until she's gone. It's not fair to him that you don't want to see her, so I'm allowing her to stay for him."

"Fine," Erica growled. Then she was alone. She buried her face back into her pillow and sobbed.

 **Later-Christy & Bonnie**

"You should have seen her," Christy said. "Violet would have been so proud."

"That bad, huh?" Bonnie asked. She was rummaging through their mini pantry.

"Don't eat those!" Christy ordered when Bonnie pulled out some peanuts. "They aren't free!"

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Bonnie grumbled. She tossed the peanuts back down. She was starving.

"Anyway, I don't know if Erica will ever forgive me," Christy said, collapsing onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"If she's anything like you, then she'll come around," Bonnie reassured her. "But Jack was excited?" Christy sat up then.

"He was so excited. Mom, he wanted to know everything! He...he wants to meet Violet and Roscoe and you."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, secretly thrilled.

"Yea! He is such a sweet kid! And funny! Oh my God, I love him," Christy sighed. "He wants me to come to his graduation next week, but I don't know if I should go. Erica might kill me."

"Oh, pfft," Bonnie scoffed. "I think you can win her over before then."

"I don't think so," Christy said. "She didn't come out of her room the entire time."

"Let me have a crack at her," Bonnie suggested.

"No!" Christy exclaimed immediately.

"All right, all right," Bonnie said, giving her a wounded look. "Can we go get dinner now? My stomach is trying to claw it's way out of my mouth."

"Fine," Christy grumbled. She wasn't hungry since she already ate, but she couldn't deprive her mother. She grabbed her purse. "I know a place."

 **Joey**

"Things are good then?" he asked Emma. She was sitting at the counter while he whipped up some pancakes for a post dinner snack.

"Yes. We are in a very good place," Emma answered. She didn't tell him about her getting assaulted at 18. She didn't need her uncle in jail.

"You gonna move back home then?"

"No, actually. I'm looking for a place," Emma replied.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Joey offered.

"Thanks, but I think I need to get on my own," Emma smiled. He nodded back. It made sense.

"Hey, did you hear? The twins' birth mom showed up today!" Joey said, excited.

"Really?" Emma asked. She had thought about how that was going all day. Christy hadn't texted her back yet.

"Yea! Isn't that wild?"

"Sure is," Emma nodded. She avoided his gaze.

"Do you know something?" Joey asked, sensing her mood change.

"I might," she admitted.

"Spill," he ordered.

"Okay, okay. I met their birth mother in California. Her name is Christy, and I convinced her to come here and meet them," Emma finished. Joey gaped at her.

"Erica is Christy?" he asked. His head hurt trying to figure that out.

"Yea. She changed her name to Erica for the adoption. You know what? It's a long story. I'll let her tell you," Emma said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joey halted her. "You gotta give me more than that."

"It's not my story to tell," Emma shrugged. Joey exhaled in frustration. Emma laughed.

"You're lucky I love you," he said, going back to his pancakes. She rested her chin on her hand and grinned at him.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"I'm worried," Monica said. They were lying in bed, trying to sleep, but Monica's mind was on fire.

"Hmm?" Chandler asked. He was tired.

"You think Erica will come around?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

"I can't. I keep seeing how angry she was. I had no idea she harbored that much fury for Christy. I mean, Erica. No, Christy. Damn it!" Monica said, exasperated.

"If it helps, say it like Christ-y," Chandler smirked. Christy had shared that one with him.

"It's all just so weird! I mean, I get it, I really do, but wow. She was so mad at us for lying," Monica pointed out.

"I remember," Chandler said.

"But in a way, I get why too. She was hurt and abused. She wanted her children to be with good, honest people."

"Yup."

"How can I make Erica see that?" Monica asked, poking his head. She knew he wasn't fully paying attention.

"Urgh," he said in response.

"Chandler?" she prompted. He sighed heavily. So much for sleeping.

"Either you explain why or get Christy to," Chandler offered.

"She wouldn't listen to Christy," Monica replied.

"You want me to try?" he asked.

"Could you?"

"Tomorrow," Chandler agreed. Monica harrupmhed at this. "I'm not waking her up at one a.m. to talk about this." He gave her a look.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. Sleep taunted her for hours until she couldn't remember looking at her alarm clock anymore.

 **Morning-Jack & Erica**

Jack watched as Erica came out and prepared her breakfast. He didn't get her at all. She had wanted to find their birth mom so bad, and now that she was here, Erica wanted nothing to do with her.

"What's with you?" he asked finally when she sat down across from him.

"What do you mean?"

"You were so rude yesterday," Jack said. "Why? I thought you wanted to meet her?"

"I stopped when we couldn't find her," Erica answered.

"I don't get it," Jack said.

"I don't expect you to," Erica responded.

"Give her a chance, all right? She's great," Jack added.

"Whoopee," Erica snorted.

"Figure it out, okay sis? Cos I know you, and I know that when she leaves, you'll hate yourself for letting her go without talking to her," Jack said, getting up abruptly and heading outside for a walk. Erica chewed on her toast absently, mulling over his words.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"I'm so happy," Rachel said. She was snuggled next to Ross in bed. They were having a lazy Saturday morning.

"Me too," he agreed. Things with Emma had been so wonderful. She was like a completely different person but still their daughter. It was hard to explain.

"Did Mon tell you about Erica?" Rachel asked. Her phone buzzed suddenly.

"The birth mom?"

"Yea. Her real name is Christy apparently."

"I was copied on the text message," Ross told her. He hoped Erica would eventually talk to this Christy.

"Joey just wrote me saying that Emma knew her in California and that she helped Christy come here," Rachel went on, looking at her phone.

"That's interesting," Ross noted. He wondered if Christy helped Emma come home. Emma had mentioned a Christy at one point.

"I want to see her again," Rachel said. "I know I liked her 18 years ago. I thought she was a little ditzy, but she was cute."

"I'm sure Monica will have us all together before they go home," Ross assured her. He wanted to see her too. He wanted the chance to thank the woman who gave his daughter back to him.

 **Christy & Bonnie**

A knock on the door made Christy startle awake and Bonnie fly out of bed disoriented and confused as to where she was. Her hair was in her face, and she had her arms held out ready for a fight.

"Room service," a voice called.

"Relax, Mom," Christy snorted. "Unless you think a bagel is going to attack you."

"Yea whatever," Bonnie said. She lowered her arms. Christy let the man in, and they looked over the food appreciatively. Then they were alone. It was rare that they splurged on things like room service, but Bonnie was tired of having to go out in search of food.

"So what's the game plan?" Bonnie asked, munching on a piece of toast.

"I don't know," Christy admitted. Monica had mentioned meeting at Central Perk, but Christy wasn't sure.

"Don't let her ruin this for you," Bonnie said. "She'll come around. Have faith."

"I'm trying," Christy sighed. She really wanted to connect with Erica.

 **Phoebe & Mike**

"So how was Grace the other night?" Phoebe asked, making Paul choke on his juice.

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Oh, please. You're a teenage boy. An opportunist. I know you went over there when we were all out."

"I..I..." Paul tried. How did they know? He thought since they didn't bring it up yesterday that he was in the clear. Did Grace say something?

"Paul," Mike said sternly.

"Okay! So I went over. I left like five minutes after cos Emma got there," Paul whined.

"Ha!" Phoebe crowed. Rachel owed her 20 bucks.

"Please don't hurt me," Paul begged. "It won't happen again. We learned our lesson!"

"You're cleaning the bathroom all by yourself today," Mike instructed. Paul started to complain when he cut him off. "With a toothbrush."

"A toothbrush!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yup. You heard me. Now hop to it," Mike said, pointing. Paul groaned and slid off his chair.

"Nicely done, Mike Hannigan," Phoebe smirked, giving him a high five. She made a mental note to thank Ross for the punishment suggestion.

"Boy's gotta learn not to break the rules," Mike told her, grinning to himself. Phoebe was already on her phone.

"Hey, Rach? Yea, you owe me 20 bucks."

 **Grace**

She was writing in her journal when her mother came into her room.

"Hey," she said, not looking up.

"You have something you wanna tell me?" Rachel asked. Grace looked at her then.

"What?"

"Phoebe called," Rachel said. Grace paled. So she knew.

"Nothing happened," Grace responded quickly. "Like nothing. Emma came and he left."

"And what if that hadn't happened?"

"Mom, I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to do anything like that..."

"Grace, I know I messed up with Emma and let her have free reign, but I am not doing the same with you. I told you there would be a punishment, so there is going to be. No alone time with Paul for a week."

"What?!"

"And no cell phone. Hand it over," Rachel ordered. Grace slapped it into her palm. "That's right. Hate me for being a parent. At least I'm doing something."

"I don't hate you," Grace said. "I'm just annoyed."

"Well, fine," Rachel nodded. "I'll take that. Now sit there and think about what you've done." She left her daughter's room feeling triumphant. She had stuck to her guns! There would not be another daughter running away in anger now.

 **Chandler & Erica**

He found her on the back deck. She was just staring at their yard.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Okay, good. Then listen. Christy wants you to know some things, but since you won't give her the time of day, you're gonna hear it from me."

"Dad..."

"Just listen," he cut her off. "Christy gave you and Jack away to save you, okay? She did it out of love. She wanted to protect you from the man who hurt her. She made a lot of mistakes and wasn't the best person for a long time. Now she's sober again, and she's trying to make a better life for herself. She thought of you two every single day. She came to get a glimpse of you to prove to herself that she'd made the right choice giving you to us. She wants to meet you now because she feels she's a better person for you to get to know. Give her that chance. Please. For me."

"I...I can't," Erica said once he was done.

"Why not?"

"Because she kept the other two!" Erica shouted. "Okay?! I heard Jack talking about them. Why did she keep them and not us?!"

"I explained why. To protect you."

"Yea but she still kept them despite them being not safe. I will not ever understand that," Erica told him.

"Okay, so I don't understand that either," Chandler admitted. "But are you really saying you'd rather have had a rough life with her being unsafe and scared than have the life you have with us?"

"No. Dad, no. I don't mean that. I just am mad at Christy for..." Erica stopped. She couldn't give a reason really. She thought she had one, but when she got thinking about it, Christy really had saved them.

"For what?" Chandler pressed.

"I don't know anymore," Erica said truthfully. Chandler leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go meet her. Talk to her. It might make you feel better," he advised. He left her sitting there. She stared back out at the yard. Maybe he did have a point after all.

 **Christy & Bonnie**

"I don't think I can go see them all," Christy said.

"Oh my God. You're like a broken record you know that?" Bonnie said, exasperated.

"Like you've never been..."

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Who could that be?" Bonnie asked, going over to the door. She pulled it open to see a young woman standing there.

"Hi. Is Christy here?" she asked. Bonnie stared. She could see the resemblance. She really could.

"Here," Christy said, peeking around Bonnie. "Oh. Oh wow."

"Is this...?" Bonnie started.

"Go away, you," Christy ordered, pulling Bonnie backwards.

"Where?" Bonnie asked, looking around their tiny hotel room.

"I don't care. The bathroom," Christy suggested. "Just go!" Bonnie loped over to the bathroom and shut the door. She felt disgruntled at being dismissed like that, especially when her granddaughter was standing right there.

"Who was that?" Erica asked, confused.

"An overly chatty maid," Christy replied. "You're here."

"I am," Erica agreed.

"Come in, come in," Christy said, moving to let her by. Erica stood near the entrance, looking at her. Christy was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," Erica started.

"For what? You have a right to be angry with me," Christy said.

"I thought I did, but then it was explained to me that you gave us away to protect us. I felt bad for being so mad," Erica said.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I was mean, and I'm not usually a mean person. I've just been so stressed lately, and I was so disappointed when I couldn't find you. I got to thinking that you were ashamed of us..."

"Never!" Christy cried, interrupting. "I was never ashamed of you. If anything, I was ashamed of who I was, and I didn't want you to know the terrible person I had become."

"I don't think you were terrible. You made mistakes. Like my cousin, Emma," Erica told her. "I know you had a hard life, and I know you've pulled yourself together. You must be a strong person to do that."

"I...I am?" Christy asked. She hadn't thought of herself that way.

"Yea. I think you are. It takes courage to pull away from addictions. I got thinking that if you could do that, then maybe it was also courage to give us away so that we'd be safe," Erica went on. Christy started to cry then.

"It was the hardest decision I ever made," Christy sobbed. "But I didn't want him to see you. I didn't want him to hurt you. Yes, I kept Violet, and sometimes I thought I should have given her away too to save her, but without her, I'd probably still be with him. She gave me the courage to leave him. She...she just gave up her own baby recently, and all this came flooding back to me. I wanted to see you and tell you that I did love you. I still do." Erica was crying now too. They could hear snuffling coming from the bathroom too.

"I forgive you," Erica said. "I really do. I understand now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Christy said, shaking her head. "Please don't. I'm sorry if anything."

"I do want to thank you for picking Mom and Dad," Erica kept going. "I do. They are the best parents. You had good taste." Christy choked out a laugh.

"Did they tell you that they pretended to be a doctor and a minister in order to get you before coming clean?" she asked.

"Yea," Erica laughed.

"Can I come out now?" Bonnie called through the door.

"You better let her out. I'm sure she has other rooms to clean," Erica laughed.

"Come on, Mom," Christy called. Erica stared at her. "Oh, yea. The maid is really my mother. Your grandmother." Erica whipped her head to look at Bonnie as she emerged.

"Surprise!" Bonnie exclaimed, holding her arms out.

"I have another grandma?" Erica asked.

"Yup, and a grandpa, but we're still working on that one," Christy said. Erica gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain later."

"So you're Erica," Bonnie said, interrupting. "It's so wonderful to meet you."

"You too," Erica smiled. It really was. She felt a lot better having decided to let the pain go. Her Dad had been right.

...

True to Joey's word, Monica had everyone over for supper at her house. Christy reconnected with the group, and they all laughed and shared stories. Bonnie was a hit despite her worries. Jack and her especially got along. It appeared he had inherited her sense of humor. Paul was there as well as Grace, so Mike made sure they were ten feet apart at all times to continue their punishment. Rachel could barely contain her laughter at the mournful looks Grace kept giving Paul. Joey spent some time with Christy talking. Then whenever they were apart, they kept looking at each other across the room. Bonnie noticed, of course, and she made a note to tease Christy about the age difference. Emma had started working at Central Perk, so she was later joining the group. She and Christy hugged tightly, and Emma told Ross and Rachel how they met and how Christy had been there for her after Veronica died. Monica kept it alcohol free despite Christy and Bonnie insisting it was all right that others had some. Chandler felt a little intimidated by Bonnie because of her height, but in the end, he found her to be entertaining. They shared some good laughs. Christy and Bonnie went back to their hotel to pack up because Monica insisted that they were family and shouldn't be paying for a place to sleep.

"I really love these people," Bonnie said as they got ready to crawl into bed. They were very used to sharing one by now.

"Me too," Christy smiled.

"Thank you for being so brave and coming here and then letting me meet them," Bonnie said. Christy went over and gave her mother a huge hug.

"Thank you for being so supportive," she murmured into her mother's shoulder. Christy was glad she had taken the leap. It had been the best leap she'd ever made in her life.

 **The Day of Erica and Jack's Graduation**

Emma was hurrying to finish her shift. She didn't want to be late for her cousins' graduation. A gust of air blew in as the door opened, and Emma cringed. She'd have to serve that person now before leaving. It was getting down to the wire. Gunther had promised to be back too, and he wasn't yet. She whirled around to see who had come in, and she was suddenly breathless.

...

"Hurry up!" Monica called upstairs. "Ceremony starts in t-minus one hour and 15 minutes!"

"I feel sorry for you," Christy laughed as she helped Erica put her hair up. Bonnie was sitting on the bed.

"Eh, I'm used to it. It's how I have such good organization skills and good sense of timing," Erica joked. Jack came in, adjusting his tie.

"Does this look right?" he asked.

"Here," Bonnie said, fixing it for him. Chandler poked his head in then.

"Girly stuff," he commented. His own wife was frantically getting ready.

"Hey, Dad, I have a question about Italy," Jack said, moving out the door and leaving with Chandler.

"You must be so excited to go on this trip," Christy said to Erica.

"I am. Nervous too, but mostly excited. It's going to be life changing," Erica replied.

"Not too life changing I hope," Christy fretted.

"Not at all," Erica smiled. Then she was ready.

"You look so beautiful," Christy praised. Bonnie agreed. Erica smiled at them both. Then she remembered something.

"Shouldn't you be at Violet's graduation?"

"That's tomorrow. We have to fly out right after your ceremony," Christy explained. She had spoken with Violet, who now knew about the twins. She was just as eager to meet them one day as Christy had hoped she would be.

"Oh," Erica said. She was disappointed they couldn't stay longer.

"But you're leaving for your trip in two days, and you should get lots of rest and spend time with your family," Christy told her. "You'll see us again soon."

"I will?"

"Yes," Christy confirmed. "You will. Now get going before your Mom has a heart attack. We're right behind you."

"Okay," Erica laughed, going out and down the stairs to join her family. Christy put a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I wish I had done this sooner," Christy cried.

"Better late than never," Bonnie advised. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Now come on, we have a graduation to get to in t-minus one hour, three minutes, and 43 seconds."

...

"Tanner," Emma breathed. He was really standing there with a duffel bag over his shoulder smirking at her.

"Hey," he said. She took a few steps closer before stopping. She wasn't sure what he would allow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I asked around, and they told me you worked here," Tanner shrugged.

"They being...?"

"Your uncle?" Tanner laughed.

"Right," Emma nodded.

"Nice place," Tanner commented, looking around. "Much better than that diner."

"It is," Emma agreed. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here? I thought hated me? I thought you had friends and a future in California?"

"I got to thinking, and I discovered that between you and my friends, I wanted to be with you more," he answered.

"And the schools?"

"New York has some pretty decent schools," he answered. Emma felt herself glowing inside.

"So, you're staying?" she asked.

"If you'll have me," he replied. He took a step closer. "I'm sorry I was such a dick."

"I'm sorry I abandoned you," she responded.

"You didn't. You came home," Tanner pointed out. "And now, I'm home, cos wherever you are, that's home."

"Oh, Tanner," she said, covering her mouth with her hands. He closed the space between them then, and he kissed her soundly.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked. "Since I just got here and have nowhere to live?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "I just got a place. You can stay as long as you want."

"Great," he grinned.

"Ahem," Gunther coughed. "Don't you have a graduation to get to?"

"Oh my God!" Emma cried, looking at her watch. "Yes, I do. Tanner, wanna come?"

"Nah. I think I'll hang out here for a bit. You have fun. I'll see you later," he said, kissing her again. Emma flew out the door after. She couldn't wait to tell her parents about Tanner. She couldn't believe he had really chosen her. Life was becoming so much more happy for her, and she felt truly blessed.

...

"Bing, Erica!"

"WHOOOOO!" Christy shouted and hollered with the rest of them. Erica waved and laughed as she ran up to get her diploma. They did the same for Jack when it was his turn. He did a victory dance as he exited the stage, making everyone laugh. The rest of the class received their diplomas, and then it was time for mingling.

"You're free!" Emma laughed as Erica crashed into her, hugging her.

"It feels soooo good!" Erica cried. Jack bear hugged them from behind. Then it was everyone else's turn. They were all there. Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Rachel, Ross, Emma, Monica, Chandler, Jack, Judy, Christy, Bonnie, Grace, and Paul. Jack and Judy had met Christy and Bonnie, and they took to them instantly. There was a lot of chattering and excitement, and then just as quickly it was all over.

"We have to go," Christy said softly. Jack and Erica became somber then.

"We're going to miss you," Erica told her.

"And I will miss you. This is a good goodbye," Christy assured her through her tears. "We will see each other again soon. You should come to California and see us."

"We'd love that," Jack grinned. "Maybe on our way back from Europe?"

"Sounds lovely," Christy smiled. She hugged each twin tightly. Then Bonnie did.

"Remember," Bonnie said. "Wallets nice and tight and where you can see them." That was her advice for their traveling since she'd had hers stolen once on a trip.

"Got it," Jack laughed.

"Thank you for coming," Monica said, hugging them. "We are so glad you reconnected with them. And us."

"Thank you for letting us," Christy smiled. Chandler hugged them next.

"You're always welcome here," he told them. He felt his throat tighten. If it was hard for him to see them go, he could only imagine how Erica and Jack were feeling. Christy and Bonnie waved to them all after saying goodbye to everyone else. Then they were gone.

"You okay?" Chandler asked Erica and Jack.

"Yea, we're okay," Erica smiled. She believed it. Monica hugged them tightly as well.

"You ready to go home?" she asked them.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Let's go home." They walked together as the others chattered behind them about Tanner and Grace and Paul and work. Erica, Jack, Monica, and Chandler all leaned on one another, smiling to each other. Life was happy. Life was good. Things were finally settled, and they were going to embark on a journey of a lifetime in two days. Nothing could ruin the way they were feeling. It was perfect.

The End


End file.
